Kokoro no Hi
by Arvael
Summary: Kakashi harca Itachival nem épp a legjobban sül el,mikor a dimenziók közti repedésekből egy különös lény kerül elő...Konoha mindennapjait megzavarni látszik egy titokzatos nő érkezése Kirigakuréből-nyomában vadász-ninják,Orochimaru&az Akatsuki!Ki lehet ő?
1. Prológus

Prológus

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**Prológus**_

– Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – hallatszott Naruto kiáltása, majd egy pillanattal később erőhullám söpört végig a mezőn, nyomában apró pukkanásokkal és gomolygó füstfelhőkkel. Amint a levegő kitisztult, több száz Naruto tekintett ugyanolyan elszántsággal Uchiha Itachira. Egyszerre indultak neki; ezer szőke hajú fiú csatakiáltása harsant fel a meggyötört talajon.

A sok-sok figura közepén Sakura állt, néhány Naruto gyűrűjében, akik kimaradtak az idősebb Uchiha fivér figyelmének eltereléséből. _„Amíg a sok kage bunshin-ra koncentrál, addig Kakashi-sensei fel tud készülni..."_ a lány szeme ide-oda járt, felkészülve rá, hogy bármelyik pillanatban feltűnhet Itachi, kicselezve a jutsut.

Sakura mögött Kakashi guggolva, csukott szemmel koncentrált, mióta megjelent a rengeteg Naruto. Még mindig hosszabb időre volt szüksége, hogy aktiválhassa ezt a technikát, ami igen sok chakrát felemészt, azonban a kockázat megérte, mivel nagyon hatásos volt. És Uchiha Itachival szemben talán ez az egyetlen, aminek esélye lehet.

Sakura idegesen pillantott hátra a válla felett. Kakashi azonnal válaszolt neki:

– Mindjárt kész... csak még egy kis idő...

A lány bólintott és magabiztosan fordult vissza. Azonban döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy amíg sensei-ére figyelt, Itachit sikerült szem elől veszítenie. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, csak a körülöttük lévő kage bunshin-ok, akik a védőgyűrűt alkották, maradtak csak meg, s ők is legalább olyan tanácstalanok, mint Sakura. Mindannyian gyanakodva pillantottak jobbra, majd balra.

„_Se itt, se ott... s egyik Naruto sem szólt, hogy előttünk vagy mögöttünk lenne. Akkor esetleg..."_ Sakura villámgyorsan felpillantott, azonban az ég is tiszta volt. A nap fényesen sütött, a madarak gondtalanul szárnyaltak, s egyetlen Uchiha Itachi sem lebegett fölöttük. _„Akkor meg..."_ agya éppen összerakta a hiányzó részletet, azonban már túl késő volt: valami megragadta a lábát, s lerántotta a föld alá.

Sakura felkiáltott, mire mindegyik Naruto egyszerre fordult felé és kapott utána. Azonban még a legközelebbi is késve ért oda; a lányt már elnyelte a föld.

– Sakura-chaaaaaan! – kiáltotta Naruto, közelebb lépve a helyhez, ahol utoljára látta csapattársát, s egyúttal tanárához is. Azonban, mintha hangja valami jel lett volna, s Itachi csak erre várt volna, a maradék kage bunshin-ok is eltűntek, ahogy áldozatául estek a temérdek shurikennek, amik csendesen szelték át a levegőt, egyszerre több irányból közelítve áldozataik felé.

Középen immáron védtelenül maradt a valódi Naruto s Kakashi. Ellenfelük pedig ismét megmutatta magát: néhány lépésnyire előttük állt, szemében a sharingan egy új alakot vett fel. A szőke fiút emlékeztette arra, amit nem is olyan rég tanáráéban látott, azonban volt valami különbség, amire egyelőre képtelen volt rájönni.

Tudta, hogy elveszett, amint megpillantotta Itachi szemeit, de már nem tehetett semmit: képtelen volt elszakítani tekintetét a vörös-fekete íriszről. A háta mögött Kakashi végre megmozdult, ahogy felemelkedett. Abban a pillanatban, hogy kinyitotta bal szemét, úgy tűnt, mintha Itachi ereje Naruto felett megtört volna, s a tinédzser meglepetten pillantotta hátra; ismét azt a szokatlan szimbólumot látva.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig némaság uralta a terepet, majd Itachi végre megtörte:

– Hn – ajkain lenéző mosoly jelent meg. – Hogy valaki az Uchiha klánon kívül képes legyen a Mangekyou sharingant megszerezni...

– Naruto.

A fiú kérdően pillantott fel sensei-ére, aki elésétált, s hátra sem fordult, mikor folytatta:

– Keresd meg Sakurát.

Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy eszébe jutott csapattársa, aki még most is valahol a földben volt. Több szó nem esett köztük, ahogy a fiú eszeveszetten elkezdett ásni puszta kezeivel a puha földben ott, ahol legutoljára látta Sakurát.

Itachi mintha megkönnyebbült volna, mikor meglátta a különbséget a két sharingan között.

– De látszik, hogy nem vagy a vérvonal tagja... sose fogod tudni kihasználni a Mangekyou sharingan minden erejét... – szája gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott. – Végül te csak egy kívülálló maradsz, aki mindenkit lemásol...

Kakashi nem válaszolt, ám tekintete megkeményedett. A következő pillanatban pedig Uchiha Itachi megérezte ellenfele új képességének erejét. A tér kifordult önmagából, eltorzítva az eget és a földet, a fákat, az Akatsuki köpeny szélét...

Azonban a fekete hajú férfi nem hazudtolta meg önmagát, mikor egy hasonlóan szilárd erővel válaszolt, s pontról-pontra, szépen lassan visszatolta az elváltozott teret Kakashi felé. Úgy tűnt, a jounin egy pillanatra meglepődik, azonban gyorsan felocsúdott és teljes erejéből koncentrált, hogy fenntartsa a térmanipulációt, valamint ne hagyja, hogy Itachi tovább befolyásolja a jutsut.

Lassan, de biztosan haladt Kakashi felé a torzulás középpontja, azonban félúton kettejük között sikerült megállítania. Egy izzadságcsepp csorgott le a jounin homlokán, befészkelve magát a maszk alá, végigcsiklandozva a férfi nyakát.

„_Rohamosan fogy a chakrám, Itachinak pedig sikerült visszaszorítania..."_ a lehetséges megoldáson gondolkozott, azonban nem jutott sokra, mielőtt fájni kezdett a szeme és az Uchiha folytatta volna a jutsu középpontjának előretolását. Kakashi erőt vett magán és egy váratlan energiahullámmal sikerült ismét megállítania, ám érezte, hogy Itachi sem adja fel olyan könnyedén.

Ahogy a két hatalmas erő egymásnak feszült, s az ellenfelek csak egymás tekintetét figyelték, a feszültség egyre nőtt, mígnem a földomlás zaja el nem ért fülükig.

– Sakura-chaaan! – kiáltott megkönnyebbülten Naruto, ahogy a lány előtört a földből brutális erejével. Megfogta a lány kezét és kisegítette a maradék úton.

– Semmi bajod! – vigyorgott a fiú, elfeledkezve róla, hogy egy csata kellős közepén vannak.

– Nem hála neked... – jegyezte meg a lány, leporolva ruháját, majd úgy tűnt, eszébe jut valami.

– Kakashi-sensei...? – körbepillantott, s ekkor meglátta a komoly küzdelmet, ami elferdítette előttük a teret.

– Te jó ég! – hökkent meg a lány, ahogy a két férfi közé mutatott.

– M-mi? Mi az, Sakura-chan?

– Ott! Látod?

– Hm? – Naruto felemelte a kezét, hogy beárnyékolja vele szemeit az erős napsütéstől. – Nem látok én sem-MI _AZ_?!

– Nem tudom... – felelte elmélázva a lány, az egyre növekvő fekete rést nézve. – De nem úgy tűnik, mintha biztonságos lenne...

Eközben már Kakashi és Itachi is észrevették a fura jelenséget. Az egymáshoz feszülő erők és a jutsu fajtájának következményeképpen a tér megrepedt ott, ahol az erők koncentrálódtak félúton a két shinobi közt. S ez a jelenés csak tágult, egyre csak tágult, eltorzítva mindent és úgy látszott, mintha az égbolt egy darabját is magába szippantotta volna...

„_Ez nem lesz jó..."_ mormogta magában Konoha jounin-ja, azonban nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Itachira tekintsen, aki mogorva érdeklődéssel figyelte, hogyan jelenik meg egy aranyos-fehéres karom a szabálytalan lyuk szélén.

– Mi történik...? – hallatszott a háttérből a megdöbbent Sakura hangja, ahogy lassacskán egy egész láb megjelent ebben a dimenzióban, majd egy ugyanolyan színű csőr.

– Egy madár?! – kérdezte Naruto, aki még mindig nem akart hinni a szemének... nem ő volt az egyedüli, aki így járt.

„_Nem tudom, mi ez, de be kell zárnom a rést, mielőtt átjön a mi világunkba... ha jól sejtem, egy másik dimenzió lénye, aminek itt nincs helye... és ha egy kicsikét is hasonló a kyuubihoz..."_ Kakashi lopva Narutóra pillantott, ám ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy összpontosítása meggyengüljön és a repedés megnagyobbodjon, felé lebegve.

A jounin villámgyorsan visszakapta fejét, azon véve észre magát, hogy lábai visszafelé csúsznak a talajon. Képtelenség volt bírni az immáron felszabaduló erővel. Hatalmas energiahullám söpört végig a mezőn, s mindenki füle úgy csengett, mintha egy robbanás epicentrumában lettek volna. Remegett minden porcikájuk, még a két tapasztalt ninja, akik sok harcot megjártak, se bírták visszanyerni uralmukat testük felett. Itachi sharinganja deaktiválódott, s Kakashi ugyanebben a pillanatban kapott bal szeméhez. Kimerülten pillantottak fel a résre, ami hirtelen egyre szűkülni kezdett.

A kecses alak azonban már majdnem teljesen kint volt. Mindenki reménykedett benne, hogy a rohamosan kicsinyülő lyuk visszaszippantja, ám a madárnak még éppen az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kiküzdenie magát a dimenziók közti fogságból, s felrepült, körözve egyet a négy figura felett, akik elkerekedett szemekkel figyelték.

Hatalmas madár volt, s ilyet még soha sem láttak. Egész teste bíbor fényben úszott, tollai mintha élő lángokból álltak volna. Csőre, lábai a már említett aranyos-fehéres fényben tündököltek, akárcsak a nap maga. Fensőbbséggel tekintett le az alatta bámuló alakokra, s Kakashinak sikerült egy pillanatra elkapnia aranyszín tekintetét.

Aztán még szélesebbre tárta szárnyait – hogy a kis csapat szemszögéből úgy tűnt, a fél eget beborítja velük –, s magasra röppent, Nyugat felé véve az irányt. Csöndben tekintettek távolodó alakja után, amely egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után már el is tűnt – hihetetlen sebességgel rendelkezett a lény.

– Hmm... – Itachi elgondolkodva tekintett a szárnyas jelenség után. Összeszűkítette szemeit, ahogy eszébe jutott, bizonyára az Akatsuki hasznát veheti.

Egyikük figyelmét sem kerülte el, hogy tíz aranyszín farktoll ékeskedett a többi hagyományos (ámde rövidebb) piros közt. A gond csak az volt, hogy eddig nem is tudtak a létezéséről...

Ahogy Itachi megmozdult, mindenki felé kapta a fejét, emlékeztetve ama apróságra, egy bizonyos S-osztályú bűnöző még mindig a közvetlen közelükben van. Az Uchiha felemelte a kezét, mire mindenki megfeszült. Azonban mint utóbb kiderült, csupán teleportálását készítette elő, hogy eltűnjön, egy gyorsan eloszló füstfelhőt hagyva maga után.

Sakura kifújta a levegőt, amit eddig észre sem vett, hogy magában tartott, majd lassan csapattársai felé fordult, s már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor...

– Kakashi-sensei! – kiáltottak fel Narutóval egyszerre, mikor a jounin megszédült, majd elesett.

Naruto elkapta, mielőtt földet ért volna, s Sakura már ott volt az oldalán. Tanáruk eszméletlenül feküdt a fűben. A lány azonnal hozzálátott, hogy megvizsgálja.

– Túlerőltette a sharingan használatát... – állapította meg. – Kimerült fizikailag és szellemileg is; a chakrája nagyon alacsony és kétlem, hogy felébredne vagy megmozdulna egy jó darabig...

Naruto aggódva pillantott a csapattársára, aki ugyanígy tekintett a jouninra. Aztán arckifejezése átváltott határozottra, ahogy biccentett, eldöntve, mitévők legyenek.

– Azonnal vissza kell vinnünk Konohába! Csak Tsunade-sama segíthet.

Kétoldalról támogatták Kakashit, ahogy visszasiettek a faluba. Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy egy bíbor madártollat szorít a markában az eszméletlen jounin...

Folytatása következik...

Megj.: Spoilerekre számíthatnak azok, akik nem olvassák a legfrissebb mangafejezeteket!


	2. Ch1: Hazafelé

Hazafelé

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**I. fejezet: Hazafelé**_

„_Holnap... holnap megtesszük"_ gondolta magában izgatottan az alak, amint a hajnali fényben kilépett a fák védelméből a tágas rétre. Az eső természetesen – most is, mint mindig – zuhogott.

Őt azonban nem zavarta; az évek során volt ideje hozzászokni és kifejleszteni ellene egy igen hatékony módszert. Ám előfordult, hogy mégis hagyta, hadd áztassa az esővíz. Mint például most, amikor már megint érezte, mekkora súlyként húzza le fejét sötétvörös hajkoronája, amely a derekáig ért. A fiatal nő nem szerette összekötve hordani, ezért volt most is szabadon. Bár kétségtelenül tudta, hogy nem előnyös egy ninja számára. _„Holnap összefogom"_ határozta el magában, ahogy fejében mégegyszer végigment a terven.

Csendben petyegett az eső, s a nő magányosan ácsorgott a dús, zöld fű közt, hallgatva a vízcseppek érkezését a talajra. Nyugodt volt minden, s kisvártatva hozzá is látott edzéséhez, ami az utolsó fázisa volt a felkészülésnek, mielőtt az idő eljön, hogy végre cselekedjen.

Tulajdonképpen rengeteg dolgot tanult az elmúlt hetekben és sok mindenre jött rá. Hihetetlenül hálás volt _neki_, amiért ennyit segített. Ráadásul a korábbi előítéleteit is rendre megcáfolta viselkedésével, gondolataival. A fiatal nő elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte a kézpecsétek formázása közben, mennyit köszönhet az _ő_ jelenlétének.

– Oyayoshi Toriko! – harsogott végig a mezőn egy kiáltás, nyomában lábak dobogása, ahogy felverték a sarat az elázott föld felszínéről és megzavarták az esőcseppek csendes, ütemes kopogását.

A nő bosszankodva hagyta félbe a jutsu alakítását, ahogy hátrafordult az ismerős arcok felé. Szemében harag gyúlt, ám igyekezett minél hamarabb elrejteni, mielőtt még meglátják. Már a célegyenesben volt, most nem lehetett figyelmetlen, különben örökre itt ragadhat!

Nyugalmat erőltetett magára egy sóhaj kíséretében, ahogy bevárta az érkezőket. Elől haladt néhány helyi ninja, akiket csak látásból ismert, azonban közéjük keveredtek azon család tagjai is, akikkel együtt lakott.

– Te lány! – kiáltotta az anya, amint felgyorsított és végre közelebb ért hozzá. Toriko egy nyugodt pillantással mérte végig. Szerencsére a család egy része nem volt ninja, amit a szerencséjére fordíthat, ha úgy alakulnának a dolgok...

Kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét, jelezve, mennyire szokatlannak találja a nő viselkedését, aki immáron az arcába furakodott – volna, ha Toriko nem lett volna egy fejjel magasabb nála.

– Három hónapja mindennap idejössz! Ne is tagadd! – rikoltozott az asszony, azonnal magához ragadva a figyelmet.

– Igen. És...?

– Miért?

– Szeretek itt lenni? – találgatott Toriko, aki immáron bizonyos volt, valami nagyon gyanús dolog folyik itt.

– Ne hazudozz! – kiáltott rá az apa. – A kis Akarin azt mondja, látott téged katon no jutsu-t használni! ITT! A Víz országában tűzelemet használni! Ráadásul Kiri falu szívében!

– Tulajdonképpen ez a széle a faluna... – kezdett volna bele Toriko, azonban meglendült a férfi keze.

A fiatal nő reflexei szerencsére most is tökéletesen működtek és még épp idejében elkapta a karját.

– Ellenkezni mersz apádnak?! – kiáltotta dühödten a férfi.

Toriko úgy érezte, eljött a pillanat. Nem várhat holnapig. Ugyan még gyakorolni akart és jobban megismerni az erejét, de... _tudta_, hogy már lőttek a tervének. Ez nem volt belekalkulálva. Így aztán, mikor szemei mérgesen összeszűkültek, a családfő arcába mondta ott, mindenki hallatára:

– _Nem vagy az apám._

Mindenki meghökkent.

– Ugyan, Toriko, ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy kislány! Kinőttél már abból a korból! – szólt rá idegesen az anya, mire a nő egy oldalpillantást vetett rá.

– Nagyon is jól tudod, miről beszélek.

– A-az nem lehet...! – kerekedtek el az apa szemei, s önkéntelenül is hátrált egy lépést, ahogy Toriko engedte, kicsússzon szorításából a férfi keze.

– Dehogynem.

– De hát... – döbbenten pislogott, s tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal. Ironikus látvány volt, ha belegondolt, mivel már megint hetek óta esett az eső és több víz volt az utcákon, mint az otthonokban lévő fürdőkádakban...

Toriko azonban túl sokáig időzött; akkor jutottak eszébe a többiek, mikor az egyik felocsúdott döbbenetéből és rávetette magát egy „Fogjátok le!" kiáltással. Azonban a nő nem véletlenül volt jounin immáron évek óta. Felvillantott egy gúnyos félmosolyt és eltűnt az álmélkodók szeme elől. Gyorsasága legendás volt Kiri faluban.

– Azonnal értesítenünk kell őket... – hebegte az Oyayoshi család feje, ahogy végre felfogta, mi is történt. – El kell mondanunk... el kell mondani, hogy a lány Konohából megszökött...

ˇ

– Mi az? – nézett föl papírjaiból Tsunade. Lerítt róla, hogy nincs a legjobb kedvében, így aztán Shizune csak óvatosan közelített felé.

– Egy levél... a Víz országából – magyarázta az asszisztens, ahogy közelebb lépett és az asztalra helyezte az iratot. – Nagyon sürgős jelzéssel van ellátva!

– Értem – biccentett a Hokage, ahogy félretette munkáját és kibontotta a levelet.

– Hmm... – ahogy egyre tovább olvasott, úgy vonta össze mindjobban szemöldökeit. Még nem végzett, de már szólt Shizunének:

– Hívd ide Kakashit és csapatát!

– Nade Hatake Kakashi még mindig...

– Azonnal!

– Igenis, Tsunade-sama! – kapta össze magát a nő, azzal kisietett az ajtón. Érezte a Hokage hangjából, nem vesztegethet egyetlen pillanatot sem.

Alig telt el öt perc, Naruto berontott a Hokage irodájába, nyomában szorosan Sakurával. Tsunade felnézett rájuk.

– Kakashi?

Erre aztán a két fiatal is körbenézett. Naruto gyanakodva jegyezte meg:

– Biztos megint késik...

– Igen, bizonyára... – tette hozzá rosszallóan Sakura.

– Ki késik? – puffant mellettük egy füstfelhő, amiből Kakashi hangja hallatszott.

Tsunade arcán megkönnyebbülés suhant át, ahogy megjelent a jounin, ám tekintete szinte azonnal megkeményedett.

– Nagyon fontos küldetést kaptok – ez aztán megtette a hatását, s elcsendesedett az eddig háttérben mormogó Naruto is. – A Víz országa kér segítséget tőlünk. Az üzenet az imént érkezett, hogy egy S-osztályú bűnöző kiszabadult és minden valószínűség szerint Konoha felé tart.

– Miért? – vágta rá Naruto. Tsunade hangjában feszültség csengett, mikor válaszolt:

– Arról nem kaptam információt.

Látszott, mennyire bosszantja ez a bánásmód.

– Azonban a segítségünket kérik. És ha egy S-osztályú bűnözőről van szó, akkor semmiképp sem hunyhatunk szemet felette. Ez esetben irreveláns, milyen gyenge lábakon állnak a diplomáciai kapcsolataink velük.

Tsunade megállt, s várt, hátha van kérdésük. Kakashinak volt.

– Van arról valami információ, mikor szökött meg és milyen sebességgel haladhat?

– Két napja tűnt el Kiri faluból. A sebességéről nem tudok mit mondani, de ha Konoha felé tart, akkor már biztosan a Tűz országában van.

– Értem – biccentett a jounin.

– Tehát az a feladatunk, hogy kapjuk el? – kockáztatta meg Sakura.

– Pontosan – bólintott a Hokage. – Legyetek óvatosak...

Látszott, valami zavarja Tsunadet, ahogy idegesen pillantott rájuk. Aztán csak kibökte:

– Adnék még egy csapatot mellétek, de sajnos mindegyik valamilyen küldetést teljesít...

– Ugyan, az Akatsukival is elbánunk! – vigyorgott Naruto. – Nem kell aggódnod, Tsunade ba-chan!

– Naruto! – pirított rá Sakura, ahogy fejbe kólintotta a fiút.

A Hokage Kakashira pillantott, aki még mindig őrá figyelt.

– Induljatok, amint tudtok! Legkésőbb húsz perc múlva készen legyetek!

A jounin bólintott, majd egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt. Erre figyelt fel a két fiatal, akik már csak Tsunade bosszús tekintetét látták, így jobbnak tartották, ha minél hamarabb kimenekülnek az irodából. A Hokage egy gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében dőlt hátra székében.

ˇ

– Nahát! Kakashi-sensei! – kiáltotta Sakura, észrevéve a magas jounin-t, amint szokásos könyvét olvasgatva a kapu előtti tér közepén ácsorog. A férfi fel sem nézett a könyvből, úgy köszöntötte.

„_Furcsa, hogy korábban ideért, mint én..."_ gondolkozott el Sakura. _„Azt gondoltam volna, csak Naruto után ér ide..."_

– Naruto még mindig nincs itt – félig-meddig kérdésnek tűnt, azonban mégis kijelentés lett a mondatból, ami elhagyta a lány ajkait.

– Nincs – Kakashi azért válaszolt.

Vártak, vártak, s vártak, mire végre Naruto feltűnt.

– Jellemző, az utolsó pillanatban... – mormogta halkan Sakura.

– Saakura-chaaaaan! – énekelte a fiú, ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzájuk. Izgatottan integetett, ahogy tanárának is köszönt. – Kakashi-sensei!

A jounin csak biccentett, s már épp készült csalódottan elrakni könyvét, mikor a kapun túlról jövő szokatlan hang megdermesztette őket is, s az ott posztoló két ninját is. A hatalmas, évszázados fák levelei hevesen susogtak, pedig szélcsend volt. Itt egy zizzenés, ott egy másik, szabálytalanul moccanva; arról beszélve, valaki a lombkoronák közt rohan. És az a valaki olyan zajjal jár, hogy kész csoda, ninja lett belőle...

A következő pillanatban pedig egy sötét folt röppent ki a levelek közül, egyenesen a kis csapat felé tartva. Az oldalt álló kapuőrök követték fejük mozgásával az alakot, elkerekedett szemekkel, ahogy az földet ért, majd még tovább csúszva éppen Kakashi lába előtt áll meg. A jounin meglepetten pillantott rá könyve fölül, majd egy bíbor madártollat a lapok közé tett, megjelölve a helyet, ahol a történetben tartott.

– Eh? – bukott ki Narutóból, mikor végre elült a por.

Egy nő feküdt a földön, eszméletét vesztve. Karjain s arcán, ahol nem védte ruhája, apró vágások éktelenkedtek, amiket valószínűleg faágak okoztak. Jobb vállából és hátából egy-egy nyílvessző meredt ki, hagyva, hogy a sérülésekből lassan szivárogjon a vér. Kezében pedig egy homlokvédőt szorongatott, rajta Kiri falu emblémájával, azonban a fém teljesen eltorzult és összekarcolódott...

ˇ

– Kakashi? – pillantott fel Tsunade dühösen a papírjai közül. – Azt hittem, már rég elindultatok!

– Küldetés teljesítve! – vigyorgott a maszkja alatt a jounin, ami csak szeme görbüléséből látszott.

– Eh... mi? – pislogott rá a Hokage. Nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon. – Mit értesz azalatt, hogy teljesítve? Hiszen nincs öt perce, hogy el kellett volna indulnotok!

– A küldetés tárgya – gesztikulált kezével Kakashi, ahogy magyarázott – egyszerűen berepült Konoha kapuin.

– Te-tessék? – kellett egy kis idő, mire Tsunade megemésztette a hallottakat. – És hol van?

– A kórházban... nem volt eszméleténél, mikor megérkezett és különféle sérülései voltak – válaszolta komolyan Kakashi.

– Értem – bólintott Tsunade. Csend ölelte körbe őket, míg végül a jounin meg nem szólalt:

– Esetleg nem kéne visszajelezni Kiri falunak, hogy...

– Még nem – rázta meg a fejét a Hokage, mire a férfi kérdően tekintett rá. – Abban a hitben vannak, hogy még csak most indulunk a keresésére... nagyon hamar ideért, ezt be kell látnom... Mindenesetre... vannak kérdéseim, amiket tisztázni akarok, mielőtt még bármit is válaszolnék a falunak.

– Értettem – biccentett Kakashi, majd hozzátette:

– A kórházban azt ígérték, azonnal értesítenek minket, amint magához tért.

– Rendben... – gondolkozott el Tsunade. – Odarendelek két ANBU-t, hogy őrizzék.

ˇ

Egy mély sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, s ezzel együtt fel is ébredt. Sajgott a válla, a háta, s tudta, hogy a sok apró vágástól viszketett az arca, valamint karjai. Puha ágyon feküdt, tiszta takarók közt, tiszta ruhákban. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, mikor megérezte, valaki fölé hajol. Először értetlenkedve bámult fel az ismeretlen arcba, aztán meglátta a fehér ruhát, mire a gyomra ösztönösen összeszorult.

Vajon Kiri falunak sikerült utolérnie? Maradt még egy ninja, aki követte és visszavitte őt, mikor a végkimerülés és Konoha határára ért? És most megint mindenféle drogokkal fogják agyontömni, amíg újra el nem felejt mindent? Vagy ami a rosszabb... rájöttek a titkára? Arra, mit történt három hosszú hónappal ezelőtt...?

A nő megrázta a fejét, mire sötétvörös tincsei szabadon felreppentek körülötte. _„Az nem lehet... tisztán emlékszem arra, hogy látom magam előtt Konoha kapuját. Aztán... aztán..."_ elgondolkozva ült fel. Háta megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kellett testét az ágyon tartania, ugyanakkor fájdalom nyilallt belé egy röpke pillanatra, jelezve, a sérülés még mindig ott van és se a háta, sem pedig a jobb karja nem bír még el sokat.

„_Semmi"_ fejezte be. _„Lehetséges volna, hogy az a ninja, akit nem vettem észre, visszavitt Kiri faluba Konoha kapujából?!"_ Ijedten kapta fel a fejét, s nézett körbe a szobában. Minden fehér volt. Egy-két szék hevert ágya mellett, a keze pedig az ágyhoz volt kötözve, de szerencsére annyira még engedett, hogyha nagyon akarta, meg is tudta érinteni az arcát, nem csupán felülni tudott. Viszont legnagyobb rémületére nem volt ablak. Ez egyrészt azért volt rossz, mert így nem tudhatta, Konohában vagy Kiri faluban van-e (bár esőt nem hallott, azért biztosra akart menni), ráadásul előhozta azt az icike-picike klausztrofóbiáját is, amit igyekezett mindig visszagyömöszölni lénye legmélyére azon ritka alkalmakkor, mikor előjött.

Hirtelen még az a gondolat is átsuhant az agyán, hogy ott fog megfulladni. Aztán észrevette a szellőzőnyílást. Kicsit megkönnyebbült, azonban gyanakodva figyelte a szerkezetet. Egészen addig, mígnem léptek nem hallatszottak a folyosó felől. Arra pillantott, s hallotta, hogy az ajtó másik oldalán egyre közelednek a hangok. Kicsit oldalra biccentette a fejét, úgy figyelt. _„Ketten vannak... mindkettő határozott lépés, de az egyik nehezebb... tehát az egyik valószínűleg férfi, a másik nő..."_

Ismét az ajtóra fókuszált szemeivel, s bennakadt a lélegzete mikor látta, lassan kinyílik.

Konoha vagy Kiri? Konoha vagy Kiri? Konoha vagy...?

A gondolat szüntelen járkált a fejében, minden mást kiűzve elméjéből. Először egy nő lépett be, akinek ismerős volt az arca, azonban nem viselt semmi olyat, ami arra utalhatott volna, melyik faluból származik. Ezután feszülten pillantott fel a második alakra – már-már félve, mit lát –, s egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt szakadt ki belőle nemsokára, mikor tekintete végre elérte a másik homlokát, s ott egy olyan homlokvédőt talált, ami arról tanúskodott, egy konohai ninjával van dolga.

„_Ez csak azt jelentheti, hogy sikerült! Konohában vagyok! Végre!"_ nehezére esett elfojtani a hirtelen feltörő boldogságtól okozott mosolyát, így aztán inkább hátradőlt, azonban nyekkenve ért párnát: elfelejtette, hogy a háta még mindig nem bír sokat.

– Uh... – szemei egy pillanatra keresztbeálltak, aztán ismét fókuszálni kezdett. A plafon is fehér volt. _„Na, ki gondolta volna? ... Idióta, kíméld a hátad!"_ szólt rá gondolatban magára, azzal egy nagy levegőt véve ismét ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, még egyszer megjegyezve, óvatosnak kell lennie a sérüléseivel.

Nos, Konohában van. Ez jó hír. De hogy miért van megkötözve, azt nem értette. Tekintete a megrongált homlokvédőre tévedt, ami régen az övé volt. Kiri falu jele eltorzult rajta, ő pedig mély megvetéssel pillantott a darabra. Egy diszkrét köhintés rántotta vissza a valóságba.

Megrázta a fejét és a füle mögé tűrte a haját, úgy tekintett fel az ágya mellett álló két alakra. A férfi kezei a zsebében nyugodtak – aki szintén gyanúsan ismerősnek tűnt... főleg a maszkja –, a nő viszont összefonta karjait, úgy pillantott le rá komoly arccal. Amikor megszólalt, szinte azonnal eszébe jutott az ágyhoz kötözött fiatal nőnek, ki az, aki előtte áll. Azonban a férfit még mindig nem sikerült beazonosítania.

– Lenne néhány kérdésem – kezdett bele.

– Várjon! – szólt közbe a fiatal nő, mire rosszallóan és kissé bosszankodva nézett rá a két ninja. – Csak azt mondja meg... Konohában vagyok, ugye jól sejtem?

Nehezen bírta a kérdést követő csendet, így önkéntelenül is halkan kicsúszott belőle:

– Ugye...?

Próbált nem túl reménykedő képet vágni, de érezte, hogy képtelen erre és utolsó szavát sem tudta visszaszívni. Utálta magát, amiért ilyen gyengének hangzott...

– Igen, ott vagyunk – válaszolt végül a szőke hajú, mézbarna szemű nő. Homlokán ismerős, kék jel ékeskedett. Az ágyon lévő alak egy pillanatra előrehajtotta a fejét, hagyva, sötét tincsei eltakarják mosolyát.

„_Végre... végre! Itthon vagyok!"_

Folytatása következik...


	3. Ch2: Egy új jounin

Egy új jounin?

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**II. fejezet: Egy új jounin?**_

– Tehát, ott tartottam, hogy van néhány kérdésem.

A fiatal nő az ágyon bólintott, azonban még mindig nem nézett fel, ahogy a saját kis boldog világában éppen örömtáncot járt.

– Kiri faluból ma reggel érkezett egy levél, amiben Konoha segítségét kérték.

Ám még mindig csak félig figyelt oda. Úgy érezte, túl boldog ahhoz, hogy bármi elronthassa a kedvét. Tsunadét viszont irritálta, hogy nincs rajta teljes figyelme.

– Egy S-osztályú bűnöző szökött meg tőlük és úgy gondolták, Konoha felé tarthat.

– Igen? – nézett rá a nő. Egy S-osztályú ügy elég komoly dolog. Azonban, mikor nem kapott semmiféle választ, csupán utalgató tekinteteket, lassan kezdett neki összeállni a kép.

– Áhá...! – világosodott meg az arca és képtelen volt elfojtani idétlen vigyorát. – Azt mondták, egy S-osztályú bűnöző vagyok?

Kakashi és Tsunade összenézett. Ez a nő vagy nem volt teljesen komplett, vagy... hát, nem is tudták, mit gondoljanak. Mindenesetre a hangjából, testtartásából és a mimikájából kitűnt, hogy alig akar hinni a fülének. Tsunade felvont szemöldökkel óvatosan bólintott, kissé tartva tőle, mi lesz a reakció válaszára.

Azonban ami történt, arra biztosan nem számított.

Először csak apránként tört ki belőle, s könnyedén össze lehetett volna téveszteni a sírással, azonban hamar kiderült hogy az illető _nevet_. Kacag. Egyszerre volt száraz, ugyanakkor szórakozott nevetés ez, ami óvatosságra intette mind a Hokagét, mind pedig Kakashit. Megint összenéztek.

Igen, minden bizonnyal nemcsak S-osztályú, de őrült is...

Ezt olvasták ki egymás tekintetéből.

– Hjaj, hát ez... – a sötéthajú nő a könnyet törölte a szeme sarkából. – Komolyan, rég nevettem már ilyen jót! ... Azt hiszem, ez tőlük még egy bóknak is beillene! – azzal folytatta a nevetést.

Tsunade hitetlenkedve vágott közbe, ahogy gyanúja erősödött:

– Azt akarja mondani, hogy hamisak az információink?

– Ó, de még mennyire! – kuncogott a nő, mire végre uralma alá vonta jókedvét. Köhintett egy aprót és ismét komollyá vált, azonban szemei továbbra is élénken csillogtak.

– Hogy Kiri falu téves adatokat közölt? – bólintás, mire Tsunade kételkedve összehúzta szemeit. – Ugyan miért tenne ilyet...?

A kérdezett levegőt vett és válaszra nyitotta a száját:

– Tudtommal nem épp a legközelebbi a viszony Konoha és Kiri között. Már miért ne hazudhatnának...?

Tsunade szemei vészesen összeszűkültek.

– Ez nagyon komoly vád.

– Nem vád – biccentette oldalra a fejét a nő, szemeiben immár nyoma sem volt az előbbi játékosságnak. Látszott, hogy komolyan beszél. – Ez _tény_.

– A levélben az szerepelt, hogy egy S-osztályú bűnöző megszökött a faluból és Konoha felé tart – szögezte le a Hokage. – Kétségtelen, hogy gyorsan utazott, de az időtartam reálisnak tűnik. Ráadásul Kiri információját támasztja alá az is, hogy nyomában az erdőben több halott ninját is találtunk említett faluból, közel Konohához.

– Ha ennyire egyértelmű, miért nem adott fel nekik abban a pillanatban, hogy betettem ide a lábam? – kérdezett vissza a nő, aki kezdett egyre jobban összezavarodni.

– Inkább berepült... – jegyezte meg elnyújtva a férfi, aki most először szólalt meg azóta, hogy belépett a Hokage oldalán.

Az előttük ücsörgő fiatal nő képtelen volt visszatartani reakcióját, ahogy megforgatta szemeit, azonban továbbra is figyelt Tsunadére.

– Tehát?

– Nem hiszem, hogy abban a helyzetben lenne, hogy a Hokagét kérdőre vonja – szólalt meg csípősen Kakashi, mire a nő figyelme végre rászegeződött. A férfinak egyedül a jobb szeme látszódott, s az gyanakodva csillant meg a kórházi fénycsövek fényében. A fiatal nő csak most vette észre, hogy a maszk mellett még a ferdén megkötött homlokvédő is eltakarja az arcát. Elgondolkodva nézte a magas alakot, mígnem fel nem ocsúdott, mikor a következő kérdés elért füléig:

– Miért jött ide?

„_Na végre, hogy elérkeztünk idáig!"_ A nőnek rengeteg ideje volt gondolkozni ezen, miközben utazott, s mikor épp nem az üldözőit próbálta elintézni. Tudta, ha a teljes igazságot elmondaná magáról, akkor sem hinnének neki. És az jobban fájna, mintha tudatlanul kezelnék. Így aztán szüksége volt egy hihető okra, aminek volt esélye meggyőzni a falut s a Hokagét, hogy nem rossz szándék vezette ide.

– Kirigakure nem az otthonom, mégis sokáig ott éltem – kezdett bele óvatosan. – De... az utóbbi néhány hétben a körülmények megváltoztak és... – kereste a megfelelő szavakat, anélkül, hogy elszólná magát – A lényeg, hogy már nem volt maradásom és úgy döntöttem, Konohába jövök.

A két alak szkeptikusan ácsorgott a kórházi ágy mellett. Nem volt elég erős indok; főleg úgy, hogy mindketten érezték, a nő rejteget valamit. Bizalmatlanságukat ő is érezte, s egy mélyet sóhajtott, pillanatnyi időre lehunyva szemeit. Úgy érezte, most jött el a döntő pillanat.

– Szeretném a szolgálataimat felajánlani Konoha részére... természetesen, ha megengedi, hogy itt maradjak.

– A szolgálatait? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Tsunade.

– Pontosan – bólintott a nő. – Jounin vagyok; biztosra veszem, hogy valahogy segítségére lehetek a falunak.

A Hokage és Kakashi összenéztek. Egyelőre nem tudták eldönteni, mennyire hihetnek ennek a nőnek és a szándékai milyenek. Tsunade úgy érezte, mielőtt bármilyen döntést is hozna, ezúttal meg kell beszélnie a helyzetet a jouninokkal és a tanácsadókkal.

– Még meglátjuk – fejezte be a beszélgetést a Hokage, azzal indulni készült. Azonban, mielőtt még kilépett volna a kis kórházi szobából, az ajtóban visszafordult:

– Mi a neve?

– M... Oyayoshi Toriko – döntött gyorsan a nő. Látta, hogy a maszkos férfi összehúzza látható szemét, jelezve, hogy észrevette nyelvbotlását. Azonban a Hokage csak bólintott, majd eltűnt a folyosón, nyomában a magas jouninnal.

A nő sóhajtva dőlt hátra, óvatosan leereszkedve, ezúttal emlékezve a hátán lévő sérüléseire. Majdnem elmondta az eredeti nevét... a nevet, melyen hosszú évek óta senki sem szólította... Végül amellett döntött, amit Kirigakurétől kapott; úgy érezte, még nem áll készen arra, hogy teljesen szembenézzen múltjával. Ám ha téved és mégis emlékszik rá valaki... akárcsak egyvalaki is, akkor félő, hogy fájdalmasabb lesz a visszatérése Konohába, mint remélte...

ˇ

Egy újabb álom, ami arról a borzalmakkal teli időszakról szólt. Toriko remegve tért magához, csendesen szemlélve a hófehér plafont, míg össze nem szedte magát annyira, hogy felülhessen. Tudta, könnyedén elbánhatna a kötelekkel, amik gátolják a szabad mozgásban, azonban fájós hátával (és karjával) sokáig nem juthatott volna – ezzel is tisztában volt.

Behunyta a szemét, remélve ezzel, hogy megnyugtathatja idegeit. Legalább egy kicsikét. Azonban ahogy egyre jobban ellazult, s feje lebukott mellkasára, hirtelen ismét azon a réten találta magát, azon a délutánon, amikor minden megváltozott.

_Az eső ezúttal is kitartóan, szaporán verdesett mindent, amihez csak hozzáérhetett. A rét közepén ácsorgó női alakot is, akinek fekete köpenye már szinte teljesen átázott. Egy sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, ahogy lassan megfordult, s hazafelé indult. Azonban ekkor közvetlenül előtte, a keleti égbolton meglátott egy fénylő pontot, ami rohamosan közeledett._

_Ámulva figyelte az alakot, ahogy egyre láthatóbbá vált az esőfüggöny mögött. Gyönyörű bíbor és fehéres-aranyos színekben pompázott, s úgy tűnt, szinte lángol az egész teste. Bámulatos madár volt, s éppen felé tartott._

_Toriko szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, ahogy egyre csökkent a kettejük közt lévő távolság, azonban nem mozdult; túlságosan lenyűgözte ahhoz ez a csodálatos lény, hogy elmeneküljön és ne tapasztalja meg ezt a káprázatot. A madár már egészen közel járt, s egy szempillantás múlva már le is ereszkedett elé._

_Csendben álltak a csöpögő esőben, némán figyelve egymást. Aztán Toriko halkan megszólalt, mintha csak attól tartana, hangja elriasztja ezt a csodát._

– _Ki vagy te? – azzal kérdően félrebiccentette a fejét._

_A madár is ugyanúgy tett, mire a fiatal nő elmosolyodott, s kiegyenesedett. A lény ezúttal is követte példáját._

– _Ne érts félre... – kezdett bele óvatosan Toriko, s habár nem akarta megtenni, tudta, hogy szükség van rá – örömmel tölt el, hogy itt vagy, de..._

_Nem hazudott. Mérhetetlen nyugalom járta át lényét, ahogy erre a csodás madárra pillantott. Nyugalom és az ígéret, hogy minden jóra fordul s boldog lehet még..._

– _Sajnos nem maradhatsz itt a szabadban... – vágott szomorú arcot a nő. Ösztönből érezte, hogy egy mitikus lénnyel van dolga. Ami azt jelenti, veszélyes és vadásznak rá. Előbbi miatt furcsamód nem aggódott; utóbbi miatt viszont annál inkább..._

_A madár ismét kérdően oldalra biccentette a fejét, mintha csak bátorítaná, folytassa. És Toriko engedelmeskedett._

– _Tudod itt... nem csak itt, de mindenhol... – nehezen találta a szavakat, ám úgy tűnt, mintha a madár anélkül is megértené gondolatait, hogy kimondaná. És mintha az aggodalmát is megérezte volna, mert egy pillanatra felderengett egész lénye, s azt sugározta, minden rendben lesz._

– _Ha tudnék, segítenék... – suttogta Toriko, s ez volt az a mondat, ami egész életét megváltoztatta._

_A hatalmas madár ekkor lehajtotta a fejét, s alakja megremegett. A nő kíváncsian, ámde bizonytalanul figyelte ténykedését. Hamarosan úgy tűnt, már nincs is formája az előbbi lénynek. Azonban ekkor elkezdett zsugorodni az energiatömeg, egészen addig, míg fel nem vette a lehető legkisebb alakot: a gömb formáját._

_Toriko óvatosan kinyújtotta kezeit, mikor a labda közelíteni kezdett felé. Amint hozzáért, legnagyobb meglepetésére kellemes melegséget érzékelt. Ha eddig csak sejtette, hát most azonnal tudta, hogy másféle misztikus lénnyel van dolga, mint amikről a krónikák meséltek. Ez a teremtés jóindulatú volt._

_Bár a nőnek kétsége sem volt afelől, ha feldühítik, legalább ugyanakkora pusztításra képes, mint amilyet a kyuubi vitt véghez..._

_Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy nem is annyira messze, mint hinné, egy gyermek magában hordozza a kilencfarkú rókát. És ott vannak a többiek, akikben mind-mind hasonló lények lakoznak. Talán megvédheti ezt a gyönyörű madarat, ha..._

_Mintha csak megérezte volna, merrefelé siklanak a fiatal nő gondolatai, a gömb felemelkedett és Toriko szívéhez lebegett, ami sokkal hevesebben kezdett verni. Egyre jobban elbizonytalanodott, mit is akar tenni, azonban úgy tűnt, már nincs visszaút: a gömb kíméletlenül behatolt a szívén keresztül testébe, Toriko pedig észveszejtő fájdalmak közepette esett össze a vizes mezőn._

_Emlékezett a kínra, ami megrázta a testét, s a forró könnycseppekre, amik szinte égették az arcát, mikor végigfolytak rajta. Aztán a kellemes melegségre, s a tagjaiban szétáradó békességre, ahogy teste-lelke lenyugodott._

_Már nem fájt semmi, s a világ szépnek tűnt. Szebbnek, mint valaha._

És napról-napra egyre több emléke tért vissza, ahogy azóta sok mindent megértett a madárral kapcsolatban is. Főként a nő álmaiban kommunikáltak egymással, de voltak pillanatok, mikor Toriko képes volt érezni egy-két erősebb gondolatát vagy érzelmét is.

Kölcsönösen segítettek egymáson, s ebből a kapcsolatból mindketten profitáltak. A nő végre hazatérhetett, s lehetőséget kapott egy boldogabb életre, mint ami valaha is várhatta volna Kiri falujában; a hatalmas madár pedig nem volt kitéve közvetlenül az evilági veszélyeknek. Egymást védelmezték és ez alatt a három röpke hónap alatt megtanultak bízni egymásban, bár kétségtelen, ez a kapcsolat még igencsak friss volt és gyenge lábakon állt.

Ám Toriko nem félt; bízott benne, hogy kiállják a próbákat, amiket ezután eléjük gördít az élet. És hogy egyszer végre minden emléke töredékmentesen visszatér gyermekkorával kapcsolatban. Még olyan messzinek érezte, mintha legalábbis egy másik életében tapasztalta volna meg mindazt a melegséget, majd a háború kínjait, amik elkeveredtek a régmúlt homályában.

„_Azért... egy tál ramen-t szívesen elcserélnék a kórházi koszttal..."_ jegyezte meg magában a fiatal nő, ahogy érezte, gyomra mindjárt megkordul. Nem csoda, hiszen már napok óta nem evett rendesen. Menekülés közben legkisebb gondja is nagyobbnak tűnt.

Megpróbálta lefejteni a csuklóját fogva tartó köteleket, ám rá kellett jönnie, fájós háta és gyenge jobb válla miatt ez még mindig esélytelennek látszik.

S ekkor ismét elkapta a madár egy röpke gondolatát, mire értelmezve azt, Toriko cinkosan elvigyorodott...

ˇ

– Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Tsunade, mikor benyitott a kórházi szoba ajtaján, ahová Torikót tették.

A két, oldalán őrt álló ANBU ninja óvatosan bepillantott felettese válla felett, míg a Hokagét kísérő Kakashi – átkozva Tsunade magassarkúját, hogy lábujjhegyre kellett állnia – áttekintett a nő feje felett.

Az ágy üres volt, s a két kötél ernyedten lógott le az oldalán. Torikónak pedig nyoma sem volt.

– Mióta van itt ablak? – jegyezte meg Kakashi lustán, mire mindenki kórház falába vert nagy lyukra pillantott, ahonnan örvendve suhant be a friss levegő.

Tsunade egyik szemöldöke rángatózni kezdett. Magában mormogott: _„Épp most, mikor végre eldöntöttem, hogy elfogadom, amit ajánl és próbára teszem, mennyire gondolta komolyan... épp most fogja magát, és ilyet művel!"_

– Argh! – bukott ki belőle, azzal Kakashi felé fordult, aki igyekezett minél hamarabb telitalpon állni, s a lehető legfeltűnésmentesebben viselkedni.

– Szedd össze Narutót és Sakurát és keressétek meg! – utasította sietősen, mire a jounin egy pillanatot sem váratta, hanem azonnal teleportált a szokásos füstfelhő kíséretében.

– Ti pedig... – vetett két oldalára halálos pillantásokat –, az irodámba jöttök, amint megtaláltuk őt.

Azzal elindult mérgesen a kórház folyosóján, de még hátraszólt a válla felett, mikor meghallotta a megkönnyebbült sóhajokat:

– Jót ne várjatok!

Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a két ANBU tag körül ismét feszültté válik a levegő. Aztán tovább dörmögött magában:

– Ilyen inkompetens tagokat! Hogy nem lehet meghallani, mikor leomlik a kórház fele! Grrr...

ˇ

Kakashi magában bosszankodva töprengett a leghatékonyabb terven. Először is be kell gyűjtenie Narutót, majd Sakurát. Aztán... aztán felosztja három részre a falut és keresni kezdik. Sajnos nem volt más választásuk, minthogy minden fűszálat megvizsgálva végigfésüljék egész Konohát...

Ráadásul idő szűkében is voltak. Kakashi bele sem akart gondolni, egy S-osztályú bűnöző mit művelhet szabadjára engedve szeretett otthonában. _„De mégha igaz is lenne a sztorija, hogy csak jounin és jó szándékkal Kirigakuréből Kohonába akart jönni... akkor sem hangzott elég megfelelőnek az indok. Ráadásul ha képes a saját faluját elárulni, akkor Konoha mit várhat tőle...? Mi a garancia arra, hogy nem árulja el ugyanúgy...?"_

A férfi megrázta a fejét. Mindent csak sorjában. Előbb összeszedni a csapatát, aztán megkeresni a nőt, utána pedig Tsunade elé vezetni. Csak remélte, hogy közben nem kell harcba bocsátkoznia – késő délután volt és még sok civil volt kint az utcákon, akik könnyedén belekeveredhettek egy esetleges küzdelembe. A közhiedelemmel ellentétben ugyanis Konoha nem csupán ninjákból állt – sokan voltak, akik „világi" foglalkozást űztek: kereskedők, pékek, ácsok... és még rengetegen, akik ugyanolyan munkából éltek, mintha nem is egy shinobi falu közösségéhez tartoznának. Elvégre ezeket a feladatokat is el kellett valakinek végeznie, hogy Konoha mindennapjai zökkenőmentesen teljenek – már amennyire ez egy rejtett faluban lehetséges...

„_Naruto... merre lehet Naruto?"_ Nem kellett sokáig gondolkodnia a válaszon: azonnal az Ichiraku Ramen felé vette az irányt. Sok lehetséges szín lejátszódott útközben a fejében, ami a nő megtalálását és elfogását illeti, azonban a valóság, ami akkor lelte, mikor bekukkantott a ramen stand függönyei mögé, minden kreativitását felülmúlta – márpedig ha valamiből, hát abból Hatake Kakashi nem állt szűkében, ezt már többször bebizonyította élete során.

Folytatása következik...


	4. Ch3: A ramenért mindent!

A ramenért mindent!

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**III. fejezet: A ramenért mindent!**_

– Óóóh... –Toriko csak ment az orra után; a memóriájában a falut illetően még mindig nem bízott száz százalékban.

Jobbnak látta, ha az illat után siet, mintha megpróbálná magától kitalálni, merre lehet mindenki kedvenc ramen standja, az Ichiraku Ramen. Miközben járta az utcákat, a kórházból való menekülés emléke halvány mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Miután begyógyította sérüléseit, könnyedén kicselezte magát a kötelek közül. Aztán egy egyszerű jutsu segítségével hangszigeteltté tette a szobát és elkezdett kutakodni. Először is villámgyorsan megmosakodott, majd pedig átnézte a szekrényeket, polcokat és mikor megtalálta a ruháit, rögvest átöltözött.

A következő lépés a friss levegő forrásának megtalálása volt, amihez legegyszerűbben az az út vezetett, ha egy lyukat ver a kórházba falába. Legalább fel tudja mérni az erejét, mennyire sikerült felépülnie...

Utána pedig már hagyta, hogy az orra vezesse a ramen után.

És íme a bizonyíték, hogy erőfeszítései gyümölcsözőek voltak: ott állt az Ichiraku Ramen előtt, élvezve az illatokat. De mikor korgó gyomra emlékeztette, nem gyönyörködhet tovább, hanem azonnal hozzá kell látnia, hogy megtöltse éhes hasát, hát egy pillanatot sem tétovázott. Máris a pult előtt találta magát.

Aminek a másik végén egy szőke fiú ült, már a ramenjét szürcsölve, s Torikónak vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy kivárhassa a sorát. A pult mögött ácsorgó férfi egy mosollyal az arcán üdvözölte:

– Irasshaimase!

– Jó napot; egy rament kérek.

– Milyet?

– Az mindegy, de nagy adag legyen és laktató! Amennyi csak belefér! – vigyorgott a nő, akinek lelki szemei előtt már a nagy tál ramen lebegett.

Látván a vendége tekintetében jelenlévő ábrándozó csillogást, a férfi azonnal hozzáfogott a rendelés elkészítéséhez. Alig egy pillanat múlva már ott gőzölgött Toriko előtt egy óriási tál ramen, mindenfélével megrakodva, finom illatokkal körülvéve.

– Mmmhmm... mennyei... – motyogta csillogó szemekkel Toriko. – Itadakimasu!

Azzal kéttétörte a bambuszdarabot, hogy két pálcikát kapjon, s azonnal elkezdte belapátolni a finomságot.

– Ízlik? – kérdezte a pult mögül a férfi, aki aggódott, mikor fullad meg vevője e sebesség mellett. Toriko azonban nem hagyta abba az evést, csak bólintott. A tulaj aztán a másik végen ülő Narutóra pillantott, aki meglepve figyelte a sebességet, ahogy a nő evett. Aztán elszánt fény csillant szemeiben.

– Én is kérek egy olyat! – fordult a férfi felé, aki (ugyan kételkedve, de) azonnal hozzálátott még egy adag elkészítéséhez.

Azonban alig kapta meg a szőke fiú az adagját, Toriko kényelmesen hátradőlt és sóhajtott egyet.

– Áh, de finom volt...! – mindketten meglepetten pillantottak rá. Főleg azután, ami utána hangzott el a nő szájából:

– Kérhetnék még egy ilyet?

– Pe-persze! – azzal máris készült a következő.

Naruto harcra készen tartotta evőpálcikáit adagja fölött, mire a nő gyanakodva tekintett rá.

– Mi ez? Talán kihívás? – kérdezte egy hamiskás mosollyal, mire a fiú vigyorogva bólintott.

– Naná! Aki később fejezi be, az fizet!

– Hmm... – Toriko eltöprengett. – Mondd csak, hány tállal ettél eddig meg...?

– Tessék, az extra nagy, extra... extra ramenje! – tette le a nő elé az adagot a férfi.

A kérdések ideje lejárt. Most már vérre ment a dolog. Ez a csata fogja eldönteni, ki a legjobb – ramen-evésben.

– Felkészülni... – mondta jól érthetően a nő, saját pálcikáit is a ramenes tál fölé pozícionálva. Még egy utolsó sóhaj, erőgyűjtés és...

– RAJTA!

Azzal mindketten egyszerre nekiestek az extra nagy extra rameneknek; a külvilág megszűnt számukra, csupán a tálak léteztek és az evőpálcikáik. A pult mögött a tulaj megszeppenve figyelte a jelenetet, attól tartva, vendégei netán rosszul lennének. Ismerte Naruto teherbírását, de tudta, a fiú így még nem próbálta ki magát. A nőről viszont nem tudott semmit se. Ráadásul, ha bármi rosszul sülne el, akkor annak az Ichiraku Ramen látná a kárát...

– Á, tudtam, hogy itt talállak, Naruto! – hallatszott fel egy hang, majd a papírlapok suhogása, ahogy bedugta a fejét a boltba Kakashi. Ám legnagyobb sajnálatára a fiú nem figyelt rá.

– Most... nemér... ekrá... – motyogta két csámcsogás közt a genin. – Verseny...

Kakashi kérdően pillantott a tulajdonosra, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

– Fogadott, hogy gyorsabban eszi meg, mint a másik vendégem.

– Áh, értem... – gondolkozott el a jounin, ám ekkor eszébe jutott az S-osztályú bűnöző, majd Tsunade gyilkos tekintete. Ha nem találják meg minél hamarabb azt a nőszemélyt, akkor...

– Naruto – fordult ismét a fiú felé, aki már a felénél tartott a hatalmas tálnak. – Emlékszel arra nőre, aki délelőtt...

– Igen-igen – csámcsogta a fiú. – Mi van vele?

„_Lenyűgöző, hogy evés __**közben**__ is tud beszélni, anélkül, hogy szünetet tartana..."_

– Megszökött a kórházból és Tsunade-sama...

– Tsunade ba-chan? – nyammogta a fiú. _„Már csak pár falat maradt! Hehe... én nyerek! Tuti én nyerek!"_

– A lényeg, hogy meg kell keresnünk. Ezt pedig fejezd be... MOST!

– Dehát Kakashi-senseiiiii!! – kiáltozta Naruto, aki még mindig evett.

Elég komikus látvány volt, amint a jounin a grabancánál fogva rángatja kifelé a ramenes standtól a fiút, aki nem hagyja magát, bizonyítani akar és kezében a tállal, abba nem hagyja egy pillanatra sem az evést! Lábát pedig a szék köré fonja, nehogy el tudják vonszolni.

– Még... előtte... meg kell... ennem... nyernem...

– Naruto... – hangzott vészjóslóan a férfi hangja.

– Áh, ez jólesett! Gochisousama! – dőlt hátra megint a nő székében. De most már befejezte és boldogan sóhajtott ezután a kiadós és jóleső vacsora után. – Kaphatnék egy pohár vizet?

– Természetesen – egy pillanat múlva már egy pohár víz állt előtte a pulton, ő pedig nyugodtan szürcsölni kezdte. De aztán gyanúsnak találta a nagy csendet balfelől, ahol elvileg még nem végzett a fiú az evéssel. Oldalra sandított, s akkor meglátta a megdermedt Kakashit, amint rá meredt, s a legalább ugyanannyira meglepett Narutót, aki szintén őt bámulja. Olyan volt, mintha mozgás közben szoborrá változtak volna; a jounin épp ráncigálta a fiút, aki pedig éppen emelte a következő falatot a szájához, miközben lábaival a székhez láncolta magát. Mindez olyan mozdulatlanságban, mintha az idő állt volna meg.

Mindkettejük arcára rá volt írva, nem hisznek annak, amit látnak, azonban más okokból. A szőke fiú nem akarta elhinni, hogy lehetséges lenne, hogy bárki lekörözze ramen-evésben, míg a jounin azon döbbent meg, hogy talán ez lett volna a legutolsó hely, ahol keresné az eltűnt nőszemélyt.

Toriko pedig még egyet kortyolt vizéből, amíg le nem esett neki, hol látta már a férfit. Na, akkor aztán úgy meglepődött, hogy azonnal félre is nyelt. A köhögő roham pedig nem akarta nyugton hagyni onnantól kezdve.

– Jól van? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva a pult másik oldalán álló férfi, aki bárhogy is akarta, nem tudott egyebet segíteni, minthogy kérdez.

A nő két köhögés közt nagyban bólogatott, azonban szervezete még mindig nem akart lenyugodni. Végül aztán Kakashi ráébredt, talán mégsem örülne neki a Hokage, ha egy pohár víz ivása közben elhalálozott S-osztályú bűnözőt vinne elé – ugyanis még mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy a nő az –, úgyhogy aztán óvatosan ráütögetett Toriko hátára, aki ennek hála hamarosan abba tudta hagyni a köhögést.

– Kö-köszönöm – köhögött még egy utolsót, azzal egy kortyra felhúzta a maradék vizet, majd a könnycseppeket letörölte a szeme sarkából. Rég volt ilyen kegyetlen félrenyelésben része. Megköszörülte a torkát, mert egy kicsikét még irritálta valami, de megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy már eltűnt a köhögési-ingere.

– Maga.

Toriko ijedten ugrott egy aprót a hangra, majd forrása felé fordult: Kakashihoz.

– Igen? – vigyorgott idétlenül, mint egy gyermek, akit valami csintalanságon fogtak. A jounin összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Megszökött a kórházból – csend. – Valami magyarázat?

– Éhes voltam? Ehhe... – túrt a hajába kissé idegesen Toriko.

– Velem jön.

– Jó, csak hadd fizessem ki a...

– Nem. MOST.

– Nee-san, nem kell kifizetnie! Maga nyerte a fogadást! – ellenkezett Naruto is, bár teljesen már okokból.

– Igen, de... – Toriko már éppen magyarázkodni kezdett volna, mikor Kakashi ismét közbevágott.

– _Most..._ – húzta el a szót.

– Tényleg mi lesz a ramen kifizetésével? – nyújtotta a kezét tanácstalanul a pult mögött álló férfi.

– A rament én fizetem! – jelentette ki Naruto.

– Na de... – kezdett volna bele Toriko.

– Velem jön! – szögezte le Kakashi.

– De a ramen...

Végül szó szót követett és – nem tudni ugyan, hogyan, de – Kakashi és Naruto elkezdtek vitatkozni, míg Toriko diszkréten megkérdezte, mennyivel tartozik, aztán átnyújtotta a pénzt és távozott.

Pontosabban a bolt mellett várakozott. Mikor kijött, azonnal szembetűnt a falu mögött húzódó sziklafal, amelyen az öt Hokage képmása volt látható. Elmerengve nézte végig őket, majd tért vissza és időzött el a negyedik arcképén. Az emlékek ismét elragadták, de nemsokára már megint a jelenben volt, s éppen leküzdeni készült ama vágyát, hogy körbejárjon a városon. Már így is épp elég bajba került. Egy mélyet sóhajtott, s ekkor meghallotta – a csendet. Ami azt jelentette, háta mögött a két ninja abbahagyta a veszekedést és rájöttek, hogy ő eltűnt.

Ahogy azt várni lehetett, Kakashi alig egy pillanat múlva megjelent, ám ekkora Toriko már könnyedén nekitámaszkodott a ramenes standnak, karjait összefonva, a lába előtti földdarabot szuggerálva.

– Hova megy? – kérdezte lustán, mikor meghallotta, a jounin távolodik tőle. Kakashi magában káromkodott egy cifrát, azzal visszafordult a nő felé, aki lassan felemelte a fejét és találkozott tekintetük.

Toriko most már emlékezett rá. Emlékezett a nála néhány évvel idősebb kisfiúra, aki mindig komoly volt és állandóan azt a komor maszkot viselte. Emlékezett az éjsötét szempárra és az elszánt tekintetre. A nő elgondolkozott, vajon mi történhetett a bal szemével, ami most is le volt takarva, mint akkor, mikor először találkoztak a kórházban. És vajon sikerült-e végre elsajátítania a Chidorit...? A nő magában horkantott egyet. Persze, hogy sikerült. Neki ne sikerült volna? Ráadásul volt épp elég ideje gyakorolni azóta, nem igaz?

Hirtelen felvillantak előtte az utolsó emlékképek vele kapcsolatban: ahogy csapatával elindul, hogy egy veszélyes küldetést teljesítsenek, az ellenség utánpótlását kellett elvágniuk azzal, hogy felrobbantanak egy hidat. Toriko emlékezett, milyen elszánt volt a tekintete, ugyanakkor néha-néha elkapta azt az árulkodó csillanást is, amikor a keserűség eluralkodott rajta egy röpke pillanatra. Szégyellte az apját akkoriban, annak ellenére, hogy az akkor gyermek Toriko próbálta elmondani neki, mennyire tiszteletreméltó volt a férfi döntése. A kis Kakashi azonban nem akart hinni neki, hiába bizonygatta elszántan a lány.

Vajon még mindig szégyelli az apját? Most se fontolná meg a lány szavait?

És...

Vajon emlékszik-e még rá...?

Vagy csak egy idegesítő emlék volt, amit minél hamarabb el akart felejteni a lány eltűnése után? Nem mintha olyan közeli barátok lettek volna. A kis Kakashi nehezen bízott másokban, s Torikóval csak néhányszor találkoztak, amikor a kislány meglátogatta a nagybátyját. Akkor se beszéltek sokat, ám a lány felnézett rá. Büszke volt rá és reménykedett, egyszer barátok lehetnek.

Azonban a háború közbeszólt és elváltak útjaik. Kakashi minden bizonnyal elfelejtette a régmúltat, azonban Toriko, akinek ismét minden emléke új volt azzal az időszakkal kapcsolatban, most csak nehezen tudta kiverni a fejéből a dolgot.

Végül a nő sóhajtott egy mélyet, ellökte magát a ramenes standtól és a jounin mellé sétált, aki eltűnődve (ámde persze még mindig gyanakodva) nézte.

– Azt hittem, a Hokagéhoz megyünk – jegyezte meg Toriko, akit zavart a férfi átható tekintete.

– Igen – jött a tömör válasz, azzal együtt elindultak a Hokage irodája felé. Tsunade minden bizonnyal ott lesz majd...

ˇ

Naruto még percekig bambulva pislogott a távozó alakok után, aztán megvonta a vállát és betömte maradék ramenjét. Finom volt ez az extra nagy... extra ramen, de még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy bárki is legyőzhetné ramen-evésben. Na jó, talán Chouji, de akkor is nagyon szoros küzdelem lenne, arról Naruto gondoskodna!

Lassan, nyugodtan ízlelte az utolsó falatokat, s miután végzett, megitta a pohár vizet, amit a tulaj elé rakott. A fiú vigyorogva fogadta el és egy hörpintésre kiitta. Aztán jólesően hátradőlt.

– Remek volt! Nagyon-nagyon finom volt, oji-san! – dicsérte kedvenc ramen mesterét a fiú.

– Örülök, hogy neked is ízlett, Naruto – mosolygott a férfi.

A genin még egy percig csendben üldögélt, emésztve a vacsoráját, de aztán csak feltápászkodott és előhalászta pénztárcáját. Elfojtotta sóhaját, amint a mélyére nézett. Igen, látta az alját, ami azt jelentette, eléggé megsoványodott az utóbbi időben szegényke...

– Mennyi lesz akkor a nee-san adagjával együtt?

Felpillantott, mikor nem kapott választ. A férfi csak rámosolygott a pult mögül.

– Semmit nem kell fizetned; már el lett intézve.

– Na de... – Naruto gyanakodva vonta össze szemöldökét. – A nee-san? – mikor a válasz igenlő volt, morogva megjegyezte:

– Pedig mondtam neki, hogy kifizetem. Fogadtunk és én veszítettem. Így a helyes, nem? – nézett fel a férfire, aki bólintott, de azért még hozzátette:

– Azt mondta, feltétlenül adjam át neked, hogy szerinte nem volt fair. Ha egyenlő esélyekkel indultatok volna, bizonyára te nyertél volna.

– Ezt nem értem – rázta meg a fejét a fiú.

– Akkor legközelebb, ha látod, kérdezd meg. Én sem tudom, miért mondta.

– Úgy lesz! – mosolyodott el Naruto. – Mindenképpen megkeresem!

Azzal a fiú elindult hazafelé, jóllakottan és kimerülten. Habár a küldetés nagyszerű sikerrel járt, azért az összepakolás, most meg a fogadás igencsak kimerítette. Igen. Bizonyosan.

Apropó, küldetés...

– Nem mondott valamit azzal a nee-sannal kapcsolatban Kakashi-sensei, miközben ettem...?

ˇ

– Ne zavarjanak! – kiáltott ki Tsunade, reagálva a kopogásra.

– Kakashi vagyok...

– Megtalálta?

– Igen.

– Az más – sóhajtott gondterhelten a Hokage, majd összeszedte magát, mielőtt bebocsátást engedett volna az irodájába.

Az ajtó kinyílt, s Toriko lépett be (összeszedve minden bátorságát... emlékezett még, Tsunade milyen tud lenni, ha mérges), majd mögötte Kakashi.

– Nos? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a Hokage.

– Épp Narutóért mentem, mikor megtaláltam – jelentette a férfi. Tsunade már éppen feltette volna következő kérdését, azonban egy váratlanul hangos csuklás félbeszakította.

– Hikk! –Toriko a szája elé kapta a kezét és mélyen elvörösödött. – Jaj, sajnálom... Igazán nem tu-_hikk_-dom, hogy miért... _hikk_...

– Hol találtad meg?

– Az Ichiraku Ramen-nél – felelt Kakashi. – Éppen...

– _HIKK!_

– Éppen Narutóval versenyeztek. Valami fogadás...

– _Hikk._

– Értem.

Csend ülte meg a szobát. Illetve...

– _Hikk. Hikk, hikk._

A Toriko mellett álló férfi próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem hallaná a csuklást, Tsunadén azonban már látszott, nagyon elege van.

– B-bocsánat... _hikk_ egy pillanat... – szabadkozott Toriko, azzal hátat fordított nekik. Vett egy nagy levegőt és magában elszámolt tízig... aztán biztos, ami biztos, még egy kicsikét bent tartotta a levegőjét, mielőtt kifújta volna. Úgy tűnt, sikerült legyőznie a csuklását.

– Khm... elnézést érte – fordult meg, a hajába túrva.

– Oyayoshi-san... – kezdett bele Tsunade, hagyva, hogy hangulata érződjön hangján.

– Igen?

– Éppen visszamentem a kórházi szobájába, hogy szóljak a döntésemről, erre eltűnik. Ráadásul még mindig pihennie kéne. Megmagyarázná?

– Á, igen... – sóhajtott Toriko, majd erővel leráncigálta kezét a hajából, hogy ne turkáljon bele állandóan. – Khöm... szóval az úgy volt, hogy...

– Fogja rövidre, ha lehet...

– Igen. Tehát... ténylegnagyonéhesvoltamésamúgysevoltsemmilevegőmabbanakicsiszobábanéskülönbenislátniakartammárKohonátéséhesvoltamés... szóval így történt... ja, igen, és már nincs szükségem kórházi ellátásra... – tette még hozzá óvatosan.

– Azt majd én döntöm el.

Toriko próbálta legyűrni a hatalmas ingert, hogy megforgassa szemeit. Nagyon nehezen, de azért csak sikerült neki – ezúttal.

– Annyira csak nem lehetett komoly a helyzet, hogy ne tudott volna még egy kicsikét várni – nézett rá szigorúan a Hokage, s Toriko hirtelen nagyon úgy érezte, ismét kislány, Tsunade pedig épp valami csintalanságon kapta volna rajta.

Ő pedig nem tud mást tenni, minthogy idétlenül-ártatlanul vigyorog, a haját turkálva.

Épp, ahogyan most is teszi...

Tsunade mélyet sóhajtott.

– Habár már eldőlt, maradhat-e, ez nem volt egy jó húzás, ugye maga is belátja?

– I-igen – bólintott őszinte megbánással a szemében Toriko. – Sajnálom...

Folytatása következik...

_irasshaimase:_ nagyon udvarias köszönési forma, akkor mondják, mikor vevő érkezik egy boltba vagy például vendégek egy szállodába_  
itadakimasu:_ evés előtt mondják; megköszönik az ételt_  
gochisousama:_ evés után még egyszer meg szokták köszönni az ételt a japánok...

_nee-san:_ (o)nee azt jelenti, „nővér" (mint valaki nővére), ám a gyerekek szokták így hívni azokat a lányokat / fiatalabb nőket is, akiket megkedveltek; Naruto sokszor használta ezt még az első sorozatban, s habár most már nem olyan kicsi, valamiért csak így tudtam elképzelni :) (különben is, félig-meddig még mindig gyerek xD)

_oji-san:_ az (o)ji (megjegyzem, egy „i"-vel, nem kettővel; az más!) megszólítást valaki a nagybátyjára vagy idősebb férfiakra használhatja; Naruto esetében ugye utóbbi


	5. Ch4: Egy átlagos konohai éjszaka

Egy átlagos konohai éjszaka

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**IV. fejezet: Egy átlagos konohai éjszaka**_

Egy hosszú pillanatig senki sem beszélt, így feszült csend uralkodott el a helyiségben. Hirtelen nagyon érdekesnek tűnt Toriko számára a szőnyeg, amin állt. _„Nem, most komolyan... másmilyenre emlékszem..."_ morfondírozott el szórakozottan a nő. Végül aztán Tsunade volt az, aki először megszólalt:

– A kérését megfontoltuk és úgy döntöttünk, hogy egyelőre a faluban maradhat... _természetesen_ megfigyelés alatt.

„_Pfű... természetesen..."_ ismételte magában Toriko gondterhelten. Nem volt ínyére a dolog, ám belátta, hogy a Hokage helyében valószínűleg ő is így döntött volna hasonló esetben. Beleegyezően bólintott, azon töprengve, így vajon hogy fog ellátogatni olyan helyekre, amik a faluban töltött régi életéhez kötik... anélkül persze, hogy leleplezné magát. Aztán csak kiszakadt egy sóhaj belőle. _„Végül is elmehetek ide-oda. Nem mintha számítana, hisz úgyse emlékszik rám senki"_ erősítette meg magában a nő.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy...

–Tudo... elnézést – kapta össze magát Toriko. – Igen, tisztában vagyok vele, ez mit jelent.

Tsunade biccentett.

– Bizonytalan ideig így marad, amíg máshogy nem döntök efelől. Érthető?

– Természetesen – bólintott Toriko.

– Rendben van – a Hokage elgondolkozott, mi maradt még megbeszélnivaló. – Áh, igen! Azt mondta, jounin?

A nő némán biccentett, de aztán mégis hozzátette:

– Tudom, hogy az Ön és a falu bizalmát ki kell érdemelnem, de addig is... teljesítek minden feladatot, amit rám bíz.

– Jól van – sóhajtott Tsunade. – Egyelőre kap egy kis időt, hogy hozzászokjon itt a dolgok menetéhez és aztán majd meglátjuk.

– Van egy szabad lakás ezen a címen – a Godaime írni kezdett egy papírcetlire. – Egyelőre ingyenes, de amint elkezd dolgozni és küldetéseket teljesíteni, tehát lesz keresete, az albérletet fizetnie kell.

– Értem – válaszolt Toriko, ahogy elvette a felé nyújtott lapot.

– Ennyi lenne – gondolta át mégegyszer Tsunade, majd biccentett. – Elmehet.

Az asztal másik felén álló fiatal nő óvatosan bólintott, majd kisétált a helyiségből. Azonban az ajtóban még egy pillanatra megállt, visszafordult és enyhén meghajolt:

– Nagyon köszönöm a lehetőséget.

– Hmm...

Azzal Toriko felegyenesedett és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Pár lépésnyivel arrébb elővette a kis papírlapot és megnézte a ráfirkantott címet. Még egy hosszú pillanatig képtelen volt levakarni az arcáról a fintort. _„Ebben a negyedben száll meg a jouninok többsége, ha minden igaz..."_ némán sóhajtott, majd újból elindult – ezúttal szállása felé. _„Gondolom, így könnyebb megfigyelés alatt tartania... de sebaj, legalább van hol meghúzódnom... anélkül, hogy magyarázkodnom kéne..."_

– Hosszú volt ez a nap...! – jegyezte meg halkan, ahogy kilépett az épületből, s megállt egy pillanatra a lépcső tetején. Nyújtózkodott egyet, majd...

– _Hikk!_

ˇ

Ezalatt bent, Tsunade irodájában még mindig Torikóról folyt a szó:

– Szeretném, ha te is ránéznél, amikor időd engedi – kérte a Hokage. – És értesíts, ha valami gyanúsat vagy... _érdekeset_ tenne. Rendben van?

– Igenis.

Kakashi utolsó hangjait elnyomta egy, a folyosó végéről érkező hangos csuklás. Mindketten összerezzentek.

– És ha még sokáig folytatja, keríts neki valamit erre a csuklásra... – jegyezte meg morcosan, majd valamit a férfi felé dobott, aki könnyedén elkapta a kis csomagot. Több szó nem esett köztük; Tsunade bízott benne, a jounin tudja, mihez kezdjen vele.

ˇ

Toriko nyugodtan járta Konoha lassacskán csendesedő utcáit, még mindig a csuklástól szenvedve. Azonban sikerült visszaszorítania minél halkabbra, amit sikerként könyvelt el. Abban viszont biztos volt, már nem bírja sokáig a rekeszizma vagy akármi, ami ilyenkor összerándul, ha tovább folytatja.

Így inkább irányt váltott és elindult abba az irányba, ahol mindenféle gyógykészítmények voltak kaphatóak. Aztán feltekintett az égre és látta, hogy a Nap már lement, s egyre több csillag pislog vissza rá. Ekkor megijedt, hogy netán bezárnak, mire odaér. Feltéve, hogy még mindig ott van, ahol, és ő is jól emlékszik... Már így is sok változást vett észre Konohán. Ezt a kyuubi támadásának tudta be, ami már azután történt, hogy ő... eltűnt onnan.

„_Na jó. Előbb szerezzünk valamit erre, aztán nosztalgiázzunk, oké?"_ kérdezte magától, azzal váratlanul szökkent egy aprót, s már el is tűnt Kakashi és a két ANBU tag figyelő szeme elől. Egyvalami futott át mindhármuk agyán: _„Gyors."_

Aztán pedig a lehetőségek, hogy mégis mi lehet az oka, hogy ilyen sebességet használ. Már éppen beerőlködték volna magukat a rémképek Konoha elpusztításáról Kakashi agyába, mikor nem is olyan messziről egy kiáltást hozott feléjük a szél:

– Neeeeee...!!

Azonnal abba az irányba lendültek, s pillanatokon belül megérkeztek a helyszínre, tartva attól, Toriko esetleg már megmutatta a foga fehérjét.

Ám nem így történt. A helyzet úgy festett, hogy a nő a gyógyszertár előtt ácsorgott, gyilkos pillantásokat vetve rá, néha pedig a szomszédban meghúzódó gyógynövényüzletet illette meg hasonlóan kedves tekintettel. Tisztán látszott, hol ökölbe szorítja a kezét, hol elernyeszti őket, hogy aztán újra megismételje a mozdulatot. Légzése rendszertelen volt, de mély. Végül aztán nem bírta tovább, ahogy kitört belőle a feszültség, kezeit a magasba lendítve:

– Argh! – ezúttal ismét hajba-túrás következett. – _Tudtam_, hogy túl késő van már!

Azzal morcosan, összefont karokkal továbbballagott. Három árnyéka pedig követte, egy-egy pillantást lopva az üzletekre: már mindegyiken a „Zárva" felirat virított.

– _HIKK!_ A fenébe! _Hikk!_ Grrr...

Ehhez hasonló hangulatban folytatták útjukat...

ˇ

Naruto épp hazaért és úgy döntött, kicsikét elnyújtózik asztalánál, mielőtt aludni tér, mikor meghallotta a kiáltást a közvetlen közelében. Ijedten rezzent össze – pedig már épp elbóbiskolt és Sakura-cha...

– Hmm... de ismerős volt a hang... – motyogta magának, ahogy próbált rájönni, mikor hallotta legutóbb. Szemei éberen pattantak ki, ahogy rájött, vetélytársa a ramen standnál birtokolta ezt a hangot.

– Bajban van! – ez az egy gondolat szaladt át fején, ahogy kirohant lakásából, le az utcára és még éppen elkapta pillantásával az egyik távoli sarkon beforduló alakot. Nyomban utána eredt és hamarosan be is érte.

„_Naruto?"_ vonta fel szemöldökét Kakashi a háztetők árnyékában. _„Mit keres itt?"_

– Nee-san! – kiáltott a fiú Toriko után, aki azonban úgy tűnt, nem hallja, mivel ment tovább.

– Nee-san! – a második szólongatásra azért megállt és óvatosan tekintett hátra a válla felett. Biztos nem őt szólítják, azonban ő az egyetlen az utcán. Jó lenne a végére járni ennek...

Naruto integetni kezdett, mire a nő megállt, s bevárta őt. Mikor kifulladva odaért a fiú, megvárta, míg lenyugszik, aztán hozzálátott mondandójához:

– Te kiáltoztál?

– Ööö... – _„Nagy levegő, bent tartani, nehogy elkezdj csuklani!"_ Nem nagyon látszott, de azért kivehető volt, ahogy Toriko elvörösödik, majd bólint. – Bocsánat... – motyogta, még mindig félve a csuklástól.

„_Előbb köhögő roham, most meg csuklás... Komolyan, már csak a röhögő görcs hiányzik... Ja, de az már megvolt a kórházban délelőtt..."_

– Miért?

– Áh, csak _hikk_ afene... szóval _hikk_ be voltak zár-_hikk_-va a boltok és ne-_hikk_-em találtam így ellensz-_hikk_-ert a csu-_hikk_-klásra... Nem tudnál vala-_hikk_-mit rá?

Narutónak egy hosszú pillanatba telt, mire kibogozta a sok csuklás közül a mondanivalót, Toriko pedig igyekezett visszatartani a lélegzetét, hogy minél kevesebbet kelljen szenvednie. Így csak félpercenként csuklott egyet... _„S a legszomorúbb az egészben, hogy már ez is nagy fejlemény..."_ sóhajtott magában a nő.

– Á, értem, csuklásra kell valami! – derült fel a fiú arca, mire a jounin heves bólogatásba kezdett. – Hát miért nem iszol vizet? – kérdezte magától értetődő módon Naruto, füligvigyorral az arcán, tarkóján tartva a kezét.

– Té-tényleg! _Hikk_ – nevetett fel Toriko, kezét ismét a hajába túrva.

A kegyetlen dolog akkor jött, mikor a nevetést rendre megszakította a szapora csuklás, mire Toriko még jobban elkezdett nevetni – és immáron ez is csak elősegítette csuklásait –, ráadásul egy idő után Naruto is bekapcsolódott.

Ott nevettek ketten, a kihalt utca legközepén, éjszaka, mint két ember, akiknek az égvilágon semmi baja – azonkívül, hogy egyikük már attól tart, a csuklás fogja okozni halálát. Aztán, mikor végre sikerült valamennyire kijózanodniuk, a fiatal nő végre megjegyezte:

– De, azt hiszem már minde-_hikk_-en üzlet bezárt... Hol kapok így vizet?

– Hát igyál csapvizet! Az jó itt Konohában!

– Na igen... – hirtelen komoly arcot vágott Toriko és Naruto már épp azon kezdett el gondolkodni, talán nem sértette-e meg valamivel.

– Mi a baj?

– Semmi, csak... _hikk_... épp indultam a szállásomra, csak új a he-_hikk_-ely és azt se tudom, mi van ott, vagy mi nincs. Úgy értem, víz csak van, de mi va-_hikk_-n, ha... mittudomén...

– Túl sokat aggódsz, nee-san – vigyorodott el ismét Naruto, s mosolya csak még jobban szétterjedt, mikor meglátta Toriko meglepett arckifejezését. – De ha ennyire bizonytalan vagy, akkor gyere, meghívlak egy pohár vízre!

– Té-té-_hikk_-nyleg?

– Persze! Gyere!

– Köszönöm szépen _hikk_.

Azzal a két alak az utcán elindult arrafelé, amerről a fiú érkezett.

– Ugyan! Különben is, még meg sem köszöntem, hogy kifizetted a rament! Pedig nekem kellett volna!

– Áh, nem volt fair a vers-_hikk_-eny!

– Miért nem?

– Majd elmagyarázom a víz u-_hikk_-tán, jó? – nevetett saját magán Toriko.

– Ja, jó! – mosolygott a fiú.

Csendben haladtak – leszámítva a rendszeres csuklásokat, amik a nőből törtek ki –, mígnem elértek a házhoz, aminek a legfelső emeletén lakott Naruto. Mikor felértek, a fiú gyorsan beszaladt.

– Mindjárt hozom a vizet, jó? Várj meg ott!

– De... – a nő elgondolkozott, majd végül arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy tökéletesen igaza van a fiúnak, elvégre ő egy teljesen ismeretlen személy a számára. – Jó.

Alig egy pillanat múlva feltűnt az ajtóban Naruto és egy pohár vizet nyújtott át Torikónak.

– Azt mondják, hogyha aprókat kortyolsz, akkor elmúlik a csuklásod.

– Igen? – a nő óvatosan, piciket ivott, ahogyan a fiú tanácsolta, aztán egy kicsit várt és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy csodák csodájára elmúlt a csuklása! Két kortyra megitta a maradékot és átnyújtotta a poharat Narutónak.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm! Életet mentettél! – nevetett a nő, a hajába túrva.

– Nincs mit – vigyorodott el a fiú, aztán komolyra váltott az arca.

– Nagyon kedves vagy, pedig még a nevemet sem tudod...

– Hát, te se az enyémet, nee-san! – nevette el magát a genin.

– Oyayoshi Toriko vagyok – nyújtotta felé a jobb kezét a nő. – Örülök, hogy megismertelek.

– Uzumaki Naruto! – jelentette ki büszkén a tinédzser, kezet fogva Torikóval. – Jól jegyezd meg, mert egy nap én leszek a Hokage Tsunade ba-chan után!

– Ó?

– Bizony!

Jóleső csend következett, aztán Toriko megmozdult.

– Ideje végre hazamennem... nagyon köszönöm a segítséged, Naruto-kun.

– Hehhe... szívesen, Toriko nee-san!

– Akkor jó éjt!

– Várj!

– Igen?

– Még mindig nem mesélted el, miért fizetted ki a rament...

– Mert te nyertél volna egy fair versenyben – emlékeztette Toriko.

– Ezt már mondtad, de még mindig nem értem, miért.

– Majd egyszer elmesélem, de most már későre jár – kacsintott rá a nő, kitérve a válasz elől. – Jó éjszakát!

– Jó éjt! – kiáltott utána Naruto, ahogy figyelte, Toriko hogyan fogja magát és ugrál tetőről-tetőre a konohai éjszakában.

Aztán beballagott a lakásába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, hogy végre nyugovóra térjen.

A két ANBU és Kakashi pedig a nő után eredtek. _„Oyayoshi Toriko... miért cseng olyan ismerősen ez a név...?"_ kérdezte magától a férfi, s elhatározta, hamarosan kideríti a rejtélyt, ami ekörül a gyanús nő körül forog.

„_De nem most..."_ sóhajtott, mikor megérezte, fájdalom nyilall a bal szemébe. Az Itachi ellen vívott harc óta, mikor úgy kimerítette magát és a sharingan-ját, az a különös lény pedig előkerült a dimenziók közti repedésből, a lehető leglehetetlenebb időpontokban fájdult meg a szeme. Ráadásul ezzel együtt járt egy hirtelen kimerültség is; rosszabb esetben még a chakraszintje is jócskán megcsappant.

Éjszaka pedig gyakrabban és hevesebben fordult ez elő. Nem egyszer volt már az utóbbi három hónapban, hogy felébredt a bal szemében lévő fájdalomra. Elgondolkozott, vajon Itachinak vannak-e hasonló tünetei, vagy ő megúszta...

Így aztán Kakashi nem tehetett mást, minthogy hazafelé vette az irányt, s elhalasztotta a rejtély megoldását. A sharingan kényszerítette rá és sajnos még Tsunade-sama sem volt képes teljesen kikúrálni. Azt mondta, idővel teljesen felépül, azonban úgy tűnt, ha összehasonlítjuk ezt a három hónappal későbbi időpontot egy korábbival – mondjuk két héttel ezelőttivel –, akkor a tények azt mutatják, hogy bizony csak rosszabbodott a dolog...

ˇ

„_Hmm... úgy emlékeztem, sokkal közelebb van az a negyed a Hokage irodájához..."_ morfondírozott magában Toriko, az árnyékokba burkolózva. Újból kiszakadt belőle egy sóhajtás, s egy pillanatra behunyta szemeit, úgy közlekedett a kihalt utcán. Zsibongott az elméje a sok újdonságtól, valamint lelke még mindig izgatott volt és nagyon boldog. Érezte, ha nem nyugszik le, ma sem fog tudni aludni...

Lábai vitték, már nem is figyelt oda, mikor egyszercsak azt vette észre, hogy megáll. Meglepetten nyitotta ki szemeit és pislogott párat, majd körülnézett, hová vezették ösztönös lépései.

„_Naná... hova máshova...?"_ kérdezte magától, csendben fürkészve a lepukkant épületet. Szomorú tekintetét lassan felemelte, hogy teljes egészében lássa az egykor vidám és meleg otthont, ami ezúttal elhagyatott volt és nagyon sötét. Mintha minden árnyékban fájó emlékek húzódnának meg, lesben várva arra, hogy valaki ismerős áldozatukká essen...

Toriko megrázta a fejét és most már koncentrált arra, hogy minél gyorsabban odaérjen új szálláshelyére. Tempósan haladt, vissza sem pillantva, s próbálta leküzdeni a feltörni készülő keserű érzéseket, emlékeket és az utóbbi időben mindig jelenlévő hiányérzetet. _„A múlt az már elmúlt. Fogadd el és lépj tovább... a jelenben kell élned, nem ott..."_

Hamarosan valóban megérkezett egy épületegyütteshez. Gyanította, hogy a jouninok többsége ebben lakik. De aki mégse, az bizonyosan a környéken keresett lakást. Ez sok szempontból praktikus volt, ugyanakkor megvoltak a hátrányai is. Mindenesetre Toriko végre odaért a lépcsőház ajtajához, mikor eszébe jutott egy apróság, amit Tsunade _mégis_ elfelejtett:

– Mattaku! A kulcsok...! – csapta magát homlokon.

Egy mélyet sóhajtott, mérlegelve választásait. Visszamehet a Hokagéhoz, de egyrészt már nagyon fáradt volt, másrészt egyébként sem volt biztos, hogy olyan könnyedén bejuthatna, vagy annyira örülnének neki. Na nem mintha ez számítana, ha nagyon akarta volna...

– Hé, nincs valakinél véletlenül egy kulcs, amivel be lehet jutni? – fordult félig hátra, bár sejtette, nem fog kapni választ. Így aztán igencsak meglepődött, mikor mégiscsak meghallotta valaki hangját:

– Csak nem erre gondol?

Toriko teljesen megfordult, s szembe találta magát Hatake Kakashival, aki egy kulcscsomót rázogatott egyik kezében. Látható szeme pedig vigyorra görbült.

– Nem tudom – bökte ki a nő. – Ha nyitja ezt az ajtót, akkor megfelel.

– Hmm... – a férfi elsétált mellette és kinyitotta neki a lépcsőház ajtaját.

– Köszönöm – lépett be Toriko, míg Kakashi tartotta neki az ajtót.

– Egyébként kihez beszélt?

Toriko vállat vont, miközben elkezdett felkapaszkodni a lépcsőkön.

– Természetesen ahhoz a két ANBU-hoz, aki követett... de úgy tűnik, magának jobb a hallása...

– Ehhe... – a férfi erre nem nagyon tudott mit mondani, míg eszébe nem jutott valami, mielőtt elhagyta a Hokage irodáját. Előszedte a kis csomagot és a nő felé tartotta, aki érdeklődve pillantott rá. – Tsunade-sama küldi. Később jutott eszébe.

– Áh, értem – vette el Toriko, belekukkantva. Benne volt az áhított kulcscsomó és... _néhány kupon az Ichiraku Ramen-be_?! A nő arcán egy fura mosoly jelent meg, miközben kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét és Kakashira pillantott.

– Mi az?

Egy lépcsőforduló következett.

– Nem érdekes – rázta meg szórakozottan a fejét Toriko, kihalászva a kulcsokat és egyik zsebébe rejtve a csomag maradékát. – Köszönöm, hogy elhozta.

Kakashi vállat vont, a fiatal nő pedig előszedte újból a papírcetlit, amin a cím volt.

– Hmm...

„_Még egy emelet... a negyediken van..."_ pillantott fel, újból eltuszkolva a lapocskát. Megint egy forduló, majd végre kiértek a folyosóra. Mindketten ott folytatták tovább útjukat. _„Csak nem egy szinten lakunk?"_ kérdezte magától Toriko, ahogy a férfire sandított válla felett.

Kakashi kimerültnek tűnt; napközben sokkal energikusabb volt, habár ezt eleve nehéz volt megállapítani nála... mindig lusta volt a tartása és álmos a tekintete. _„Ám most valahogy... mintha teljesen új szintre lépett volna a kimerültsége..."_ töprengett el Toriko, ahogy diszkréten figyelte őt. Ez utóbbi volt az, ami miatt olyan gyorsan tudott reagálni, mikor a férfi egy lépés után váratlanul összeesett.

Toriko azonnal mellette volt, s még elkapta, mielőtt földet ért volna.

– Mi a...? – értetlenkedve tekintett Kakashira.

Az épületen kívül érzékelte a két ANBU tagot, valamint a lakásokban a többi jounint, ám támadó szándékot sehonnan sem. _„Mi történt?!"_ kérdezte magától a nő, ahogy azon gondolkodott, mihez kezdjen.

Folytatása következik...

_mattaku:_ indulatszó; talán úgy lehetne magyarra leginkább lefordítani, mint „Komolyan!" vagy „Öcsém!" és hasonszőrű társaik... szerintem nem igazán létezik rá magyar szó és a helyzettől függ, hogyan is fordítjuk le... inkább egy érzés :)


	6. Ch5: Lila sharingan

Lila sharingan

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**V. fejezet: Lila sharingan**_

Toriko végül úgy döntött, mivel egyébként sem tudja, Kakashi pontosan hol lakik, ráadásul a férfi elsüllyesztette egyik zsebében a kulcsát is, ezért egyelőre beviszi a saját lakásába. _„Ööö... melyik is volt az...?"_ nézett körbe idegesen. Minél hamarabb el kellett tűnnie a folyosóról, különben sokat magyarázkodhatna a helyzetről; ezt pedig mindenképpen el akarta kerülni.

– Áh, igen! Megvan... – motyogta, ahogy az ajtóhoz vonszolta a férfit. Majd kisebb idegrohamot kapott, mikor meglátta, mennyi kulcs van a karikán. _„Mégis hogyan jöjjek rá ennyi idő alatt, hogy melyik zárba melyik illik? Legalább kettő-három van csak ezen az ajtón!"_ mérgelődött magában, miközben elkezdett próbálkozni, némán imádkozva, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálja a megfelelő kombinációt.

Nagyot sóhajtott, mikor végre sikerült kinyitnia az ajtót. Ráadásul a lépcsőházból sürgető lépteket hallott. Belökte az ajtót, majd lábával berúgta maga mögött. Alig egy pillanattal később a lépések elhaladtak mögötte. _„Egy perccel sem később, mint kellett volna..."_ sóhajtotta magában Toriko, ahogy szeme lassan hozzászokott a sötétséghez és körbejáratta tekintetét. Hamarosan meglátott egy kanapét a nappali közepén. Odahurcolta az eszméletlen Kakashit és leeresztette, hogy aztán egy pillanatra kifújja magát és összeszedje erejét. Hiába volt az átlagnál erősebb, azért még mindig nem sikerült teljesen felépülnie; ráadásul Kakashi valamivel nehezebb is volt nála.

Fél pillanat múltán kissé vaksin előresétált, majd végre meglátott egy asztali lámpát, s gyorsan felkapcsolta – kétszer fölbukva ilyen-olyan rejtőzködő bútorban útközben –, majd odasietett az ablakhoz és behúzta a függönyöket. Nem akart belegondolni, milyen ötleteket találnának ki az őt követő ANBU-k, ha meglátnának egy eszméletlen Kakashit a nappalijában feküdni...

Apropó...

Toriko visszafordult a kanapé felé és óvatosan odasétált a mozdulatlan férfihoz. Közelebb hajolt, hogy hallja a lélegzetét és halkan felkuncogott, mikor rájött, hogy már nem is eszméletlen, hanem alszik. _„Igen kimerült lehetett..."_ jegyezte meg magában a nő, azzal úgy döntött, nem zavarja meg a jounin álmát, hanem inkább felfedezi új lakhelyét.

A konyha apró volt, de minden elfért benne és neki tökéletesen megfelelt. Az étkező és a nappali össze volt vonva; valamint volt egy szép, tiszta fürdőszoba és egy átlagos méretű hálószoba. _„Remek. Tetszik"_ vigyorodott el bólogatva, majd azon kezdett el gondolkodni, mit tegyen.

„_Azt hiszem, már eléggé elfáradtam én is..."_ határozott magában egy gyors mosdás-fogmosás mellett, majd bedőlt az ágyába, s szinte azonnal el is aludt, amint feje a párnát érintette.

ˇ

– Ughm... – hallatszott ki egy takaró által elfojtott nyögés Torikóból, amikor földet ért. Mindig elfelejtette, hogy amikor új helyen alszik, a legelső éjszakán általában leesik az ágyról. _„Kész csoda, hogy a kórházban fent tudtam maradni..."_ gondolkozott el, miközben próbált felállni, azonban csak még jobban belegabalyodott takarójába.

– Grr... – megpróbálta lehámozni magáról, miközben egy gondolat furakodott be elméjébe: _„De végül is ott oda voltam kötözve az ágyhoz, szóval nem csoda, hogy nem estem le... hmm..."_

– Na végre! – szakadt ki belőle egy sóhaj, mikor sikeresen összegyűjtötte takaróját és feltápászkodott ágya mellől. Szépen megigazította ágyneműjét, s már éppen visszamászott volna meleg, kényelmes fekhelyére, ha nem hallott volna meg egy visszafojtott kiáltást nappalijából.

„_Kakashi!"_ suhant át azonnal az agyán, s már indult is volna a hang irányába; azonban mikor érezte, mennyire hűvös van, rá kellett jönnie, hogy fehérneműje felett csak egy nagyobb pólót hord. _„Afene"_ kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, ám a szoba csupaszsága szembetűnő volt; csupán azok a holmik lehettek használatára, amiket magával hozott. _„Mit tudnék gyorsan használni?!"_ futott át elméjén, mire egy kép furakodott be lelki szemei elé.

– Ez az! – nadrágjához ugrott, s hamarosan ki is halászott egy olyan nagy kendőt a zsebéből, amit kis szerencsével akár tógának is használhatott volna. Furcsaságát, hogy ezt állandóan magánál tartotta, sokan megjegyezték már. Azonban Toriko fittyet hányt erre, hiszen már sokszor, sokféleképpen segítségére volt. A mostani eset is csak gazdagítani fogja a listát. Gyorsan a dereka köré kanyarította – még mindig sebesebben, minthogy felhúzta volna a nadrágját –, azzal kirohant a kis folyosóra, ami összekötötte a nappalit a többi helyiséggel.

– Mi az? – kérdezte, mikor meglátta, hogy az alak a kanapén felült. Hangjára pedig teljesen megdermedt.

– Mi történt...? – ismételte meg Toriko, ahogy közelebb botorkált a vaksötétben. Szerencsére hamarosan elérte a kis asztali lámpát, amit felkapcsolt.

Hatake Kakashi kissé meglepve nézett rá, azonban ez elenyészett arcizmai megfeszülése mellett. Mintha fájdalmai lettek volna, bár ezt igyekezett nem mutatni. Egyik keze a bal szemét takarta el, a feltolt homlokvédő alatt. Toriko azonnal közelebb lépett hozzá és lehajolt előtte.

– Mi...

Ám nem tudott több kérdést feltenni, mert Kakashi végre megszólalt:

– Mit keresek én itt?

A nő megvonta a vállát.

– A folyosón majdnem összeesett, épphogy sikerült elkapnom – magyarázta lassan. – Aztán... mivel nem gondoltam, túl kényelmesnek találná, ha egy falhoz támasztanám ott kint, és nem tudtam, pontosan hol lakik, gondoltam behozom ide addig is...

A férfi gyanakodva figyelte őt egyetlen látható szemével, s már épp elege lett volna Torikónak, mikor még egy fájdalomhullám söpört végig Kakashin, aki összerándult egy pillanatra.

– Megnézhetem...? – kérdezte udvariasan a nő, a bal szemet takaró kéz felé nyújtva sajátját.

A kérdezett még egy pillanatig hezitált, ám mikor újra rátört a fájdalom, s össze kellett szorítania a szemét, valamint a fogait, nehogy felkiáltson, a fiatal nő félretette az udvariaskodást és már nem várt tovább, hanem elvette a kezét a szeme elől.

Arcának látható bal felén egy vágás húzódott végig, azonban ezen kívül semmi szokatlan nem volt rajta.

– Ki tudja nyitni?

Pár pillanat és pislogás után egy sharingan nézett bele Toriko saját, mélybarna szemeibe. Azonban valami nem stimmelt az egésszel. A nő felszisszent, mikor rájött, hogy micsoda...

– Nani ka?

Toriko tekintete immár lefedte Kakashi egész arcát. Ha jobban megnézte, a bal szem gyenge kondíciója megerőltette a jobb szemet is.

– Mióta van ez így? – kérdezte a nő, mielőtt még válaszolt volna.

– Hogy mióta szokott fájni, úgy érti? – pislogott egyet Kakashi, mire beszélgetőtársa bólintott. – Hát, úgy... nagyjából három hónapja...

Egy emlékkép suhant át Toriko agyán, aki tudta, hogy ezúttal nem a sajátját látja, hanem ismét valaki másét.

Két alak oldalról figyelt, míg a másik kettő egymással szemben állt, s harcuk intenzitása akkora volt, hogy a láthatatlan erőket láthatóvá tette... egy fekete repedés tágult köztük, ami egyre csak terjedt, mígnem teljesen ki nem mászott belőle egy ismerős alak: az aranyos-vöröses, hatalmas madár. Toriko pupillái egy pillanatra kitágultak döbbenetükben. A két harcoló ninja ismerős volt: egyikük Kakashi volt, akin látszott, hogy apait-anyait belead, míg ellenfele mindkét szemében a sharingan csillogott... Uchiha Itachi személyesen. Aztán a madárral együtt Toriko is felemelkedett, körözött egyet felettük, majd végleg eltűnt.

– Nos?

Kakashi sürgető hangja rántotta vissza a valóságba. A nő pislogott párat, mire teljesen magához tért.

– Igen?

– Még mindig nem válaszolt a kérdésemre...

Torikónak kellett egy szívdobbanásnyi idő, mire rájött, mire utal a férfi. Na igen... bizonyára nem kerülhette el figyelmét, mikor látva a sharinganját, felszisszent. Sóhajtott egy aprót, majd mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett:

– A sharinganja... lilás színt vett fel... – bökte ki nagy nehezen.

Látszott, hogy Kakashi egy pillanatra megdöbben, ahogy szemei alig érzékelhetően elkerekednek. Ám Toriko nem fejezte még be.

– Ráadásul ez az egész... folyamat megerőlteti a jobb szemét is... – tette még hozzá óvatosan. Nem tudta, hogyan reagálhat a másik erre az egészre.

Egyelőre csak lehajtotta a fejét, behunyva mindkét szemét. Kezei a pokróc szélén pihentek, amivel még Toriko takarta be, mielőtt elment volna aludni.

– Nem akarok belekotyogni, de nem kéne Tsunade-samával megnézetnie? Úgy hallottam, kitűnő gyógyító hírében áll...

– Sajnos... ő sem tud segíteni – nyomott el egy sóhajt Kakashi.

– Óh...

Kínos csönd telepedett le rájuk. Aztán Toriko eszébe jutott valami:

– Nos, nem vagyok túl nagy zseni ilyesmiben, de ha gondolja... talán a fájdalmat le tudom csökkenteni, hogy ne zavarja annyira. Legalább tudna rendesen aludni.

Nem akarta a jounin szemébe mondani, de látszott, hogy hetek óta nem pihente ki magát igazán. És Torikónak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ez a szeme miatt van.

– Ha gondolja... – ismételte meg bizonytalanul a nő.

– Én...

– Öhm... tudom, hogy nem bízik bennem – szögezte le Toriko, amint érzékelte a legkisebb ellenállás jelét is Kakashi hangjában. Szeretett volna segíteni, azonban ezt nem tudja megtenni, ha nem fogadják el. – De ha nem ad nekem egy esélyt se, akkor hogy bizonyítsam be, hogy érdemes vagyok rá? – biccentette oldalra a fejét egy óvatos mosoly kíséretében a nő.

Tényleg nagyon szeretett volna segíteni, s nem csupán azért, mert bizonyítani akart. Sőt mi több, úgy érezte, Sekishirako is segíteni akart – aki részben felelősséget érzett azért, ami történt a férfival. És Toriko tudta, hogy nem véletlen van ez így. Elvégre az ő megjelenésével kezdődtek el a fájdalmak...

– Rendben van... – biccentett végül Kakashi, mire a nő szélesen elmosolyodott, azzal lekapcsolta a lámpát, hogy a fény ne erőltesse meg tovább a másik szemét. Miután ő maga is hozzászokott a sötétséghez, odalépett a férfi mögé.

– Talán fekve kényelmesebb... – jegyezte meg, mire egy pillanatnyi vacilálás után Kakashi leereszkedett és elnyújtózkodott a kanapén.

Toriko arcán egy halvány mosoly jelent meg. Így talán hamarabb elalszik...

Aztán behunyta a szemét és egy pillanatra összetette kezeit, mintha imádkozna; ám valójában a gyógyító energiára koncentrált, amit igyekezett elindítani, hogy átadhassa a férfinek. Mikor úgy érezte, ez megvan, tenyereit rátette Kakashi két szemére. Alig ért hozzá, de már érezte, ahogy forrósodni kezd tenyerei alatt.

– Először lehet, hogy kicsit intenzívebb lesz a fájdalom, de aztán elmúlik és már alig fogja zavarni – figyelmeztette ekkor Toriko, mire érezte, ahogy a férfi halványan biccent.

Ezek után már nem esett több szó köztük; a nő átadta az energiát, Kakashi pedig csak úgy szívta be magába. _„Hmm... igazán szüksége volt rá... még szerencse, hogy ismerem ezt a technikát..."_ jegyezte meg magában Toriko, mindeközben koncentrálva az energiaküldésre. Hamarosan már hallotta a halk szuszogást kezei alól, ami azt jelezte, hogy Kakashinak sikerült elaludnia. A nő arcán egy halvány mosoly jelent meg, azonban még nem végzett; érezte, hogy még szükség van arra, hogy folytassa munkáját. Így aztán hagyta, hadd áramoljon az energia, miközben ő maga is lassacskán félig alvó állapotba süllyedt.

Aztán váratlanul abbamaradt az energiafolyam, mintha egy csappal elzárták volna; Toriko szemei pedig kipattantak. Furcsa volt: egyszerre érezte magát energikusnak és hihetetlenül kimerültnek. Végül vetett még egy utolsó pillantást Kakashi nyugodt arcára és megnyugodva vette az irányt a fürdőszoba felé. Le kellett mosnia magáról az energiamaradványokat, nehogy valamilyen visszahatást eredményezzenek. Örök érvényű aranyszabály, ha ezt a technikát használja...

Aztán végre-valahára újból hálószobájában találta magát. Le sem vette magáról a derekára csavart nagy kendőt, hanem azonnal beleájult ágyába, a takarók közé. Remélte, álmai valami ígéretet hozhat Kakashi gyógyulására. _„Olyan nincs, hogy ne tudnánk semmit se tenni az érdekében..."_ ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt az álmok végleg magukkal ragadták volna fáradt elméjét.

ˇ

Kora reggel volt; hajnal már elmúlt, azonban a falu többsége még mindig aludt. Nem úgy egy bizonyos jounin, aki figyelte a gyér nappali fényben fürdő idegen plafont. A függönyök még mindig be voltak húzva, ő pedig pár percre ébredt fel; először teljesen összezavarodva, hol van, de aztán eszébe jutottak az éjszaka eseményei. Egy erőtlen sóhaj szökött ki ajkai közül, ahogy visszaemlékezett, mit mondott a szemeiről Toriko.

„_A sharingan lilás... a jobb szemet is megerőlteti..."_ Kakashi gondolatainak még mindig nem sikerült összefüggő mondatokat alkotnia, de a lényeg így is ott volt. Még egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a mennyezettel, majd feltápászkodott és körülnézett. Ez a lakás nagyon hasonlított a sajátjára, így aztán biztos léptekkel indult el a fürdőszoba felé.

A konyha mellett elvezet a kis folyosó, aztán befordul, kinyitja az ajtót és... _a hálószobában találja magát?!_ Kakashi hátrahajolt és ismét körbenézett a folyosón. De nem, nála itt van a fürdő. Megvonta a vállát, majd visszafordult, hogy halkan becsukja az ajtót, ám a mozdulat félbemaradt, mikor az ágyon heverő alak megmozdult – álmában felé fordult.

A férfi egy pillanatig még gyanakodva figyelte őt, azonban a Toriko nem ébredt fel. Mégsem ez volt, ami miatt a jounin egy szívdobbanásnyi időre megdermedt. Ebben a szobában nem volt behúzva a függöny, s a Keletre néző ablakból álmos napsugarak kukucskáltak befelé: mindent befestve aranyos színükkel. A nő nyugodt arca pedig szinte földöntúlinak tűnt ebben a fényben – túlságosan szürreális volt az egész jelenet ahhoz, hogy Kakashi ne higgye azt, megint elbóbiskolt. Megcsípte magát, mire majdnem felszisszent; morcosan megjegyezve magában, hogy máskor ne ilyen hévvel ellenőrizze le, alszik-e még.

Azonban teljesen éber volt. De a jelenet magával ragadta. _„Csukd be az ajtót"_ mondogatta magának, ám keze nem akart engedelmeskedni. _„Csukd már be!"_ Percek múltán végre sikerült legyőznie a furcsa jelenséget és halkan behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, tovább bandukolva a kis lakásban. Következőleg már sikeresen megtalálta a fürdőszobát – egyébként sem maradt sok más hely, ahol kereshette volna...

Éppen végzett arca megmosásával, mikor meglátta a fejmagasságban függő tükörben tekintetét. Úgy gondolta, feleannyira sem fest rosszul, mint ahogy elvárta volna három hónapnyi fájdalmas, álmatlan éjszaka után, azonban ő is észrevette a sharingan szokatlan színét és hogy másik szeme mintha kissé vöröses lenne. Elnyomott egy csalódott sóhajt és ingujjával megtörölte arcát, majd pedig rutinosan felhúzta maszkját és homlokvédőjével eltakarta bal szemét.

A kilincs után nyúlt és lenyomta, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, mire egy halk sikkantást hallott a folyosóról. Felvonta egyik szemöldökét és teljesen kitárta a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

– Áh, csak maga az... – tette a szívére a kezét Toriko.

– Megijesztettem?

– Egy kicsit – vallotta be a nő, elhúzva a száját. – Éppen lenyomtam volna a kilincset, mikor az ajtó magától kinyílt... – nevette el magát idegességében, majd amúgy is kócos hajába túrt. – Ehhe...

Kínos csend uralkodott el rajtuk. Megint. Mielőtt még hosszabbra nyúlhatott volna, Kakashi végre megszólalt:

– Akkor én nem is zavarok tovább... – azzal oldalra lépett és elhaladt Toriko alakja mellett. Már majdnem kiért a nappaliba, mikor meghallotta a hangját:

– Hogy érzi magát?

Kakashi visszapillantott a válla felett.

– Úgy értem, a szeme... tudott aludni?

Toriko természetesen tudta, hogy valamennyit aludt a férfi; egyrészt még a kezelés alatt elszundított, másrészt pedig – habár még mindig kimerült volt – már nem tűnt annyira megviseltnek.

A kérdezett csak biccentett, elmotyogott egy köszönöm-félét, azzal kisétált a lakásból. A nő még egy pillanatig állt a fürdőszoba ajtajában, de aztán felocsúdott és belépett a helyiségbe, hogy elvégezze reggeli teendőit.

Miközben arcát mosta, álomfoszlányok rémlettek fel elméjében...

_Valaki könnyezett. Ahogy cseperegtek az apró cseppek, lassacskán tengerré szélesedett ki a könnyek folyama. A felszíne nyugodt volt; még ott is, ahol magába fogadta az újabb cseppeket. A sós víz összesűrűsödött és átláthatatlanná vált. Toriko nem látta, ki sír némán, hiába kereste a könnyek forrását._

_Egy éles, szúró fájdalom a szívben és a fiatal nő négykézlábra kényszerült. Nézte, hogyan pereg bele a könnyek közé vére és teszi még zavarosabbá felszínét. Újabb fájdalom, mire Toriko a szívére szorította egyik kezét. A vér és a könnyek összekavarodva csepegtek bele a tengerbe. Aztán két kar átölelte hátulról – szintén nem látszott, kié –, majd óvatosan lefejtette a kezét szívéről. Toriko megdöbbenve tekintett le, mikor látta, a seb teljesen begyógyult és a vér is lassan eltűnik róla._

– _Mi a..._

– Fene – szisszent fel Toriko, mikor a kés megcsúszott és belevágott ujjába. _„Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen béna vagyok! Az Ég szerelmére! Egy jounin vagyok! Mégis hogy sebezhetem meg magam egy konyhakéssel... ami ráadásul kicsi... és még tompa is... ostoba bot..."_ dorgálta meg magát a nő, ahogy a hidegen folyó víz alá tartotta sérült mutatóujját.

Behunyta szemét és mélyet sóhajtott. Néhány pillanat múlva elzárta a vízcsapot és elkezdte gyógyítani az apró vágást. Hamarosan hihetetlenül csípett, s Toriko szemei kipattantak, gyilkos tekintetet lövellve ujjára. Azonban egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva már alábbhagyott a fájdalom és végre a vérzés is elállt. Bár a hideg víz hatására még mindig nagyon érzéketlen volt ujja. Végül aztán letisztította és elégedetten könyvelte el magában, hogy már csak egy alig észrevehető nyoma van, ami napokon belül biztosan elmúlik.

Visszatérve reggelije és tízóraija elkészítéséhez, már egy kicsikét lassabban szeletelte a zöldségeket, s már nem engedte elkalandozni annyira a gondolatait álma felé. Azonban képtelen volt elnyomni egy örömteli mosoly kezdeményét. Úgy érezte, ötletet kapott ahhoz, hogyan segíthet egy bizonyos valakin...

Folytatása következik...

_nani ka:_ „Mi az?" viszonylag udvarias beszédstílusban megfogalmazva (kulcsszó: viszonylag)


	7. Ch6: Malac és vadászat

Malac és vadászat

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**VI. fejezet: Malac és vadászat**_

„_Tudtam, hogy nem lesz elég az a két rizsgombóc tízóraira meg ebédre... Uh..."_ Toriko a hasát fogva botladozott Konoha utcáin. Próbált nem odafigyelni a furcsa pillantásokra, amiket akkor kapott, mikor hirtelen megkordult a gyomra. _„Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire megviseli az út egyhuzamban Kiritől Konoháig... oké, gondoltam, hogy nem fogja szeretni, na de hogy __**ennyire**__...!"_

Végre megpillantotta az Ichiraku Ramen barátságos, ismerős standját és fáradt lábai önkéntelenül is szaporábban kezdtek lépkedni. Nemsokára végre elért céljához és lezuhant az egyik székbe. A köszönések után Toriko gyorsan elmondta, mit enne:

– Egy olyan extra rament szeretnék, mint tegnap...

– Máris, hölgyem! – mosolyodott el a tulaj és azonnal hozzálátott.

Miközben Toriko igyekezett valahogy a minimumon tartani gyomrának korgását – ami, mint tudjuk, nem egyszerű feladat, főleg ha olyan kellemes illatok veszik körbe az ember lányát, mint amilyenek most ő körülötte keringettek –, érezte, hogy már a nyálképződése is megindult. Tudta, hogy még pár percig úgy sem lesz kész az adagja, így aztán inkább igyekezett másfelé terelni gondolatait.

Körbepillantott, s szétnézett az utcán – már amennyire a lelógó papírfüggöny engedte. _„Semmi különös... jé, egy kisgyerek épp fagyit eszik... kaja... ramen... NEM! Hmm... milyen aranyos az a kutya... biztos nagyon éhes... nahát, épp talált valami kaját... de a ramen finomabb... hmm... ramen..."_

– Argh! – szakadt ki Torikóból, mikor rájött, már megint merre kalandoztak gondolatai. _„Nem szabad kajára gondolnom! Már így is épp elég éhes vagyok! És úgyis mindjárt kész lesz a ramenem... ramen..."_

Ismét felocsúdott és megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze a gondolatokat elméjéből. Ám a ramen nem hagyta nyugodni. Egészen addig, míg végre...

– Douzo – ereszkedett le elé a tál.

– Áh... – Toriko szemei csillogtak, ahogy felkapta a pálcikákat és kétfelé törte őket. – Köszönöm! Itadakimasu!

Azzal villámgyorsan enni kezdte, ám a felénél lelassított: már elmúlt gyomorevő éhsége, így kényelmesen élvezhette a maradék ramen ízét. Mikor végre végzett, ismét kért egy pohár vizet, aztán előhalászta egyik kuponját, amit a kis csomagban kapott Tsunadétől, s átnyújtotta a férfinek.

– Egészségére! – vette át a tulaj. – Remélem, máskor is viszontlátjuk!

– Naná! – vigyorodott el Toriko, azzal leszökkent a székről és bóklászni indult. A város egy részét már átfésülte, megváltozott dolgok után kutatva, azonban még mindig voltak helyek, ahol nem fordult meg.

Útközben gondolatai Kakashi felé terelődtek. _„Szerencse, hogy sikerült valamit kitalálnom... már csak meg kéne őt találnom. Ha nem kap sürgősen segítséget, akkor akár..."_ Toriko nem akarta befejezni a mondatot; anélkül is elég levertnek érezte magát. Sekishirako bűntudata lassan átszivárgott belé is. És mivel Toriko ilyenkor hajlamos volt rá, hogy még lejjebb rántsa magát, ezért úgy döntött, hogy meglátogatja az emlékművet. Egyébként is illetlenségnek tekintette, hogy eddig még nem járt arrafelé. Néhány névről biztos volt, hogy ott találja, ugyanakkor tartott tőle, még melyik ismerős fog feltűnni rajta...

Ahogy a kis ösvényen haladt, az őt körülvevő erdő lenyugtatta. A fákon a levelek halkan susogtak a lágy szélben, kellemes légkört biztosítva. Úgy érezte, maga is megtisztult, ahogy végre kiért a fák takarásából.

És akkor megtorpant.

Már volt ott valaki.

Egy ismerős alak ácsorgott az emlékmű előtt. Hajába bele-belekapaszkodott az ártalmatlan gyenge szellő, ám már nem tudta még jobban összekócolni az egyébként is égnek meredő ezüst tincseket. Toriko csendben figyelte, azon gondolkozva, inkább visszaforduljon-e. Persze, hogy beszélni szeretett volna Kakashival a szeméről. Persze, hogy meg akarta látogatni (legalábbis lélekben) rég elhunyt szeretteit. Azonban ahogy a férfi ott állt, gondolataiba mélyedve, úgy érezte, talán mégsem kéne megzavarnia ezt a törékeny pillanatot.

Már éppen tette a lábát, hogy megforduljon, mikor Kakashi hangja végigszaladt a kis mezőn:

– Máris megy? Hiszen még csak most érkezett.

„_Szóval annyira mégsem volt messze gondolatban, hogy ne vegyen észre engem"_ állapította meg magában a nő. Egy pillanatig még mozdulatlan volt, de aztán mégis odasétált az emlékmű elé, a férfi mellé.

– Miért jött ide?

Kakashi nem hangzott gyanakvónak vagy sértőnek. Hangja csupán lusta érdeklődést tükrözött.

– Konoha hőseinek emléke ez. Azoké, akik már nem élnek – mondta Toriko, mintha ez mindent megválaszolna. A férfi végre rápillantott.

– De maga nem ebből a faluból származik...

Egy szomorú mosoly kúszott fel a nő arcára, ahogy lassan Kakashi felé fordult:

– Úgy gondoltam, tiszteletem teszem – tért ki az egyértelmű utalás elől.

Az ezüsthajú figura érezte, több van e mosoly mögött, mint amennyit a szavak elárulnak, azonban képtelen volt rájönni, mi lehet pontos jelentése. Magában ismét megfogadta, egy napon erre is rájön...

Szótlanul nézték tovább az emlékművet; Kakashi oda-odapillantva Torikóra, míg utóbbi gondolatban a nagybátyjának mesélt. Ő volt az egyetlen, akiben biztos volt, hogy a kövön van a neve. Hogy más ismerőse felkerült-e rá... nos, azt még ki kell derítenie...

Érezte, ahogy mellette megmozdul Kakashi és elindul visszafelé, a faluba.

– Várjon! – szólt utána Toriko, gyorsan utolérve őt, mikor a férfi megállt.

– Tessék – nyújtotta ki ökölbe szorított kezét, mire a másik kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét. – Vegye el!

– De mi ez?

– Ha minden igaz, segít a szemén – magyarázta Toriko, de mikor a férfi továbbra sem mozdult, megfogta az egyik kezét és beleengedte a kis fiolát, majd rázárta ujjait. – Minden reggel és este egy-egy csöppet csepegtessen mindkét szemébe.

– Mindkettőbe?

– Igen; mondtam, hogy a másikat is megerőlteti, ha valami nem stimmel a sharingannal...

Még egy hosszú pillanatig így álltak ott, míg végül Kakashi bólintott. Akkor aztán Toriko elengedte a kezét.

– Addig használja, míg az egész el nem fogy.

Látszott a grimasz még a sötét maszk alatt is.

– Mi az? – kérdezte értetlenkedve Toriko.

Azonban a válasz csak nem akart megérkezni. A nő pedig kisvártatva rájött, mi is piszkálja férfit.

– Á, még mindig nem bízik bennem. Értem... Hmm... – elgondolkozott.

– Nos, nem tudom, mi hasznom származhatna abból, hogy kárt teszek magában – jelentette ki őszintén, egyenesen Kakashi látható, jobb szemébe tekintve. – Mellesleg tegnap is segítettem; ma miért éreznék másképp?

– Hmm... – a férfi elgondolkozott, s újabb hosszú csönd következett.

Toriko megforgatta a szemét és felsóhajtott.

– Legalább próbálja ki! – kérte. – Veszíteni nem veszíthet vele!

Még mindig nem sikerült meggyőznie.

– Adja ide.

– Minek?

– Csak... adja ide.

Kakashi szótlanul átnyújtotta az üvegcsét neki, mire Toriko lecsavarta a fedelét, így alatta láthatóvá vált a kis tető, ami a csöpögtetést segítette. A nő felemelte a fejét és egy-egy cseppet cseppentett mindkét szemébe. Néhányat pislogott, hogy kitisztítsa utána a látását, aztán lezárta a fiolát és visszaadta Kakashinak.

– Tessék – mondta, széttárva karjait. – Semmi bajom, tökéletesen látok. Talán egy picikét jobban könnyezem, de csak mert nem volt szükségem rá...

– Hmm...

– Argh! Még mindig nem hisz nekem?! – túrta bele a hajába kétoldalról kezeit Toriko, kissé sértett arcot vágva.

– Na jó. Kipróbálom – egyezett bele végül.

– Remek – bökte ki a nő, lesimítva felborzolt haját. – Ez az adag pár hétre elegendő, de ha minden jól megy, már néhány nap múlva érezheti a hatását... mindenesetre, ha kifogyna és még szüksége lenne rá, csak szóljon.

A férfi tekintetéből semmit sem lehetett kiolvasni, de aztán mégis biccentett és eltűntette felsőjének egyik zsebében a kis üvegcsét.

– Ja ne! – köszönt el aztán, meglendítve egyik kezét, azzal a falu felé fordult és elsétált a fák közé.

Toriko mélyet sóhajtott, mikor már biztosra vette, Kakashi hallótávolságon kívül van. Majd visszafordult az emlékműhöz, közelebb lépve hozzá.

Igen, megtalálta a nagybátyja nevét. És még több másikat is, amelyek mind-mind nagyon ismerősen csengtek. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, ahogy tudatának mélyéről feltörtek a velük kapcsolatos emlékek. Hirtelen annyi gyűlt össze és egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban bukkantak felszínre, hogy Toriko már nem bírta tovább, térdre zuhant a kő előtt.

A sok fájó emléket nem tudta elnyomni, hiába is próbálkozott. Minden még olyan friss volt neki most, hogy hosszú évek múltán újra sajátjának tudhatta őket. Érezte, ahogy kicsorduló könnycseppjei – melyek gyógyítani szerettek volna – kezeire hullnak. Nem tudta, perceket vagy órákat töltött el így... csupán abban volt biztos, hogy mikor végül felemelkedett és megérintette az emlékművet, akkor már nyoma sem volt a hegnek az ujján, amit aznap reggel vágott meg...

ˇ

„_Hm?"_ pillantott fel a könyvéből Kakashi, mikor meglátta az ismerős alakot. Tulajdonképpen nem volt nehéz felfigyelni rá: egész Konohában csak egyvalaki volt, aki ilyen színű hajjal dicsekedhetett...

– Sakura!

– Ó! Kakashi-sensei? – fordult felé a lány, aki épp az egyik mellékutcából toppant be a könyvárusok soraihoz.

– Szeretnék kérni egy szívességet – tért rá a lényegre mindenféle kertelés nélkül a jounin.

– Igen?

– Jó lenne, ha meg tudnád vizsgálni ezt a folyadékot – halászott elő a zsebéből egy kis fiolát Kakashi. Úgy döntött, használni fogja, de azért jobbnak gondolta előbb megbizonyosodni a dolgokról, mielőtt bármit is tenne. Az is lehet, hogy Toriko immunis volt arra a valamire, amit az üvegcse tartalmaz. A férfi nem osztogatta bizalmát úton-útfélen és már régen megtanulta, hogy jobb óvatosnak lennie, különben könnyedén megégetheti magát...

– Persze – bólintott a lány, elvéve a fiolát, hogy megnézhesse. – Hmm... szerintem legkésőbb holnapra kiderítem, mi ez... de talán már ma készen leszek vele.

– Igen? Nagyszerű! – vigyorodott el Kakashi. – Akkor én el is köszönök!

– Várj, Kakashi-sensei!

– Hm?

– M... mi ez tulajdonképpen?

– Ó, az? – a férfi megvonta a vállát. – Csak egy szemcsepp.

Sakura meglepve pislogott, azonban a férfi néhány kézmozdulattal és egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt a szeme elől. A lány diszkréten köhögött párat, mielőtt ismét tiszta lett a levegő.

– Hmm... jobb, ha neki is látok – döntött magában, azzal a zsebébe rakta a fiolát. Azonban a tekintete elsötétült, ahogy eszébe jutott, miért is szelte át ezt az utcát. – De előtte még meg kell vennem a zöldségeket Anyunak...

ˇ

Toriko nem akart hinni a szemeinek. Egyik szemöldöke fel-felrándult, miközben még legalább háromszor átolvasta, biztos jól látja-e, milyen küldetést bíztak rá. Sőt, tulajdonképpen túlzás lenne ezt a valamit annak nevezni, szerény véleménye szerint... Nem bírta tovább, kifakadt a tekercset átadó futárfiúnak, aki legalább két fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála:

– Malacsétáltatás...? – hangja halk volt, mégis olyan mély, hogy szinte lehetett látni a gyülekező sötét, vészjósló fellegeket feje felett.

– É-én nem tudok semmit! – védekezett azonnal a fiú. – Én csak az üzeneteket szállítom! Ne tessék engem megenni! – tette hozzá, látva, mikor még jobban elsötétült Toriko tekintete.

A nő mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lenyugtassa magát, ám ettől csak még dühösebb lett. Végül erőt vett magán és egy sóhajtás kíséretében visszalökte a tekercset a fiúnak.

– Jól van, mutasd azt a malacot.

– I-itt van... – nyújtotta előre remegő tagokkal a futárfiú Tsunade malacát.

„_Komolyan, mégcsak nem is kutyasétáltatás, ami legalább valamennyire normálisnak mondható! Neeeeem... malacsétáltatás! Ki a fene hallott már ilyesmiről?!"_ háborgott magában Toriko, ahogy vigyázva átvette az állatot.

– És most... – szemei vészesen megvillantak.

– Menj! – szólt rá a fiúra, aki azonnal összekapta magát és a következő pillanatban már csak egy porzó csíkot lehetett látni belőle a falu másik felében.

Toriko egy gyanakodó oldalpillantást vetett a malacra.

– Különben is, ki vagy te, hogy sétáltatni kell...?

ˇ

– Ilyet még nem láttam...! – csusszant ki Sakura száján, ahogy nézte az eredményeket. Alig akart hinni a szemének. Nem is tudott arról, hogy egyáltalán létezik valami ilyen összetételben! Ráadásul a vegyület egyik alkotóelemét egyszerűen képtelen volt megállapítani. Végül félrerakta, azzal a gondolattal, hogy másnap reggel, kipihenten még egyszer megpróbálja.

Elvégre úgyis holnapot mondott Kakashi-senseinek... Lekapcsolta a lámpát, majd fáradtan kitekintett ablakán. A csillagok fénye nem sokat segítettek ezen a holdtalan éjjelen, bár tiszta volt az égbolt, minden fekete sötétségbe burkolózott. Konohára már órákkal ezelőtt csend borult, habár Sakura sejtette, nem ő az egyetlen, aki még nem aludt el –természetesen az őrökön kívül. Azonban neki már nem kellett sok, hogy lehajtsa fejét párnájára és álomra szenderüljön.

ˇ

A fák baljósan sustorogtak Konoha kis erdejében, ami a falakon belül húzódott. Minden vaksötét volt, ráadásul ha lett volna Hold is ezen az éjjelen, az sem segített volna, lévén olyan sűrű volt a fák lombja, hogy nem hagyta volna átszűrődni levelei közt az ég fényeit.

Ez nem zavarta Torikót, aki úgy ismerte a helyet, mint a tenyerét. Szerencsére az erdő nem sokat változott az évek múlása alatt, habár itt-ott...

– A francba! – szitkozódott, mikor beleszaladt egy-egy nagyobb kőbe vagy fatönkbe, amik korábban nem voltak ott. Sejtette, többen is ide jártak gyakorolni, ha úgy tartotta kedvük és valószínűleg az ő ténykedésüknek köszönhető, hogy Toriko felbukott. Mármint, hogy ezek a dolgok ott voltak, holott bő tizenöt évvel azelőtt még nyomuk sem volt...

Mindenesetre ez csak arra adott okot, hogy olykor-olykor kihallatszódhasson Torikóból egy-egy átkozódás, amit nem feltétlenül csak a gonosz törmelékeknek lehetett tulajdonítani.

– Komolyan... – morgott, ahogy tovább keresgélt.

Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy malacsétáltatás ilyen kihívásokat rejthet magában. Hogy mit keresett még mindig a rengetegben eme embertelen órán...? Hát a malacot. A „kis dög" ugyanis – amely becenevet Torikótól kapta az utóbbi órák hányattatásai után – épp, mikor a nő már visszafordult volna vele a Hokage irodája felé (mivel időközben kiderítette, kihez is tartozik a malac), említett állatállomány fogta magát és megszökött! Toriko pedig nem volt hajlandó visszamenni addig, amíg meg nem találta. Elvégre jounin volt, a tűz szerelmére! Egy malacsétáltatás nem lehet annyira bonyolult feladat, hogy ne tudná elvégezni! Ráadásul tudta, már csak ezért is, hogy késik, körbe fogják röhögni. Egyszerűen érezte...

Fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy ez eszébe jutott. Ha belegondol, hogy mindössze alig fél napja még nevetségesnek tartotta a szót erre az egész dologra, hogy „küldetés" és most meg ide jutott...

Újabb sóhaj szökött ki ajkai közül.

– Merre vagy már...? – kérdezte, tovább haladva.

Majd egy apró tisztásra érve, megtorpant. Már egészen hozzászokott a két ANBU jelenlétéhez, akik mindenhová árnyékként követték, így alig vette észre őket. _„Jobban megfontolva... már biztosan jót röhögnek rajtam, akár megtalálom azt a kis dögöt, akár nem... tuti, hogy már rég eljutott a hír Tsunade ba-himéhez a malacszökésről..."_ Toriko gyanakodva szűkítette össze szemeit. _„Talán az egész az ő ötlete volt és direkt rendezte volna így a dolgokat...?"_ ötlött fel benne, azonban amilyen gyorsan jött az ötlet, olyan gyorsan ki is rázta azt fejéből. _„Azért __**annyira**__ még ő se gonosz... azt hiszem..."_

Arcát a kezébe temette, ahogy kiterjesztette érzékeit és próbálta megkeresni a malacot – sikertelenül. A két ANBU a közelben volt, ám láthatatlanok az ő szemének, a „kis dög" azonban sehol...

Még egy sóhaj.

„_Várjunk csak..."_ vonta össze szemöldökét Toriko. _„Ki az a három alak, a fák túlsó felében, közel a falhoz...?"_ gyanúsnak találta a dolgot, így még jobban rájuk figyelt. _„Errefelé tartanak... elválnak egymástól... mindjárt ideér az első... második... és a harmadik is... most pedig..."_

Toriko az utolsó pillanatban szökkent fel a biztonságos magasba. A helyen, ahol állt, számtalan shuriken hasított bele a levegőbe. A nő kissé mérgesen pillantott körbe, méterekkel arrébb érve földet, így egyik ellenfele sem volt a háta mögött.

– Kik vagytok? – kérdezte végül, mikor már percek óta nem mozdult semmi sem.

Fél pillanat múlva két alak lépett elő a fák árnyékából, a csillagok halvány fényébe. Sokat így sem lehetett látni, mivel a kis tisztás nagy részére behajoltak az ágak, dús levélzetükkel. A nő védekező állást vett föl.

– Hol a harmadik?

Válaszként a jobbjáról hallott két puffanást, majd kicsivel arrébb is előlépett egy sötétbe burkolózó alak. Toriko félrebiccentette a fejét, s félig lehunyta szemeit. Rajtuk akarta tartani a tekintetét, ám tudni akarta, mi volt az a két tompa puffanás. Szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy rájött, az őt követő két ANBU már mozdulatlanul hevert a talajon.

A három férfi közül a legmagasabbik – mert alakjukról látszott, hogy azok –, aki valószínűleg a kis csapat vezetője volt, még egy lépést tett előre, egyenesen egy fénypászmába. Toriko rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte őt, szemében pedig sok minden villant át: bosszankodás, némi idegesség és talán egy apró pillanatra a félelem jele. Azonban utóbbin hamar felülkerekedett a dac, amit akkor érzett, mikor meglátta a férfi arcán az álarcot.

Ez a három alak ugyanis Kirigakure falu ANBU-jának voltak tagjai. Ráadásul nem is akármilyenek. Oinin-nek nevezték őket. Hiszen nem voltak mások, mint vadászok.

Folytatása következik...

_douzo:_ tessék  
_ja ne:_ rövid elköszönés, amit a férfiak használnak, kb. annyit tesz: „Viszlát!"


	8. Ch7: Kirigakure vadászai

Kirigakure vadászai

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**VII. fejezet: Kirigakure vadászai**_

Toriko nyelt egyet, mikor rájött, kik is ellenfelei. Valamiért nem számított rájuk. Konoha számára a biztonságot jelentette és el nem merte volna képzelni, ide is bejönnének csupán azért, hogy visszavigyék... vagy épp végezzenek vele. _„Mit is gondoltam?"_ kérdezte magától. De ahogy elnézte a helyzetet, az utóbbi lehetőség valószínűbbnek tűnt, mint az előbbi...

Még fel sem ocsúdhatott töprengéséből, máris rátámadtak. A kapitány két keze éppen, hogy megmozdult, a másik kettő alak azonnal előrántotta fegyvereit: kunaiok és shurikenek suhantak Toriko irányába.

– A francba! – csúszott ki száján, ahogy szemei elkerekedtek.

Elugrott, ám az egyik dobócsillag megsebezte. A sötétben nem látta sem a fegyvereket, sem pedig támadóit – a harmadik alak csupán türelmesen ácsorgott a fénypászmában, figyelve az eseményeket.

„_Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar használnom kell..."_ jegyezte meg magában a jounin, feltápászkodva. Egy pillanat töredékére behunyta szemeit, majd villámgyorsan elhúzta egyik kezét előttük.

– Tetsugan – suttogta bele a sötétbe, mire egy szívdobbanásnyi időre megdermedtek támadói. Nem tudták mire vélni Toriko szemének fura csillogását. Végül arra jutottak, csak a gyér fény játszik érzékeikkel, s újult lendülettel folytatták támadásaikat.

Kétfelől közelítettek felé, ám olyan gyorsan, hogy normális esetben nem is lehetett volna követni mozdulataikat. Ám prédájuk különleges képességének köszönhetően képes volt erre. És arra is, hogy kivédje támadásaikat. Segítségül hívva gyakran emberfeletti sebességét, csupán arra kellett ügyelnie, hogy a kétoldalról felé repülő fegyvereket visszalökje megbízható alkarvédőivel. Ezeknek hála ártalmatlanul hullottak le előtte a shurikenek és kunaiok. Az utolsó néhányat pedig lendületüket kihasználva visszapenderítette feladóikhoz. Egyikük még időben észrevette és elugrott a fegyverek útjából, azonban a kunai-használó annyira megdöbbent ezen váratlan mozdulaton, hogy saját kedvencei vetettek véget életének. Illetve csak egy: az, amelyik pontosan a szívében landolt.

„_Egy kiütve, még kettő visszavan"_ számolta magában Toriko. Az elmúlt napokban nem volt lehetősége edzeni, s ez meg is látszott rajta: már most lecsordult egy izzadságcsepp homlokáról, végigfolyt az arcán, hogy aztán a nyakán át bekússzon felsője alá. Pedig tudta, a neheze még csak most következik...

ˇ

– Tonton? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Shizune, ahogy a malac benyargalt az épületbe, majd végig a folyosón, belebotolva a Hokage asszisztensébe. Mások számára valami érthetetlen nyelven kezdett el hadarni, s még Shizune is csak nehezen tudta követni.

– Hogy micsoda?!

A nő azonnal felkapta a malacot és pillanatokon belül berontott a Hokage irodájába.

– Tsunade-sama!

– Mi az...? – motyogta a papírhalomra hajolva a nő. Látszott, hogy már hullafáradt, s talán ha Shizune nem zavarta volna meg, már az igazak álmát aludná. Nem éppen kényelmesen, de legalább pihenhetne...

– Oyayoshi Torikóról van szó! – jelentette az asszisztens.

– Ha nem épp oininek akarják az életét, most ne zavarj...

A válasz csupán döbbent csönd volt. Tsunade egy idő után megelégelte, hogy Shizune nem képes normálisan felelni, ráadásul érezte, hogy még mindig ott áll az ajtajában, s ez mérhetetlenül frusztrálta a Godaime-t.

– Mi van?! – csattant fel végre, majd meglátta Shizune arckifejezését. – Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy...

– De igen. Tonton az előbb sietett ide – magyarázta a nő.

Tonton. A malac, akire Torikónak kellene vigyáznia.

– Mi történt?

– Pontosan az, amit Tsunade-sama akaratlanul is, de megtippelt.

– Hívd ide azonnal az összes ninját, akit el tudsz érni! Öt percet kapsz rá!

Shizune bólintott, leengedte Tontont, aki odaszaladt Tsunadéhez és hevesen magyarázni kezdett. Mikor asszisztense eltűnt az ajtóban, a Hokage motyogva megjegyezte:

– Talán már akkor is túl késő lesz...

ˇ

A shuriken-harcossal Torikónak nehezebb dolga volt. Ám sejtette, a másik még csak újonc lehetett, ha ennyire készületlenül érte egy ellentámadás és képtelen volt rá időben reagálni oinin létére. Azonban ez a másik... sokkal magasabb szinten volt.

Szerencsére viszont Toriko végre ismét kezdte hozni formáját, ahogy szorgosan elszökkent a suhanó fémcsillagok elől, a Tetsugan segítségével. _„Nem engedi, hogy közel jussak hozzá. Ami azt jelenti, közel kell jutnom hozzá, hogy legyőzhessem! Én sem vagyok egy nagy zseni taijutsu-ban, de talán elég lesz ehhez. Ha nem, hát még mindig ott vannak a fémlabdák"_ határozott magában Toriko.

A következő suhintás elől nem tért ki, hanem alkarvédőjével visszalökte és azonnal rohanni kezdett a csillagok nyomában támadója felé. Közben újabb shuriken-tenger fogadta, ám mindegyiket kivédte, kivéve azokat, amiket ártalmatlannak vélt: egy-kettő megsebezte az arcát, ám Toriko úgy volt vele, felesleges energiát pazarolnia rájuk, ha úgyis néhány napon belül vagy még annál is hamarabb eltűnnek sérülései. Ellenben amik a szívét vagy például a tüdejét célozták meg, azokra oda kellett figyelnie.

Megdöbbent, mikor észrevette, hogy az oinin a lábára is célozni kezdett. _„Nincs mit tenni"_ sóhajtott magában Toriko, ahogy elkezdett cikk-cakkban szaladni felé. Ám ez nem vált be. A férfi már két kézzel dobálta a csillagokat, így nehéz helyzetbe hozva őt. Azonban Toriko még korántsem fogyott ki az ötletekből. Felugrott és alkarját a sípcsontjához érintette egy másodpercre. A következő pillanatban a fém elterjeszkedett és már a lábát is hasonló dolog védte, mint alkarját.

Nem akarta minden trükkjét bevetni, azonban ezt a lépést óhatatlanul meg kellett tennie, ha épségben akart elérni a férfihoz. Futott tovább, azonban az oinin is igyekezett minél távolabb szökkenni előle. Egy oldalpillantás megerősítette Torikót abban, hogy a vezetőjük még mindig a fénypászmában áll, mozdulatlanul.

A nő visszafordította figyelmét a másikra, aki ismét menekülni készült.

– Ó nem! – elege lett ebből a fogócskából, s meglendítette kezét, mire fémdrótok tekeredtek ki alkarvédőjéből, elvágva a menekülési útvonalat a kirinin elől.

– Megvagy! – villantott fel egy rémítő mosolyt Toriko, ahogy sarokba szorította a férfit.

Sajnos azonban be kellett látnia pár perc múlva, hogy a férfi is legalább annyira képzett taijutsu-ban, mint ő. _„Igazán gondolhattam volna rá, elvégre oinin vagy mi a fene..."_ forgatta meg gondolatban a szemeit a nő, ahogy lehajolt egy ütés elől, s pördült egyet, lábát kiegyenesítve, hátha elgáncsolhatja ellenfelét. Ám nem volt ilyen könnyű átejtenie ellenfelét, aki könnyedén felszökkent, majd visszaérkezett a földre, egy rúgást intézve az időközben felemelkedett Toriko feje felé.

Ő azonban villámgyorsan reagált és elkapta támadója lábszárát. _„Itt az én esélyem!"_ villantak meg ezüstösen csillogó szemei, élesen megcsavarva a kezét, mire egy roppanás és egy sikoly szelte át az éjszaka csípős levegőjét. Toriko nem szeretett sem fájdalmat okozni, sem pedig ölni. Azonban előfordult, hogy nem volt más választása. Azonban ha már utóbbi, akkor is általában igyekezett minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozni annak a szerencsétlennek, aki kihívta egy élet-halál harcra.

Meglendült szabad keze, a borotvaéles drótok pedig megmozdultak...

Tiszta vágás volt, s a férfi még azelőtt meghalt, hogy a fájdalmat megérezhette volna. Toriko szemeiben szomorúság csillant, azonban ahogy meghallotta a harmadik férfi hangját, azonnal elengedte a holttestet és tekintete megkeményedett.

– Gratulálok... – egy lépést előbbre jött, hogy még erősebb fénybe léphessen a tisztás közepén. – Azonban ezalatt igencsak kifáradtál, nem igaz?

Dehogynem. Tökéletesen igaza volt az oininek vezetőjének. Azonban Toriko gondolatait nem ez kötötte le. Túlságosan nehezen tudta legyűrni az undort, ami hirtelen rátört. _„Ez az ember képes volt feláldozni az embereit, csak azért, hogy kifárasszon és így nagyobb esélye legyen végezni velem!"_

Képtelen volt levakarni arcáról a fintort, ahogy rátekintett a válla felett. Pár pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán – még mindig tartva a szemkontaktust – egy csuklómozdulat és a fémdrótok eltűntek az alkarvédőben. Közben Torikónak rá kellett döbbennie, mennyire ismerős a férfi hangja. Azonban nem tudta beazonosítani – egyelőre.

– Megvárod, míg felkel a Nap, vagy esetleg még ma elkezdjük? – csúszott ki végül a nő száján.

Igaz, hogy fáradt volt, de ez alatt a néhány pillanat alatt sikerült némileg összeszednie magát. Ráadásul tényleg nagyon szeretett volna lepihenni, azonban az életét sem akarta elveszíteni. Így pedig nem maradt más megoldás, minthogy minél hamarabb túlesni az egészen. Most már igazán nem számított. Csak pihenni akart... pihenni... pihenni...

Pillái elnehezültek, de azonnal felkapta a fejét, amint tudatosult agyában, mit is tesz.

– Áh, látom, kezdi kifejteni a hatását.

– Tessék?!

– A fegyverek méreggel voltak átitatva – magyarázta a férfi, s egyértelműen látszott még a sötétben is, ahogy Toriko szemei elkerekednek a felismerésre. – Szerencséd volt, hogy nem talált el egy kunai sem, különben nem tudtál volna fél percnél tovább talpon maradni.

– Ám hagytad, hogy számtalan shuriken megsebezzen. A méreg gyengébb, ám sok kicsi sokra megy, ahogy mondani szokták – folytatta az ANBU, akinek hangja istentelenül frusztrálta Torikót. Tudta, hogy ismeri, csak arra nem tudott rájönni, pontosan kivel is van dolga. – Mit gondolsz, mennyi kerülhetett bele a szervezetedbe...? S mennyire terjedt szét benne, miközben harcoltál...?

Toriko összeszorította fogait. E pillanatban rájött, nem csupán az eszméletét akarja elhalászni előle ez a fajta méreg, de képes nagy fájdalmakat is okozni. Olyan volt, mintha ezernyi tűvel szurkálták volna a csontját. Márpedig ő utálta a tűket. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elviselni őket.

Talán ennek volt betudható, hogy amikor a férfi előhúzta fegyvereit, s hagyta, hogy a fény megcsillanjon rajtuk – biztosra véve, hogy Toriko látja, mik azok –, a nő úgy érezte, már _tényleg_ nem sok választja el attól, hogy ott helyben átadja magát az oly hívogató, meleg sötétségnek, ami elméje hátuljában egyre csak terjeszkedett.

„_Gyorsan be kell fejeznem"_ mondta magának megerősítésképpen Toriko, elhatározva, előveszi végre a ruhája ujjába rejtett fegyvereit. Megrándította vállait – megjegyezve, ez is mennyire iszonyatosan fáj... immáron nem csupán csontjai, de szinte minden izülete lángolt a fehér kíntól, amiket a láthatatlan tűk szúrása okozott –, a következő pillanatban pedig már ott pihent tenyereiben egy-egy fémlegyező.

– Ohó, elővetted végre őket? – szólt hozzá a kirinin.

Toriko összeszűkítette a szemeit. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy ez az ember beszélt hozzá. _Nagyon nem_. Egy mozdulattal kinyitotta a legyezőket, amik kecsesen suhantak szét, kitárva gyönyörű fekete színben pompázó bordáikat – bár ez utóbbi e pillanatban lényegtelen volt, lévén egyébként is vaksötét uralkodott az erdőben... Leszámítva persze a kis fényfoltot, ahol az oinin állt. És ahol a csillagok halovány fénye megcsillant a halálosan éles és hegyes senbonokon...

Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő sem telt el, mikor a férfi figyelmeztetés nélkül meglendítette egyik karját, s egy egykezes pecsét után a három tű megsokszorozódott. Toriko megdöbbenve ismerte fel ezt a harci stílust, s szinte kényszerítenie kellett agyát, hogy ne időzzön ezen sokat, hanem emelje fel kezeit, és védje ki a legyezőkkel a senbonok támadásait.

Még épp időben sikerült neki. Azonban csalódottan kellett tapasztalnia, hogy mozgása sebesen lassul, ahogy egyre múlnak a másodpercek...

ˇ

– Tsunade-sama! – rohant be az ajtón Shizune, mikor letelt az öt perc.

A nyomában megjelent egy éber Genma és egy unott fejű Kakashi.

– Csak őket sikerült? – kérdezte a Hokage, asszisztensére pillantva, aki sajnálkozva bólintott.

– Sajnos nem volt lehetőségem a többiekkel...

– Mindegy – szakította félbe Tsunade, azzal feléjük fordult. – Elégnek kell lenniük. A feladatotok az, hogy...

– Tsunade ba-chan!

– Naruto...

Említett személy sokkal energikusabban rohant be az irodába, mint az az éjszaka közepén elvárható lett volna bárkitől.

– Én is segítek!

– Tudod egyáltalán, miről van szó? – vonta fel kérdően egyik szemöldökét a nő.

– Ehm... umm...

Tsunade ismét sóhajtott egyet, majd vázolta a helyzetet:

– Oyayoshi Toriko jelenleg a fal melletti erdőben harcol; információink szerint három kirigakure ninjával.

– Ő... – kezdett bele eltöprengve Genma. – Nem ő volt az a jounin, aki Kiri faluból idejött?

– De, pontosan.

– És most vissza akarják vinni? – kérdezett közbe Naruto. Tsunade elkomorult, ahogy tekintetét a fiúra szegezte.

– Nem hinném. Oininek jöttek érte...

A kijelentés ott lógott a levegőben, fejük felett, mint Damoklész kardja, míg fel nem ocsúdtak a Hokage hangját hallva:

– Épp ezért nem késlekedhetünk! Azonnal indulnunk kell!

– Mindannyian? – lepődött meg Shizune.

– Természetesen – válaszolt neki Tsunade, aki már félúton az ajtó felé tartott. Majd félvállról odavetette:

– Egyébként sem voltam kint napok óta...

A szavak ideje ezzel le is járt. Kisiettek az épületből, s ahogy a szabadba értek, azonnal futásnak eredtek. Tudták, az idő ellenük dolgozik.

„_Ki tudja, pontosan mióta harcol velük... talán már túl késő is lesz..."_ töprengett magában Tsunade, ahogy gyorsabb tempót diktált.

„_Tarts ki, nee-chan"_ keményedett meg Naruto tekintete, ahogy megérett benne az elhatározás. Ökölbe szorította kezeit és még erősebben lökte el magát a földtől következő alkalommal. _„Nem engedem, hogy elvigyenek!"_

ˇ

Toriko bosszankodva ciccentett egyet, mikor blokkolta a következő maréknyi senbont. Az egyik így is megkarcolta. Mozgásának sebessége immáron láthatóan csökkent, ő pedig egyre kimerültebbé vált.

„_Ha nem lenne a méreg..."_ gondolatban megrázta a fejét. Per pillanat nem segítettek a „ha"-k. Azzal kellett dolgoznia, amije volt. Lejjebb eresztette fémlegyezőit, de csak alig. Éppen ki tudott kukkantani felettük.

– Látom, már nem sokáig bírod.

– Én pedig látom, szeretsz fecsegni – csúszott ki Toriko száján, mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát.

A maszk mögött élesen megvillantak a szemek, s a férfi ezúttal egyszerre nem kevesebb, mint nyolc senbont küldött útjára. Néhány kézpecsét után pedig ez a mennyiség legalább tízszeresére duzzadt. Toriko szemei elkerekedtek.

Érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig, s ereje lóugrásokban hagyja el őt. Magában kezdett beletörődni, hogy nem lesz képes kivédeni az összes tűt. De legalább az arcát meg akarta védeni. Kirázta a hideg a gondolatra, hogy ott is tele legyen senbonokkal, ha már testének többi részre úgyis pillanatokon belül tűpárnává változik.

Több hullámban érték el a fegyverek, ő pedig fogait összeszorítva állta a sarat. Nem mozdult: egyrészt mert nem tudott, másrészt pedig, mert nem volt hova... Érezte, ahogy egy-egy tű elmélyedik a karjában, lábában, a hasában... mintha milliárdnyi apró tüske érintené. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy a pánik kezdett lassan elhatalmasodni rajta. Ám illékony tudata még figyelmeztette, ha enged, akkor már semmi esélye sem lehet. Ami tulajdonképpen, ha belegondol, már így sem állt messze a valóságtól...

Alkar- és sípcsontvédője legalább hűségesen szolgálta, mégha a teste már majdnem fel is adta a küzdelmet. Mikor a tűfürdő véget ért, egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig néma csend uralkodott – ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt Toriko számára a benne lévő méreggel és tűkkel –, majd a nő térdre zuhant, fémlegyezői pedig kiestek gyengülő szorításából.

Nehezen vette a levegőt és nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Forgott vele a világ, s sejtette, hogy nem egyszer vesztette el eszméletét egy-egy másodpercre ezidő alatt. Letekintve valóban egy sündisznóra emlékeztette a látvány. Mindössze azzal a különbséggel, hogy annak a hátán voltak hegyes, kiálló tüskéi, nem pedig az elején. Aztán tekintete elsötétült, ami azt jelentette, hogy a Tetsugan deaktiválódott.

Végül, mikor érezte, már nem sok hiányzik, hogy karjai felmondják a szolgálatot, úgy irányította esését, hogy a hátára érjen földet. Nem akarta, hogy még mélyebbre süllyedjenek a senbonok testében – véleménye szerint már így is épp eléggé mélyen voltak...

Szaggatva vette a levegőt, s alig hallotta a lépteket, amivel a kirigakurei oinin közeledett felé. Pedig a férfi gondoskodott arról, hogy jól hallható legyen... Végül egy sötét árnyék borult fölé, úgy tűnt, érdeklődve figyeli. Sőt, inkább szórakozik rajta.

– Látod? Végül mégse vagy olyan erős, hogy szembeszállj velünk... – heccelte a férfi, s kiélvezte, hogy Toriko bármennyire is dühös, már nem tud semmit sem tenni, hogy levezesse feszültségét.

– Most pedig... – az oinin beszéde félbeszakadt, ahogy közeledő hangokat hallott meg. Lepillantva a nőre, megállapította, hogy az már alig van eszméleténél. A ninják viszont túl gyorsan haladtak ahhoz, hogy megkockáztassa az elvitelét.

– Majd következőleg – mormogta, Toriko pedig már alig hallotta. Nagyon, _nagyon_ fáradtnak érezte magát. Behunyta szemeit.

Egy „Nee-chan!"-t sodort feléjük a szél, de ezzel már képtelen volt foglalkozni. Csak arra koncentrált, hogy nemsokára végre megpihenhet az oly áhított fekete sötétségben. Ám az érzés nem hagyta teljesen nyugodni, hogy mikor felkel, talán már ismét Kirigakure faluban lesz, ellenségekkel körülvéve...

– Máris szereztél barátokat... milyen... _aranyos_... – jegyezte meg búcsúzóul a kirigakurei shinobi, azzal elszökkent, hogy minél távolabb jusson a falutól. Feladatát, hogy Torikót visszavigye, egyelőre nem tudta teljesíteni, ám nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy fogságba ejtsék.

Áldozata összezavarodva feküdt a nyirkosodó füvön, ami jelezte a harmat, s ezzel együtt lassacskán a hajnal érkezését. Vaksin pillantott fel a még mindig sötét égboltra, valamint a néhány kikandikáló csillagra, aminek a fénye átütött a faleveleken, hogy csak azért is megmutathassa magát.

Toriko látása egyre homályosult, a tér, amit belátott pedig egyre szűkült. Azonban már nem tiltakozott olyan hevesen a hívogató sötétség ellen: a kirinin otthagyta. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Konohában maradhat... ugye...?

– Nee-chan! – jelent meg valami élénksárga egyre kisebb látóterében. Toriko pislogott párat, ám ez nem segített a kép kitisztulásában. De a hang... a hangja olyan ismerős volt...

– Nee-chan! – érintette meg valaki kétségbeesetten a vállát. _„Á, Naruto..."_ jött rá végre Toriko. Egy apró mosoly jelent meg ekkor az arcán, mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemét és átadta volna magát a puha, meleg feketeségnek...

Folytatása következik...

_oinin:_ az ANBU-n belül egy speciális egység, nagyjából ennyit tesz: „vadász nin(ja)"; Haku is egy ilyennek volt beöltözve  
_kirinin:_ Kirigakure nin(ja)


	9. Ch8: Kellemetlen ébredés

Kellemetlen ébredés

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**VIII. fejezet: Kellemetlen ébredés**_

– Nhn... – jelentette ki Toriko, mikor rájött, ébren van. Túl fáradtnak érezte magát még ahhoz, hogy akár egy ujját is megmozdítsa vagy kinyissa a szemét. Elméje viszont már kezdett ébredezni.

„_Csönd van."_ állapította meg. _„De ez a szag..."_ fintorba torzult az arca.

– Nee-chan? – hallatszott egy bizonytalan hang bal felől.

– Hm? – ez már inkább sóhajtásként jött ki belőle.

– Végre ébren vagy!

„_Mintha mosolyogna a hangja... várjunk... egy hang nem tud mosolyogni..."_ sóhajtott magában, eldöntve, hogy még mindig nem tért annyira magához, hogy összefüggő, normális gondolatai legyenek. Azonban végre sikerült kinyitnia a szemét.

Beletelt egy pillanatba, mire visszatértek az érzékei és rájött, hogy hanyatt fekszik. És egy fehér plafont bámul. _Megint_.

– Hogy érzed magad, nee-chan? – úszott be a nagy fehér képbe valami élénksárga. Toriko pislogott és próbált fókuszálni, aztán, mikor végre visszanyerte eredeti látását, meglepve ismerte fel az alakot:

– Naruto?

– Igen – vigyorodott el a fiú, aztán megismételte kérdését:

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Jól – jött az ösztönös válasz. – Jobban... azt hiszem... legalábbis... megvagyok... ööö... igen.

– Biztos? – váltott át szkeptikusra a tinédzser arckifejezése.

– Öö... aha?

– Hmm... – elgondolkozva húzódott vissza, állát az ujjain pihentetve.

– Mit keresek itt? – kérdezte aztán egy idő után a nő.

Épp ekkor nyílt ki a kórterem ajtaja, mire Toriko – némi erőfeszítés után – arrafelé fordította a fejét és meglátta az éppen belépő Kakashit. Ha lehet, hát még jobban meglepődött ezen.

– Yo – köszönt a férfi, mire Toriko csak továbbra is pislogott.

– Nem emlékszel? – kérdezett vissza Naruto.

– Hát... – összeráncolta homlokát, ahogy koncentrálni próbált. – Az a kis dög megszökött... aztán... ahogy kerestem az erdőben, belefutottam három... oh, mamám...!

Úgy tűnt, végre utolérték az emlékei. Elméje leghátsó zugában egy fejfájást érzett készülődni, így odaemelte bal kezét. Azonban valami nagyon nem volt kényelmes a könyökhajlatában. Lesandított és csak egy hatalmas adag akaraterőnek köszönhette, hogy nem sikoltott fel azon nyomban.

De rögvest felült – gyorsaságával megszégyenítve az állapotot, amiben volt és kissé megijesztve a két másik embert a helyiségben – és elborzadva nézett a karjára, ahol az infúziós tű volt. Próbált viaskodni a pánikkal, ám így is megremegett a hangja, mikor megszólalt:

– Valaki... kiszedné ezt... belőlem...?

– Mi? Csak az infúzió – pillantott rá Naruto. – Két napig fel sem ébredtél, szükség volt rá.

– De most már ébren vagyok. Szedje. Már. Ki. Valaki! – szűrte a fogai közt a fiatal nő.

– Jól van, jól van... – csitítgatta Kakashi. – Nem kell mindjárt hisztizni.

– Én nem hisztizek! – csattant fel Toriko. – Nem vagyok oda az orvosokért. A kórházakat utálom. A tűket pedig egyenese-ÁÚRGH! KI NEM ÁLLHATOM; NEM LEHETNE FINOMABBAN?!

Csend uralkodott el a helyiségen, csupán Toriko erőltetett lélegzése volt hallható. Úgy lihegett, mintha legalábbis lefutotta volna a maratont, mindenféle előkészület és víz nélkül.

– Nem tudom, miért kell annyira felkapnia a vizet – nézett rá unottan Kakashi. – Tele volt tűkkel, mikor megtaláltuk.

Toriko hirtelenjében nem tudta eldönteni, miért érez nagyobb dühöt: hogy a férfi emlékeztette a dologra, vagy pedig amiatt, hogy mindezt olyan nemtörődöm-módon tette, hogy azt már nem is fejezi ki eléggé a „felháborító" szó!

Végül úgy határozott, ez lényegtelen. Inkább az a fontosabb, hogy hogyan ölje meg a jounint. És természetesen abban is biztos akart lenni, hogy mindeközben a kínok kínját állja ki a férfi...

– Hohó! Nem kell úgy rám nézni, mintha most gyilkoltam volna le a fél családját! – lépett egyet hátrébb Kakashi a vérszomjas tekintet tüzében.

Ám úgy tűnt, megint csak a rossz dolgot mondta, mivel Toriko tekintete csak még jobban elsötétült.

– Van még valami hasonló kellemes dolog, amire emlékeztetni akar, vagy mára befejezte, Hatake Kakashi? – a nő hangja vészjóslóan hangzott és csak úgy csöpögött a szarkazmustól. A jelenlévők figyelmét pedig egyáltalán nem kerülte a hirtelen feltörő gyilkos indulat.

– Öö... vaníliafagylalt? – próbálkozott enyhíteni a légkört a férfi, mire Toriko szemei megvillantak.

– EZ AZ! – igyekezett minél hamarabb kimászni az ágyból a nő. – MOST MEGÖLÖM!!

Már épp kergetni kezdte Kakashit, mikor az ajtó elhúzódott és egy feldúlt Tsunade lépett be rajta.

– Mi ez a nagy lárma?! – kiáltozott.

„_Tsunade ba-chan... te is legalább ugyanakkora lármát csapsz..."_ jegyezte meg magában Naruto, rásandítva ülőhelyéről. Ám a hangerő csak emelkedett.

– ÉS MIÉRT NEM PIHEN?! MI A BAJA?!

– Ő A BAJOM!! – mutatott rá Toriko dühösen és sértetten az éppen láthatatlanságot vágyó Kakashira. Most már két nő égető tekintetével találta szemben magát.

– Mit csináltál, Kakashi?! – rivallt rá a Hokage.

– Semmit, Tsunade-sama – bizonygatta a férfi, ám látta, ez kevés. – Csak kihúztam az infúziót belőle.

– Mit tettél?!

– Én kértem – vágott közbe Toriko, mire az idősebbik nő döbbenten tekintett rá. – Akkor meg mégis mire fel ez a nagy hajcihő?

– De kábé annyi érzéssel szedte ki belőlem, mintha legalábbis egy tűpárna lennék! És ezek után még emlékeztetett is rá, hogy annak néztem ki az éjjel!

– Mondtam már, hogy két napja... – motyogta Naruto.

– Az mindegy! – vágta rá a nő.

Csend honolt a szobában.

– Végzett? – kérdezte aztán Tsunade, mire Toriko elgondolkozott, majd végül bólintott.

– Jobban érzi magát?

– Igen – a válasz sóhajba burkolózott.

– Az remek. Ugyanis el kell le kell tisztítanunk a karját a vértől.

– MICSODA?! – pillantott le Toriko oda, ahol a tű helye volt. Lassan, de biztosan csordogált a vér az apró sebesülésből.

Hirtelen megszédült, ahogy az adneralinszintje visszatért a normálisra, s teste emlékeztette rá, két napig használaton kívül volt, infúzión és ráadásul igen, folyamatosan vért is veszít.

– Woááá...! – emelkedett fel a hangja a végére, ahogy érezte, zuhanni kezd hátrafelé, s össze-vissza kapálózott, hátha sikerül valamibe belekapaszkodnia, mielőtt elesik. Ám ujjai csak a levegőt markolászták.

Tudta, nincs menekvés. Felkészülve a kemény érkezésre, Toriko összeszorította szemét-fogát és várta az elkerülhetetlent, behúzva a nyakát. Ám a rideg padló helyett úgy érezte, mintha a levegőben maradt volna. Aztán megérzett két kart a hónapja alatt.

Meglepve nyitotta ki szemeit, feltekintve egy égkék szempárba.

– Jól vagy, nee-chan?

– I-igen – bökte ki Toriko, nagy nehezen felocsúdva. – Köszönöm, Naruto...

A fiú segítségével aztán feltápászkodott és elsétált az ágyhoz, ahol végre leülhetett. Ott aztán Tsunade letisztította a vért. Toriko nem akart tudomást venni a dologról, így igyekezett mással elfoglalni magát – ami ezúttal az „égessünk-lyukat-a-tekintetünkkel-Hatake-Kakashiba" cselekvésben merült ki. Mikor a Hokage végzett, megállapította, hogy a vérzés már elállt, de azért megkérte Torikót, hogy még néhány napig kímélje magát.

Aztán egy finom kórházi ebéd ígéretével kisétált az ajtón. Toriko úgy nézett rá, mintha legalábbis még egy feje nőtt volna Tsunadének. Ugyanis a „finom"-at egy kijelentő mondatban képtelen volt elképzelni a „kórházi ebéd" kifejezéssel. Részéről az egész egy nagy oximoron volt, de úgy tűnt, a Hokage nem osztja ezt a nézetet.

Végül sóhajtott egyet és magához húzta szegény karját, amiből olyan érzéketlenül kirántották az infúziós tűt. Apropó, még mindig nem sikerült lyukat égetni Kakashiba. Tekintete visszavándorolt oda, ahol legutóbb a férfit látta, azonban a jounin úgy eltűnt, mintha a Föld nyelte volna el. Toriko gyanakodva összehúzta szemeit.

– Gyáva alak... így megszökni... – motyogta, mielőtt még Naruto hangja figyelmeztette volna, még mindig nincs egyedül a szobában.

– Még egy kicsit sápadt vagy – jegyezte meg.

Toriko bólintott.

– Sejtettem – fulladt ez a mondata is egy sóhajtásba. – Azt hiszem, ledőlök egy kicsit.

A fiú bólintott és megértette a célzást. Az ajtóhoz ment, míg mögötte Toriko bebújt a takarók alá.

– Aludj jól, nee-chan – fordult vissza félig a kijáratból Naruto, mire a nő elmosolyodott és megköszönte. Azzal a szőke hajú, mindig energikus fiúnak már nyoma sem volt.

ˇ

– Sensei! – kiáltott integetve egy lány a tömegben, próbálva felhívni magára tanára figyelmét. – Kakashi-sensei!

A jounin végre megfordult – természetesen hűséges könyvsorozatának egyik példányával a kezében –, s meglepve vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Á, Sakura! – ismerte fel. – Rég láttalak.

Tényleg olyan soknak tűnt, hiszen amikor még frissen kikerültek az akadémiáról és az ő felügyeletére bízták az edzéseket meg a küldetéseiket, akkor szinte mindennap látták egymást. Persze rengeteg minden történt azóta – Sasuke elment, Naruto is, de más okból és azzal a különbséggel, hogy utóbbi nemrégiben vissza is tért. Azonban a kis csapat felnőtt és már nem is volt szükségük rá, hogy nap mint nap a körmükre nézzenek. Így aztán volt, hogy napokig, esetleg hetekig nem is találkoztak.

– Megvizsgáltam a folyadékot, amit adtál, sensei – kezdett bele Sakura, mire Kakashi teljes figyelme ráirányult. A könyv becsukódott egy halk csattanás meg egy bíborvörös madártoll kíséretében.

– Tudom, előbbre ígértem, de... találtam néhány ismeretlen összetevőt is. Így aztán... – a lány a szája szélét harapdálta, mintha nem lenne biztos, jól tette-e – végül elmentem Tsunade-samához és...

– És...? – Kakashit nagyon érdekelte az eredmény, ugyanakkor a gyanakvása ismét az egekbe szökellt.

– És úgy tűnt, érdekli meg emlékszik valamire, de azt mondta, inkább még ő is megvizsgálja, mielőtt bármit mondana.

– És...?

– És épp most hívott, hogy elmondja, mire jutott – magyarázta Sakura. – És mivel te kérted, Kakashi-sensei... gondoltam, érdekelhet az eredmény.

– Jó gondolat volt, Sakura – dicsérte meg a férfi, s egyetlen látható szeme mosolyra görbült. – Menjünk is.

– Rendben van! – azzal a két alak sietősre vette a lépteit, s nem telt bele sok időbe, mire már a Hokage irodájában álltak.

ˇ

– Á, Sakura, Kakashi – nézett fel papírjai közül Tsunade, majd félretolta a pakkot és előhalászta a kis fiolát, ami a vizsgálat tárgyát képezte.

– Tsunade-sama – köszöntek az érkezők is.

– Nem is húzom tovább az időt – döntött a Hokage. – Ami ebben van – emelte föl és rázogatta meg kicsikét az üvegcsét –, nagy ritkaság. Nem is voltam biztos a létezéséről, míg saját magam meg nem tapasztaltam az imént.

– Miért, mi ez, Tsunade-sama? – érdeklődött Sakura, mielőtt még a mellette álló jounin kinyithatta volna a száját.

Az asztal mögött ülő nő mélyen belenézett mindkettejük szemébe, aztán lassan kimondta a választ, figyelve a reakciójukat.

– Egy főnix könnycseppjei.

– Hogy micsoda? – pislogott tanítványa.

Kakashi látható szeme elkerekedett. S tudta, ha a másik nyitva lett volna, az is úgy tett volna.

– A főnix... – kezdett bele bizonytalanul Sakura, ahogy meglátta a férfi döbbent arcát, s Tsunade komoly tekintetét. – Az valami... valami olyan mint a... kyuubi...?

– Nem teljesen – válaszolta a Hokage. – Mint tudod, a bijuuk démonok. Hatalmas chakrával rendelkeznek, ami irányíthatatlan. Ellenben a főnix... – Tsunade hangja elhalkult.

A szobában jelenlévő jounin azonban már valamennyire magához tért meglepettségétől, így aztán folytatta a magyarázatot a lánynak:

– A főnix is mitikus lény, azonban nem egy irányíthatatlan, démoni chakratömeg, ahogy általában a bijuukat leírják. A legendák szerint általában jó szándékú, azonban ereje a kyuubiéval vetekszik és hatalmas pusztításra képes, ha feldühítik. Így aztán egyszerre veszélyes és veszélyeztetett.

– Honnan...?

– Egy könyvben olvastam még régen – válaszolt Kakashi vigyorogva.

– Hű... – képedt el Sakura, ahogy felfogta a szavak értelmét. – És hogy néz ki egy főnix? Biztosan nagyon szép lehet!

– Egy hatalmas madarat képzelj el – felelt ezúttal a Hokage. – Mindig vöröses színnel ábrázolják; itt-ott némi fehéres-aranyos színne... miért néztek így? – vonta fel értetlenkedve a szemöldökét Tsunade.

– Sakura... – szólalt meg végül a jounin, a lány felé fordulva. – Arra gondolsz, amire én...?

– Azt hiszem, igen, Kakashi-sensei – biccentett a kérdezett, ha lehet, még meglepettebb arcot vágva.

– Mi ütött belétek?

– Tsunade-sama – fordult felé végre a férfi. – Emlékszik, mi történt nagyjából három hónappal ezelőtt?

A Hokage bólintott, így Kakashi folytatta:

– A lényre, ami előkerült a dimenziók közti repedésből... _tökéletesen illik a leírása_.

– Azt mondod, valami kapcsolat lehet közte és e között a dolog közt? – pillantott rá Tsunade gyanakodva az előtte türelmesen ácsorgó fiolácskára.

– Nem tudom, Hokage-sama – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – De a főnix könnye... az mire jó? A legendák nem említettek mást, csak amit elmondtam.

– Van a gyógyítók közt egy mese.

– Mese? – nézett rá értetlenkedve Sakura.

– Pontosan – bólintott Tsunade, a szeme elé emelve a sűrű folyadékot. – Hogy a főnix hatalmas gyógyerővel bír és képes olyan sérülésekkel, betegségekkel is elbánni, amin a tudományunk már nem tud segíteni. Az egyik ilyen képessége a könnyeiben rejlik.

– Persze – a Hokage szórakozottan hátradőlt székében –, ez egyáltalán nem biztos, hiszen nincsen rá példa, hogy valaha is megtörtént volna hasonló eset. Tulajdonképpen így az sem biztos, hogy ez egy főnix könnye, azonban a találgatások szerint valami ilyesminek kell lennie.

– Nem biztos benne? – nézett rá meglepve Kakashi.

– Nem; viszont a gyógyító hatása magas fokú, azt meg tudom állapítani.

– Értem.

A Hokage feléje nyújtotta az üvegcsét:

– Bárkitől is kaptad, Kakashi – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva a nő, a jounin elfedett sharingan-ja felé pillantva –, komolyan a gyógyulásodat kívánja.

ˇ

Kohona gyönyörű, napfényes reggelre virradt. A nyár végi napkelték egyikére, amikor a hajnalban már ott rejtőzik a csípős, hideg levegő, azonban hamar eltűnik, hogy az utolsó meleg, nyári napokat még kiélvezhessék az ország lakói.

Toriko az ablakpárkányon üldögélt, kezében egy bögre forró, jázminos zöldteával, figyelve az ébredező falut. Késő délután ébredt fel és szerencsére már elég jól érezte magát ahhoz, hogy hazasétáljon. Így aztán felöltözött szokásos ruháiba és kényelmesen kisétált az épületből, nem bánva, hogy kihagyta a Tsunade által ígért „finom kórházi ebédet". Hazaérve ismét aludni tért, azonban amikor pár órája ismét felébredt, egyszerűen képtelen volt visszaaludni.

Így inkább szerényen megreggelizett, s úgy döntött, megnézi a napfelkeltét. Utóbb kiderült, hogy jól tette, hogy kinyitotta ablakját, mivel alig kezdett el pirkadni, amikor egy álmos madár reppent le mellé, egy tekercset cipelve. Toriko megszabadította terhétől, aztán útjára engedte őt.

Most, az ablakpárkányon ülve, teáját szürcsölve gondolkozott az ölében pihenő, kibontott tekercs tartalmán. Bögrét tartó keze egy pillanatra megremegett, azonban ez hamar elmúlt. Egy hörpintésre kiitta a maradékot, majd kisvártatva lepillantott az írásra.

Izgatottan olvasta át még egyszer, míg végül egy félénk mosoly meg nem jelent arcán. _„A legelső küldetésem Konoha szolgálatában..."_

Folytatása következik...

_yo:_ nem éppen a legudvariasabb köszönési forma; általában férfiak szokták használni


	10. Ch9: Az első küldetés kezdete

Az első küldetés kezdete

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**IX. fejezet: Az első küldetés kezdete**_

– Sarutobi Asuma. Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chouji. Oyayoshi Toriko – pillantott rá egyenként a csapat tagjaira a Hokage. –Rátok bízom ezt a küldetést. Fél órán belül indultok.

– Igenis! – hallatszott az egyhangú válasz, azzal mindenki távozni készült.

– Asuma.

– Igen, Tsunade-sama? – fordult vissza a férfi.

– Maradj még egy pillanatra – a jounin figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogyan törik meg alig észrevehetően egy aprócska pillanatra az immáron háttal álló Toriko lendülete, s az sem, milyen komolyan tekint kettejükre a Hokage. A cigaretta elszontyolodva konyult le a jelenetre, azonban a férfi eleget tett a kérésnek és ott maradt, miután csapata kilépett a helyiségből.

– Azt hiszem, sejted, mit akarok kérni tőled – vágott bele azonnal Tsunade.

– Igen – biccentett Asuma, ahogy arca komorrá változott. – Hogy a küldetés alatt figyeljek Oyayoshi Torikóra.

– Pontosan. Egy pillanatra se veszítsd szem elől – szűkültek össze a Hokage aranybarna szemei. – Ez az első küldetése konohai shinobiként. Bizonyítania kell, ezt ő is tudja. És azt is, hogy nem ez lesz az utolsó alkalom.

– Szóval nem bízik benne – ez inkább volt kijelentés, mintsem kérdés, ennek ellenére Tsunade aprót bólintott.

– Természetesen. Szinte semmit sem tudunk róla, ugyanakkor arra sincs egyelőre okunk, hogy ellenségként kezeljük. Ezért kérlek, hogy tartsd rajta a szemed, annak ellenére, hogy megelőlegeztük neki a bizalmat és a szabadságot Konohán belül.

– Értettem.

– Rendben van – dőlt hátra egy apró sóhaj kíséretében a Hokage. – Számítok rád.

– Természetesen, Tsunade-sama.

– Most menj, mielőtt még rád ragasztják, hogy felvetted Kakashi egyik rossz szokását...

ˇ

– És hogyhogy csak ti ketten vagytok tanítványok...? Úgy értem – kereste a megfelelő szavakat Toriko –, általában három főből állnak a csapatok, akiket edzenek.

– Ó igen, Nara Shikamaru a csapattársunk – bólintott Ino, a falnak dőlve, követve a fiatal nő példáját.

– De ő most nagyon el van havazva a chuunin vizsgák előkészületeivel – magyarázta a velük szemben álló tinédzser fiú, akinek a páncélján az „evés" kanji-ja volt kivehető.

– Áh, tényleg, nemsokára itt az ideje a vizsgáknak... – gondolkozott el Toriko. – Szóval a csapattársato...

– Már megint eszel, Chouji? Hihetetlen vagy! – kiáltott közbe a szőkeség.

– Nade Ino! Tudod, hogy szükségem van rá! Az én szervezetem még fejlődésben van! – védekezett a fiú, távolságot tartva csapattársától, magához szorítva a finom burgonyaszirmokat tartalmazó zacskóját.

– Na persze... ezt mondod már... mióta is?! – lépett közelebb fenyegetően Ino.

Toriko csak kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét, s látszott rajta, nagyon jól szórakozik az előadáson.

– Chouuuuuji...! – csúszott ki Ino száján, mikor végre sikeresen elvette a zacskót, ám ekkor a fiú elővarázsolt még egyet valahonnan. – Ha így folytatod, mire visszaérünk, nem fogsz beférni Konoha kapuin!

– Ino!

Toriko nem bírta tovább: felkuncogott. Ám akármennyire is halkan tette, ez nem kerülte el a többiek figyelmét.

– Látom... jól összeszokott csapat vagytok – jegyezte meg, hogy megmeneküljön Ino félelmetes pillantásaitól. Szerencsére erre megenyhült egy kicsikét a lány tekintete, azonban a következő percben már gyanakodva mérte végig ideiglenes csapattársukat. Toriko értetlenkedve pislogott.

– Toriko-san... jounin vagy, ugye? – bólintás. – Akkor miért nem látom rajtad sehol se a homlokvédődet?

– Hátöö... – a fiatal nő idegesen beletúrt sötétvörös hajzuhatagába. – Az egy hosszú történet...

– Készen vagytok? – hallottak a falu felől egy férfihangot. Arrafelé kapták a fejüket; Asuma közeledett feléjük. A fiatalok figyelme egyből ráirányult, s Toriko hallhatatlanul felsóhajtott. Ezúttal megúszta a kérdezősködést.

Szíve szerint már rég kérte... nem is, _követelte_ volna magának a konohai homlokvédőt, azonban... ha a Hokage akarta volna, már rég adhatott volna neki egyet. És minél többet gondolkozott rajta, annál jobban értette Tsunade indokait. _„Elvégre az ő szemében nem vagyok konohai ninja... előbb be kell bizonyítanom, hogy méltó vagyok arra, amit a hitai-ate szimbolizál..."_

– Indulhatunk? – kérdezte tőlük Asuma, mire mindannyian bólintottak.

– Rendben van; akkor irány a város! Ott találkozunk az ügyféllel, akit biztonságban el kell juttatnunk Nami no Kuni-ba.

ˇ

Torikót egy pillanatra magával ragadta a hatalmas tömeg, ami az utcákon hömpölygött; a sok illat, ami a különböző vendéglőkből kanyargott kifelé, s a sok színes hirdetés, boltok feliratai. A nyüzsgés, az _élet_, ami jelen volt mindenhol. Persze, Konoha is egy életteli település volt, azonban számban alulmaradt ezzel a nagyvárossal szemben a Tűz országának szívében, így aztán... enyhén fogalmazva is letaglózta az élmény, mikor először betették ide a lábukat.

– Toriko nee-san? – a fiatal nő végre felocsúdott Ino hangjára, aki most érdeklődve pillantott rá. – Jól vagy?

– I-igen, persze – mosolyodott el a kérdezett.

– Biztos? – vonta fel hitetlenkedve egyik szemöldökét a lány.

– Persze, persze! Ne aggódj! – nevetett, a hajába túrva Toriko, azzal Ino megvonta a vállát, s követette a többieket.

„_Koncentrálj"_ figyelmeztette magát Toriko, gyorsan felzárkózva a csapathoz, ám továbbra is érdeklődve figyelte környezetét.

Asuma vetett rá egy lapos oldalpillantást, gyanakodva rágcsálva a szájából kilógó, meggyújtatlan csikket. _„Valami nincs rendben a viselkedésével..."_ jegyezte meg magában, ám később sem tudott többre jutni.

– Ki is az ügyfelünk? – Chouji kérdése szakította félbe a férfi gondolatait.

– Shiyuki-san egyik távoli rokonát megy meglátogatni Nami no Kuni-ba – magyarázta Asuma.

– De miért van erre szükség két chuunin-ra és jounin-ra? – értetlenkedett Ino. – Az egyik genin csapat is elbírna vele...

– Shiyuki-san egy gazdag család egyetlen örököse, ráadásul korábban shinobik támadták meg azokat, akiket meglátogatni készül. Így aztán a hölgy édesapja szükségesnek érezte, hogy minél nagyobb védelmet kapjon.

– Ennyi erővel akár két csapatnyi ANBU-t is kérhetett volna mellé, ha ennyire aggódik – forgatta hitetlenkedve a szemét Toriko. Ha már lúd, legyen kövér, nem így van a mondás?

Asuma komoly arckifejezéssel nézett rá:

– Eredetileg az volt a terve.

– MI?!

Mindenki ledermedt egy pillanatra döbbenetében. Aztán nagy nehezen felocsúdtak és tovább folytatták útjukat.

– Azért az már kissé túlzás lett volna... – dünnyögte még az orra alatt, a fejét rázva Ino.

Hamarosan megérkeztek; valóban egy nagy ház fogadta őket, mondhatni kész villa! Mivel azonban már késő délutánra járt az idő, a ninjákat megvendégelték éjszakára, s így reggel indultak útnak Nami no Kuni felé.

Shiyuki-sanról hamar kiderült, hogy nemcsak szép, de kedves is. És nagyon naiv, mint ahogy azt Toriko megállapította magában. _„Pedig pár évvel még nálam is idősebb! Nem csoda, ha ennyire félti az apja..."_

ˇ

Az út nagy része eseménytelenül telt, azonban mikor már közeledtek a víz, s egyben a két ország határa felé, Torikónak kellemetlen érzése támadt. Ösztönei azt súgták, figyelik őket. Asumára pillantott, aki elkapta tekintetét, s úgy tűnt, ő is megérezte a veszélyt.

Azonban az előttük haladó Ino vidáman csacsogott Shiyuki-sannal, mellettük pedig Chouji igyekezett felbontani egy csomag édességet. Mintha nem is lettek volna tisztában a veszéllyel, ami rájuk leselkedik...

Minden olyan váratlanul történt – volna, ha a banditák nem közelítettek volna feléjük dübörgő léptekkel és csatakiáltásokkal.

– Komolyan – sóhajtott Ino, meglátva őket, amint körülvették a kis csapatot. – Egy elefánt halkabban közlekedik a porcelánboltban, mint ezek...

– Na ja – jegyezte meg két nyammogás közt Chouji.

– Muszá...

– Ino, Chouji – szólította meg őket Asuma, mire a két fiatal rögvest elhallgatott. – Védjétek meg Shiyuki-sant. A többivel mi elbánunk.

A tinédzserek bólintottak és védőállást vettek fel a rémült hölgyemény körül, míg a két jounin egy kicsit távolabb helyezkedett el.

– Vegyétek el az értékeiket! És a fegyvereket! – kiáltotta a vezetőjük.

– Igen, a fegyvereket! Gondoljátok el, milyen sokat érhetnek! – toldotta hozzá egy jelentéktelen bandatag, aki a többiekkel ellentétben csuklyát viselt. Toriko gyanakodva húzta össze szemeit, ám nem volt ideje tovább gondolkodni, mert a rongyokba öltözött férfiak azonnal támadásba lendültek.

Hamar felmérte képességeiket, amik messzemenően alulmúlták még egy geninét is. Így aztán a munka legjavát fémből készült alkarvédői végezték: elhárították a fegyvereket, illetve egy tarkóra mért ütés könnyedén eszméletvesztéssel járt. De azért így is meg kellett mozgatnia izmait, ahogy a banditák között szökellt ide-oda. Annyi pozitívuma azonban volt, hogy mégiscsak el tudott gondolkozni a helyzeten. S igenis jól jött, hogy előre tudott tervezni.

– Shiyuki-san! – sodorta a két jounin felé Ino kiáltását a levegő, amikor már vagy a fél banda eszméletlenül feküdt körülöttük.

Az elsőre jelentéktelennek látszó bandita magához szorította a nőt, miközben hátraszökkent, messzebb a küzdelem forgatagától. Ino és Chouji mérgesen pillantottak a férfira, akinek a csuklyája e pillanatban visszacsúszott, így jól látszott homlokvédője, amiből egyértelműen kiderült, hogy a Föld országából származó shinobival van dolguk.

Toriko magában szitkozódott. A Doton volt a leggyengébb pontja. Ha erre épülő technikát használt a férfi, akkor azt csak egyetlenegy elemmel lehetett legyőzni, azonban azt még csak épp, hogy elkezdte megismerni. _„Úgy tűnik, ma nem mosolyognak rám a kamik..."_ sóhajtott magában a nő, miközben hallgatta a ninja Inóéknak szánt hegyibeszédét. Asuma és Toriko viszont még mindig a banditákkal harcolt.

„_Már nincs sok hátra'_ jegyezte meg a nő, egy újabbat ártalmatlanítva. Hallotta, hogy az ismeretlen shinobi távozik, miközben Ino és Chouji utána sietnek. Asuma rápillantott.

– Menj csak – válaszolta neki két bandita elintézése közt Toriko. – Elbánok velük.

A férfi bólintott, azzal a többiek után eredt. Mire az utolsó rongyos alakot is harcképtelenné tette, Toriko már érezte az ismerős húzást, ami azt jelentette, gyorsan kell haladnia. Hamarosan beérte a többieket, akiket időközben lerázott az idegen ninja.

– Ne aggódjatok – legyintett a nő, mire mindenki úgy nézett rá, mintha elvesztette volna a józan eszét.

– Mi az, hogy ne aggódjunk? – fakadt ki végül Ino, egy lépést téve a nő felé. – Elrabolták az ügyfelünket! Akit meg kellett volna védenünk.

– Nem pont – válaszolta Toriko, ahogy lassan felkúszott arcára egy sejtelmes mosoly.

– Hogy érted? – pislogott rá Chouji, mire a nő arcán csak még szélesebbé vált a vigyor.

– Shiyuki-san tökéletes biztonságban van – kezdett bele.

– Velem – fejezte be a mondatot a mögötte feltűnő Toriko, aki mellett kissé ijedten, de sértetlenül haladt az említett.

– Hah? – pislogott Ino és Chouji.

– Kage Bunshin? – nézett rá meglepve Asuma.

– Nem, de valami hasonló – felelte a kérdezett.

– De akkor kit vitt el? – kérdezte Ino.

– A másik Mizu Bunshinomat, aki felvette Shiyuki-san alakját – kacsintott rá Toriko, akit kisvártatva kirázott a hideg. – Aki épp e pillanatban tűnt el, mert már elég messze ért tőlem.

Chouji ocsúdott fel leghamarabb döbbenetéből.

– Hű, nagyon klassz volt, Toriko-san!

– Ugyan... – pillantott másik klónjára a nő, aki bólintott és egy pillanat múlva már vízcseppekre bomlott szét.

– De tényleg! Hogy észrevette! – bólogatott Ino.

– Csak ő viselt csuklyát... – pillantott félre Toriko, s nagy akaraterejébe került legyőznie az arcára kiülő pírt. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy megdicsérik valamiért, vagy hogy ilyen rajongással teli szemekkel pillantanak rá akár egy másodpercre is, mint ez a két fiatal előtte.

– Szerintem érdemesebb lenne minél hamarabb folytatni az utunkat. Az a férfi már tudja, hogy átvertük, s csak idő kérdése, mikor jön újra Shiyuki-san után. Ha csak itt ácsorgunk, megkönnyítjük a dolgát – terelte el a témát Toriko. Bármennyire is jólesett neki a dicséret, nagyon zavarban volt és azt nem szerette. Asumára pillantott. – Mit gondolsz?

– Igazad van – bólintott a férfi, azzal összeszedték magukat és folytatták az utat Nami no Kuni felé...

ˇ

– Naruto... Oohashi...? – pillantott fel szkeptikusan a híd nevére Ino.

– Lehet, hogy egy másik Naruto – vonta meg a vállát Chouji, kihalászva egy burgonyaszirmot az újonnan felbontott zacskóból.

– Épp elég egy belőle, nem gondoljátok? – nevetett fel Asuma.

– Szóval... – kezdett bele óvatosan Ino.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy... – folytatta Chouji.

– Igen – jelent meg Asuma arcán egy halvány vigyor, ahogy rálépett az építményre. A többiek követték.– Kakashitól hallottam, hogy volt egy küldetésük ebben az országban, nem sokkal azután, hogy Narutóékból genin lett.

– Tehát a hidat _valóban_ róla nevezték el? – Ino nagyon nem akarta elhinni.

Torikónak pedig nagy erőfeszítésébe telt, hogy ne mutassa ki a büszke érzést, ami hirtelen feltámadt benne. Bár még nem olyan régóta ismerte Narutót, úgy érezte, egy fontos barátra lelt benne és boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy ilyen sikereket ért el a fiú. Ráadásul mindig volt valami a tekintetében... valami hasonló a sajátjához, ami arról tanúskodott, nem volt könnyű sora és az élet már korán keményen megedzette. _„Túl korán egy gyermeknek... hisz még most sem nőtt fel igazán..."_ töprengett el a nő, hallgatva lépteik ütemes dobogását a falemezeken.

– Hah? – mozdult meg mögötte Shiyuki, kémlelve a híd másik oldalát, majd mosolyra derült az arca, mikor felismerte az ott ácsorgó alakot. Azonnal integetni kezdett és önkéntelenül is sietősebbre vette lépteit. – Tazuna ji-chan!

– Ohó, Shiyuki-chan! De jó újra látni téged! – intett vissza vigyorogva az öreg hídépítész. – Tsunami és Inari már nagyon vártak.

– És te nem? – biggyesztette le ajkait a fiatal nő.

– Dehogynem! Hogyne vártam volna a legkedvesebb unokahúgomat!

– Én vagyok az egyetlen unokahúgod... – sóhajtotta Shiyuki, ám vigyorgott ő is, ahogy egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz.

– Még mindig nem értem... – motyogott magában Ino.

– Mit? – pillantott rá csapattársa, akit sose lehetett látni valamilyen élelmiszer nélkül.

– Hogy miért pont Naruto...? Miért nem Nagy Sasuke-híd vagy valami? – válaszolt neki elsötétülő tekintettel a lány.

– Á, csak nem a hídról érdeklődsz? – hallotta meg Tazuna, mire a fiatalok bólintottak. – Hát akkor elmesélem nektek a történetet, míg hazaérünk...

Azzal még vacsora közben is hallgatták a beszámolót... mint kiderült, a család nagyon sokra tartotta az egykori csapatot és azon belül is nagyon megkedvelték Narutót. Chouji meglepve hallgatta az eseményeket a történtekről, Ino pedig még mindig nem akart hinni a fülének. Főleg azt nem értette, miért csillan meg nagy tisztelettel a kis Inari szeme, mikor szóba került Naruto.

Végül mindannyian nyugovóra tértek. Shiyuki-san egy hétig tervezett itt maradni, utána vissza akart térni szüleihez. Vagyis inkább a szülei nem engedték el hosszabb időre...

„_Ezt kapod, ha ilyen idősen még mindig a szüleiddel élsz..."_ jegyezte meg magában sötéten Toriko másnap hajnalban, mikor kilépett a még harmattól csillogó udvarra. Meglepetésére Asumát már ébren találta. A férfi gondolataiba mélyedve figyelte az ébredező természetet. Nem akarta zavarni, azonban a jounin már észrevette közeledtét. Így aztán Toriko úgy döntött, hogy akár meg is kérdezheti, ami piszkálta azóta, hogy találkoztak az ismeretlen ninjával.

– Ohayou, Asuma-san.

– Ohayou.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – pillantott rá a nő, erős késztetést érezve arra, hogy beletúrjon sötétvörös üstökébe.

– Persze, Toriko-san – biccentett a jounin, rátekintve.

– Ismersz olyasvalakit, aki tud Raiton technikákat?

Asuma kérdően pillantott rá.

– Egyrészt ez a ninja, aki megtámadta Shiyuki-sant a Föld országából származik, így nagy a valószínűsége, hogy Dotont használ, amit Raitonnal lehet a leghatékonyabban felülmúlni. Másrészről, ez a második... – Toriko egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha nem akarna többet elárulni. De végül megvonta a vállát. Már belekezdett, nincs mit tenni.– Ez a második elemem, de még nem igazán tudom használni... – sokatmondóan pillantott a férfire. – Ezért kérdeztem, ismersz-e valakit, akitől esetleg tanácsokat kérhetnék...

– Hmm... – Asuma mélyen elgondolkozott, s már majdnem feladta, mikor végre bevillant az agyába egy kép egy magas férfiról. – Azt hiszem, tudok egyet.

– Igen? – nézett rá izgatottan Toriko. – Ki az?

– Hatake Kakashi.

Folytatása következik...

_Nami no Kuni:_ A Hullámok Országa

_doton: _föld elem(ű)

_Naruto Oohashi: _Nagy Naruto-híd

_ohayou:_ jó reggelt

_raiton:_ villám elem(ű)


	11. Ch10: Küldetés letudva?

Küldetés letudva?

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**X. fejezet: Küldetés letudva?**_

Toriko próbált elnyomni egy csalódott sóhajt, azonban Asuma így is meglátta az arcán, hogy valami nyugtalanítja.

– Mi az?

– Semmi csak... eh... – mérgesen rándult meg a szemöldöke is, ha visszagondolt a férfira. – Hatake Kakashival eddig nem sikerült dűlőre jutnunk. Nem mondhatnám, hogy a legfelhőtlenebb a nemlétező barátai kapcsolatunk...

– Áh, értem... – bólintott Asuma. – Nem egy egyszerű ember, az biztos. De nem veszíthetsz azzal, ha megkéred.

– Gondolod? – vetett rá egy lapos oldalpillantást Toriko.

– Ó, igen; elvégre rajta kívül csak kevesen rendelkeznek Konohában a Raiton-nal.

– Tényleg? Még kicsoda?

Asuma szórakozottan tekintett rá, a meggyújtatlan cigaretta vidáman felfelé görbült.

– Hidd el, ha a Raitonról van szó, Kakashinál keresve sem találsz jobb tanárt.

– Eh... még megfontolom... – horgasztotta le a fejét Toriko egy hosszú pillanatra. Majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, mosolyogva a férfi felé fordult:

– De nagyon szépen köszönöm!

– Nincs mit...

*ˇ*

A következő nap is nyugodtnak indult, s Toriko ezúttal is a ház körüli teendőkben segített Tsunaminak, ahol csak tudott. Ino a piacra indult Choujival bevásárolni – míg előbbi ajándékok után nézett, addig utóbbi az ételeket vette szemügyre –, Asuma pedig mintha eltűnt volna. Az étkezésekkor látták, de egyébként nem sűrűn. Toriko arra tippelt, a környéken áll őrt, hátha ismeretlen ismerősük, a Föld országbeli ninja úgy dönt, rájuk támad.

S mint utóbb kiderült, erre nem is kellett olyan sokat várniuk...

Tsunami, Shiyuki és Toriko éppen teregettek ki a késő délelőtti napfényben. Kihúztak egy hosszú kötelet az udvaron két fa közé és arra terítették a száradnivaló ruhákat, lepedőket. Toriko rájött, nagyon jól érzi magát a másik két nő társaságában: mindig remekül el tudtak beszélgetni és az idő gyorsan szaladt ilyenkor. És máris a következő feladatról beszéltek, az ebéd elkészítéséről. Ezt különösen várta Toriko, hiszen nem volt nagy szakács, bár szeretett főzni. Tsunami mellett pedig sikerült elsajátítania néhány új fogást és tippeket is kapott. Imádta a rament – nem arról volt szó –, azonban a változatosságot is nagyon szerette és már nagyon vágyott valami új ízre...

Éppen a mai menüt tervezték, mikor Toriko ösztönei jelezték a veszély közeledtét. Nem volt sok ideje reagálni, ahogy hirtelen kunai-ok zúdultak rájuk a szélrózsa minden irányából.

– LE! – kiáltotta, miközben magával rántotta a földre a két beszélgetőtársát. A fejük fölött suhantak el a halálosan éles fegyverek.

– Ne engedjetek el – mondta nekik a jounin, s érezte, ahogy Tsunami és Shiyuki a vállába kapaszkodnak. Néhány kézpecsét után mindannyian éreztek egy émelyítő rántást a gyomruk tájékán, azzal a következő pillanatban már a kis házikó nappalijában voltak.

– Húzódjatok meg itt és ügyeljetek rá, hogy nehogy észrevegyenek titeket! – suttogta nekik guggolva. Tsunami és Shiyuki ijedten bólintottak, mire megérezték Toriko kezét vállaikon. Egy biztató mosoly tűnt fel a fiatal nő arcán. – Ne aggódjatok!

Azzal kacsintott egyet, s már ott sem volt. Kintről fémek csendülése hallatszott egy szempillantáson belül. _„Á, végre megmutatta magát!"_ örült Toriko, mikor kunai-ja újra keresztezte ellenfeléét. _„Így legalább látom."_

Toriko azonnal észrevette a lehetőséget, mikor kínálkozott; a következő pillanatban egy másik kunai suhant elő és belevájta magát a férfi hasába. Az idegen ninjának egy pillanatra elkerekedtek a szemei, s már épp elmosolyodott volna ellenfele, mikor átsuhant agyán a gondolat: _„Ez túl könnyű volt..."_

A szeme láttára morzsolódott szét földdé az előtte álló alak. _„Egy klón? De hol az igazi?"_ Villámgyorsan körbetekintett, ám nem látott senkit sem. Fönt sem. _„Akkor..."_

Mielőtt még befejezhette volna gondolatát, egy kar tört elő a földből. Toriko agya egy pillanatra annyira leblokkolt, hogy nem is hallotta tisztán a jutsu nevét, a rántást viszont kimondottan észrevette, s a következő, amire emlékezett, az az volt, hogy a földben van, csak a feje látszik ki. Arcizmai egy pillanatra eluralkodtak rajta, ahogy vicsorított, ám gyorsan erőt vett magán, s figyelme az előtte ácsorgó shinobi mozdulataira irányult.

Ám az nem élvezhette sokáig Toriko helyzetét, mert ekkor megérkezett Asuma, egy maréknyi shurikent zúdítva ellenfelére. Dobócsillagokat, amiket éles, megszilárdult szélnek tűnő aura vett körbe. A hatás nem is maradt el: hiába ugrott el a látható rész elől a ninja, a fegyver így is megsebezte. Cifrát káromkodott, ahogy messzebb szökkent.

Asuma előrántotta két chakra-kését, úgy állt szembe ellenfelével. Tekintetét nem vette le róla, úgy beszélt a srégen mögötte lévő Torikóhoz. Akinek jelen pillanatban még mindig csak a feje látszott ki a földből...

– Jöttem volna előbb, de egy klónja fenntartott – magyarázta. – Ki tudsz jönni onnan egyedül?

– Megoldom... – mormogta Toriko, próbálva ide-oda mozogni, ám nem jutott sokra. Miközben Asuma közelharcba kezdett az idegen ninjával, addig ő rájött, hogy tényleg csak egyetlen kiút lehet ebből: méghozzá, hogy Raitont használjon.

De mit tud tenni eddigi tudásával? Némi szikrát csiholni, nem többet. _„Hmm... arra talán jó lesz, hogy meglazítsa a földet és akkor már ki tudok innen evickélni..."_ gondolkodott el, ahogy behunyta szemét, hogy koncentráljon a chakra-jára. Néhány másodperc múlva bizsergést érzett ujjbegyeiben és tudta, hogy ott összpontosulnak a kis szikrák. Illetve csak fognak, mert még nem engedte ki őket. Próbálta tovább terjeszteni a testén az érzést, azonban nem jutott tovább a tenyerénél, mikor meghallotta a Föld országbeli shinobi rikkantását:

– Doton: Dohasou!

Azonnal kipattantak Toriko szemei, s elborzadva nézett maga elé: a föld megindult, s előbb kisebb hullámok fodroztak rajta, mint egy csendesebb tavon, majd egy hatalmas hullámfal emelkedett ki, akár a mérges óceánon. Elméje hátuljába még eljutottak a rémült sikolyok, amik Tsunamiból és Shiyukiból szakadtak ki. Asuma cigarettája lekonyult, majd megadóan a földre esett, ahogy tulajdonosa döbbenetében eltátotta száját.

– Áááárgh! – tört ki Torikóból, ahogy agya felett átvették ösztönei az uralmat, ő pedig kiszabadult a föld fogságából.

A hatalmas földhullám kitartóan közeledett feléjük, megállíthatatlanul, eszméletlen sebességgel. A bizsergés a nő tenyerében azonban még mindig nem hagyott alább; lepillantva rá úgy tűnt neki, mintha kezei fehéres-kékes fényben úsznának. A különbség csupán az volt, hogy ez elemi energia volt: a villámlás ereje tombolt körülöttük, ezt tisztán érezte.

„_Talán még van némi esély..."_ gondolta magában Toriko, azzal előrelendült, Asuma elé s tovább, hogy minél hamarabb találkozhasson a földhullámmal. Egy csatakiáltás szakadt ki belőle, ahogy odaért, s meglendítette kezeit; élesen belevágva egyik tenyerét a földtömegbe.

A hatalmas barna massza megremegett, majd ártatlanul morzsolódott össze, leperegve a talajra. Toriko azonban nem vesztegetett egy pillanatot sem: a tenyeréről, amelyiket használta, eltűnt a villámló chakra, azonban a másik még aktív volt. Amikor meglátta, hogy ellenfele megmozdul, hogy elmenekülhessen, dühödten meglendítette kezét. Olyan volt, mintha egy szalag szikrát vetett volna rá, mindössze azzal a különbséggel, hogy úgy tűnt, mint megszilárdult volna, mikor elérte célpontját. A Föld országból származó shinobi szívét ugyanis keresztüldöfte egy puszta villámokból álló penge, azonnal továbbküldve őt a másvilágra.

Toriko még egy hosszú pillanatig kapkodva szedte a levegőt és kissé hitetlenkedve bámult maga elé, majd mikor úgy tűnt, ellenfele már nem mozdul többé, végre térdre rogyott. Alig kapott levegőt, kezei pedig szaporán remegtek. Üres tekintettel bámulta maga előtt a földet. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idővel később azonban rohanó lépteket hallott.

Asuma odament a ninjához, hogy megnézze, milyen állapotban van. Megerősítette mindenki gyanúját, mikor megállapította, hogy meghalt. Ino és Chouji épp ekkor futottak be, s azonnal odarohantak a még mindig térdeplő és erősen remegő kezű ideiglenes csapattársukhoz.

– Toriko nee-san? – kérdezte Ino, némi aggódással a hangjában.

– Jo... jól vagyok... – bökte ki szaggatottan a fiatal nő, s megpróbált felállni.

Csak a két fiatal segítségével tudott belépkedni a házba, ahol aztán rögtön szembetalálta magát egy tükörrel. A látvány félelmetes volt: tulajdonképpen semmi bántódása nem esett, viszont a haja égnek állt, legalábbis mintha belenyúlt volna egy konnektorba. Egy pillanatig idétlenül, bambán pislogott tükörképére, mígnem fel nem rémlett agyában valami hasonló, amit nem is olyan régen látott, s ekkor váratlanul elnevette magát.

A többiek meglepve néztek rá, Ino pedig még sürgetőbben kérte Choujit, hogy minél hamarabb fektessék le egy futonra Torikót, hogy meg tudja vizsgálni. Időközben a nő remegése-légszomja eltűnt; most már a röhögő görcs miatt volt, hogy alig állt a lábán. Végre leült egy futonra, azonban a nevetés csak nem akart alábbhagyni. Akárhányszor úgy tűnt, végre befejezi, csak még nagyobb hévvel tört rá következő alkalommal.

– Ez valami mellékhatása a Raiton-használatnak? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Asuma, amint belépett a szobába.

– Honnan tudjam?

– Te vagy a szakértő, Ino! – felelte Chouji.

– Szakértő... persze...

– Bár Kakashit nem láttam soha ilyennek azután, hogy használta volna a Chidorit... – jegyezte meg elgondolkozva Asuma, mikor Toriko megnyugodni látszott.

Ezzel a mondatával azonban csak újabb erőt adott a fiatal nőt kínzó nevető-rohamoknak.

– Ka... Kakashi... – nyögte ki két vihorászás közt Toriko. – Haha! Pont ezen nevetek!

– Micsodán? – kérdezte Ino és Chouji egyszerre, mire a nő végre erőt vett magán és legalább annyira lenyugodott, hogy normálisan össze tudja fűzni szavait és érthetőek is legyenek:

– A haja! Tudom már, mitől olyan a haja! – nevetett újból, mire a többiek üres tekintettel néztek rá. Toriko csak még jobban szenvedett röhögő rohamától, mikor rájuk pillantott. Úgy döntött, nem érdemes még több szót pazarolni a témára és egyszerűen a saját hajkoronájára mutatott.

...

„_Na végre, ők is megértették!"_ nevetett fel velük együtt a nő.

*ˇ*

Toriko aznap este korán nyugovóra tért és furcsamód másnap délig nem is látták nyomát. Akkor is kómás fejjel lépkedett be az étkezőbe.

– Nahát, végre felébredtél! – mosolygott Ino, mikor meglátta. – Hogy érzed magad?

– Jól... főleg, hogy ilyen finom illatokra ébredtem... – pillantott a letakart edények felé a nő, óvatosan közelebb araszolva hozzájuk.

– Áú! – Tsunami egy aprót suhintott a fakanállal. – Ezt meg miért...?

– Még nincsen kész.

– Nade...

– Szedd össze magad, Toriko-san és akkora már meglesz – javasolta Tsunami.

– Hmm... – látszott, hogy elgondolkozik a hallottakon. Amit nem kellett volna, lévén még mindig túl lassú volt az agya, hisz nemrégiben kelt fel. Inkább feladta. – Oké...

Öt percen belül már visszatért, frissen (legalábbis nem annyira zombi-módra, mint az imént), teljes harci díszben (leszámítva természetesen a lábbelijét) és ebédre készen. És Tsunami jól mondta: pont készen lett minden, mire megérkezett. Mindenki az asztal köré gyűlt, s nekikezdtek az evésnek a szokásos „Itadakimasu!"-felkiáltások kíséretében.

– Hmm... milyen isteni finom! – jegyezte meg Toriko, felvéve egy újabb adagot pálcikáival.

– Az csak sima rizs... – pislogott értetlenkedve Ino.

– Sose becsüld le a „sima rizs" értékét! – vetette ellen Chouji.

– Aha... – a szőkeség úgy tűnt, még mindig nem volt meggyőzve.

Toriko agya viszont végre működni kezdett, s e pillanatban éppen azon töprengett, amiről előbb beszéltek. Végül félretette a dolgot azzal, hogy biztos a kimerültség miatt érzi olyan élénken az ízeket. _„Elvégre már... vagy másfél napja nem is ettem"_ vonta meg a vállát, majd megdermedt egy pillanatra. _„MÁSFÉL NAPJA?!"_

S ezzel eszébe jutott az is, amikor legutóbb hasonlóképp sokáig kellett várnia, míg újra ehetett: amikor Konohába tartott Kiriből. Nem is volt olyan rég, mégis annyi minden történt már azóta...

– Jól vagy, Toriko-san? – hallott egy szelíd hangot maga mellől, mire önkéntelenül is összerezzent.

– Öh... persze – vigyorodott rá Shiyukira a nő, egy újabb falatot véve a szájába. Azonban úgy tűnt, nem túlzottan győzte meg beszélgetőtársát.

– Nem, most komolya...

A levegő a torkán akadt, ahogy érezte azt a hatalmas erőhullámot átsöpörni egy pillanatra. Szinte _látta_, annyira intenzív volt az érzés.

– Biztosan jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodott most már Ino is.

– Ti nem éreztétek? – pillantott fel rájuk Toriko.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte a társaságban jelenlévő másik jounin.

„_Még Asuma sem érezte? Csak én...? Mi folyik itt?!"_

Újabb erőhullám.

_**Egy.**_

„_Tessék?"_ kérdezte magától Toriko. _„Mit jelent az, hogy 'egy'?"_ Azonban nem kapott választ. Pedig ezúttal reménykedett. Ritkán hallotta ilyen tisztán és erősen Sekishirako hangját.

– Komolyan semmit sem ére...

És újra.

_**Kettő.**_

Torikónak fogalma sem volt, mire utalhat a lény, azonban érezte a sürgetést és a veszélyérzete egyre csak nőtt, ahogy a számok is. Váratlanul felpattant és a cipője felé vette az irányt.

– Mit csinálsz? – bukott ki Asumából, mire a nő egy pillanatra megállt. Aztán folytatta tevékenységét.

– Ha ti nem érzitek, azt jelenti, hogy nekem szól – motyogta az orra alatt Toriko.

– Mi szól neked? – nézett rá zavartan Ino.

– Nem tudom – felelte őszintén a kérdezett, mikor végzett egyik cipőjével. Most a másik következett. – De az biztos, hogy nekem most el kell mennem.

– Nade... Még nem is fejezted be az ebédet! – aggodalmaskodott Chouji.

Toriko elnyomott egy halvány mosolyt.

– Sajn...

Újabb erőhullám.

_**Három.**_

„_Sietek már, sietek!"_

– Ha nem megyek el, érzem, hogy valami szörnyűség fog történni. _Tudom_.

– Mégis miről beszélsz? – nézett rá gyanakvóan Asuma.

– Nevezzük női megérzésnek – tápászkodott fel végre Toriko, elrohanva hátizsákjáért. Egy másodpercen belül már elköszönt és kisuhant az ajtón.

Asuma azonban nem hagyta ennyiben. Még a ház előtt megállította; mögötte kisereglettek a többiek is.

– Nem engedhetlek el – jelentette ki a férfi közönyösen, ám hangja utalt rá, ha kell, erővel is, de itt tartja, bár nem lenne kedvére.

– Nézd – Toriko türelme vészesen fogyott, ahogy egyre sürgetőbbé vált az érzés. – Tudom, mivel bízott meg Tsunade – Asuma szemeiben egy pillanatra mintha a meglepődés jeleit vélte volna felfedezni, azonban ezek tovább suhantak, mielőtt még biztosra vehette volna. – De el kell mennem. Érzem, hogy valami rossz dolog van készülőben. A tény pedig, hogy csak én vettem észre a figyelmeztetést, azt jelenti, hogy nekem kell tennem valamit!

– De a küldetés... – jegyezte meg Ino halkan, a nő háta mögött.

– A ninját legyőztük; Shiyuki-san pedig még napokig nem indul vissza. Nekem pedig most kell mennem... de lehet, hogy már így is késő...

– Miért? Mi történt?

– Mondtam, hogy nem tudom! Csak ez a rossz érzés... – furcsa fintorba torzult Toriko arca, aztán megrázta a fejét, ahogy érezte Sekishirako nyugtalanságát. – _Azonnal_ indulnom kell. Valami nagy van készülőben és nekem ott kell lennem, mielőtt még teljesen elszabadulna...

– De...

Toriko fáradtan kiengedte a benntartott levegőt, s hátralépett egyet. Majd pedig villámgyorsan – hogy szem képtelen volt követni – csinált néhány kézpecsétet. Asuma gyorsan felocsúdott, ám nem elég hamar: a nő már elkészült az utolsó kézpecséttel is, s a jutsu kezdetét vette: hirtelen elviselhetetlen hőség vette körül Toriko testét, hogy visszakényszerített mindenkit pár lépésnyire a közvetlen környezetében.

„_Képtelenség ilyen forróságban közelebb kerülni hozzá!"_ állapította meg magában mérgesen Asuma. _„Mi ez? Talán Katon__*****__? ... Lényegtelen. Tsunade a fejemet – és Toriko fejét – veszi, ha most elengedem!"_

Már épp ugrott volna felé, amikor két tűzcsóva jelent meg Toriko lapockájánál. Ezek hamarosan felvették két óriási szárny alakját. Ekkor egy újabb hullám söpört végig a nőn, s a következő szám is megjelent elméjében: _**Négy.**_

– A francba! Egyre rosszabb... – motyogta magának, bár a többiek is hallották.

Asuma még egyszer megpróbált a közelébe férkőzni, azonban kénytelen volt feladni, mikor a szárnyak kitárultak, Toriko pedig felemelkedett velük a levegőbe. A nő egyáltalán nem pillantott rájuk, hanem azonnal útnak indult.

Vissza, a Tűz országába...

Ahol annak a hatalmas energiatömegnek a forrása van...

A pusztító erő érzetét nehezen tudta csak elviselni. Sekishirakónak köszönhetően érzékenyebb volt ezekre a dolgokra, mint mások, amik egyben a gyengeségét is jelentették. Ugyanakkor... szintén neki köszönhetően nagyobb volt az esélye, hogy kibírja, holott az átlagnak valószínűleg nem sok kilátása lehetett volna.

„_Mi ez a hatalmas energia? Mintha chakra robbant volna..."_

Folytatása következik...


	12. Ch11: Bajtársak

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**XI. fejezet: Bajtársak**_

– Tarts ki, Sakura! – tartotta meg a lányt Yamato.

– Ugh... – úgy tűnt, végre magához tért.

– Jól vagy?

– Áú! – kapta a tarkójához kezét Sakura.

– Hé!

– Bocsánat... Jól vagyok már – felelte a lány. Aztán pillantása az elpusztított hídra esett, s a másik oldalon felcsapó vérvörös energiafolyamra.

„_Rossz érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban..."_ pillantott arrafelé Yamato is. Néhány kézpecsét után gyorsan létrehozott egy moku bunshint*****, ami azonnal a túloldalra iramodott, egy kilógó fanyúlványt irányítva, hogy odakígyózzon a lerombolt híd másik oldalára.

Hirtelen nagyon meleg lett.

– Mi történt itt? – huppant le melléjük egy alak.

– Oyayoshi... Toriko-san? – nézett rá meglepetten Yamato.

– Ismerjük egymást? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a nő.

– Eh...

„_Nem buktathatom le saját magamat..."_ gondolta kínosan a férfi.

– Lényegtelen... Szóval mi történt itt? – ismételte meg.

– Naruto...

– Ő hol van? – kapta fel a fejét Sakura is.

– A híd túloldalán... – válaszolta Yamato, majd elkomorulva hozzátette:

– Orochimaruval...

– Orochimaru?! – pattant fel azonnal Sakura. – Juj...

A lány megszédült és csak Toriko gyors reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy nem találta magát újból vízszintesben.

– Még egy darabig ne nagyon mozogj... – javasolta Yamato. – Eléggé beütötted az előbb a fejed.

– De Naruto...

– Majd én megyek – szakította félbe Toriko.

– Már elküldtem egy moku bunshint – nézett rá a férfi, ám ő megrázta a fejét, az ég felé törő energiát figyelve.

– Ide már nem lesz elég... – suttogta, azzal néhány kézpecsét után tűzszárnyakon a levegőbe emelkedett.

Sakura tátott szájjal figyelte a jelenséget, s Yamato is eléggé megdöbbent, azonban gyanakodva összevonta a szemét. Elhatározta, amilyen gyorsan csak tudnak, utána indulnak...

*ˇ*

„_Egy újabb hullám"_ állapította meg magában Toriko, ahogy lendülete egy pillanatra alábbhagyott. Ám amíg eddig fokozatosan erősödtek, most úgy tűnt, a legutóbbihoz hasonló volt az energia – sem erősebb, sem gyengébb. _„Mi a fene történt Narutóval?!"_ kérdezte, s sietett, hogy minél előbb megtalálja válaszát.

A látványra, ami fogadta, semmi esetre sem volt felkészülve. A puszta síkság közepén két alak látszott: egy emberi, akivel szemben egy négyfarkú valami volt...

„_Tán róka...?"_ nézte összezavarodottan Toriko. Egyszeriben azt vette észre, hogy az állat alakja megnő, majd a szájából mintha valamit ráokádna ellenfelére. _„Ilyen erős koncentrációjú chakrát még életemben nem éreztem! És ennyi negatív érzéssel párosítva..."_ Torikót kirázta a hideg már a gondolatára is, pedig nem rá célozták.

Az emberi alak összegörnyedt, de aztán a nő rájött, hogy valójában ez csak azért volt szükséges, hogy a tenyereit a földre csaphassa. _„Kuchiyose no jutsu__*****__!"_ ismerte fel azonnal a technikát. _„De egyáltalán mit idézhet meg ez ellen a támadás ellen...?"_

Toriko hamar megkapta válaszát, amikor három hatalmas, otromba kapu emelkedett ki a földből. Félelmetes látványt nyújtottak kitátott démonszájakat idéző szárnyaikkal. Ám sokáig nem „csodálhatta" ezeket az építményeket, mert a róka támadása végigsöpört a helyen. Őt pedig pusztán a szele visszataszította a levegőbe, s így félúton volt Sakuráék és Orochimaruék közt. _„Fenébe!"_ gondolta, ahogy próbálta közelebb tornászni magát, ám ez csak lassan ment.

Alig araszolt előre néhány szárnycsapásnyit, amikor a róka alakja elhúzott mellette. Valami éles tárgy _„Egy penge?!"_ szúrt belé és taszította el, vissza a hídhoz. Toriko gondolatban felnyögött. _„Most jöttem onnan!"_ De már indult is visszafelé.

Éppen akkor ért vissza, mikor a híd maradéka is romba dőlt. Szárnyait eltüntette, ahogy lehuppant Sakurához és Yamatóhoz. Meg még valakihez, akit nem ismert. Az ifjú szemüveget viselt és hajszíne Kakashiéra emlékeztette Torikót. Azonban, mikor megszólalt, a hangjában bujkáló szándék azonnal unszimpatikussá tette a nő számára.

– Nézd csak meg... – szavait Sakurához intézte. – Saját akaratából ilyenné válni... csak hogy megmentse Sasuke-kunt...

Toriko értetlenkedve pillantott a fiúra. _„Miről beszél...?"_ ám valahol elméje legmélyén a kirakós darabkái kezdtek a helyükre zuhanni. Szó szerint.

– Mostanra már minden értelem elhagyta... – látszott, hogy a fiú szavai csak kínozzák a rózsaszín hajú lányt, akinek a következő szavak után már könnycseppek csorogtak végig az arcán. – Milyen egy szomorú fiú...

Sakura olyan gyorsan eredt futásnak, hogy senki sem tudott időben reagálni.

– Várj! Sakura! – kiáltott utána Yamato, ahogy a torkán kifért. – Ne menj Naruto közelébe, mikor ilyen állapotban van!

– Naruto! – kiáltotta a lány, ahogy elrohant a szemüveges fiú mellett. – Elé... elég legyen már!

– N-Naruto...? – pislogta döbbenten maga elé Toriko, ahogy tekintete lassan felemelkedett és elidőzött a róka iszonytató alakján. Elméje még mindig nem akarta felfogni a látványt és a tényt, hogy ez a... _valami_ Naruto lehet...

– Megmentem neked Sasuke-kunt! – folytatta közben Sakura. – Így... így neked nem kell...

A félelmetes alak figyelme ráterelődött, s Yamato azonnal nekilátott a kézpecséteknek, amint észrevette ezt. Sakura pedig egyre közelebb került a kiszámíthatatlan rókához... Toriko szemei kitágultak, ahogy tehetetlenül nézte, hogy repül vissza a lány métereket, miután az az alak feléje lendíti egyik kezét. Egy pillanattal később, mint kellene, pedig Yamato jutsu-ja végre működésbe lépett: fanyúlványok tartották fogságukban a hatalmas, félelmetes, vörös chakrától izzó alakot.

Toriko nem is látta rendesen, ahogy az elfeledett fiú Sakura felé indul, vagy hogy mit beszélnek Yamatóval. Csakis a nagy, négyfarkú róka alakját figyelte... Mintha a szeme sarkából látta volna a fiút eltűnni hasonló fanyúlványok közül, majd az ANBU-t, amint villámgyorsan kézpecséteket formál. Érdekes módon ezúttal elért Toriko füléig a hang:

– Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu! Kakuan Nitten Suishu!

Aztán rohanó léptek, ahogy egyre közelítenek a rókaalak felé. Yamato ráteszi előrenyújtott jobb kezét a vörös állat mellkasára, aztán elugrik onnan. Toriko mozdulatlanul, rémülten figyelte az eseményeket. Előre megijedt a végeredménytől...

A vörös chakra végül zsugorodni kezdett, s egyre emberibb alakot vett föl. Toriko összerezzent, mikor felismerte a kiáltás hangját, amit felé sodort a szél:

– Naruto...

*ˇ*

A fiú visszaalakult régi önmagává, azonban a bőre rendesen megégett és látszott, hogy vért is vesztett. Nem is keveset. Sakura azonnal odasietett, Yamatóval az oldalán. Toriko is végre összeszedte kicsikét magát és ráparancsolt lábaira, hogy mozogjanak. Így aztán vontatottan bár, de hamarosan ő is odaért melléjük és letérdelt a fiú másik oldalán.

Figyelte, a rózsaszín hajú lány hogy igyekszik meggyógyítani csapattársát. Bár testileg ott volt, Toriko ismét messze járt gondolatban. Nem is hallotta, miről beszélnek a többiek, csak az eszméletlenül fekvő fiú arcát figyelte.

– N-Naruto... – Toriko hangja alig volt több egy gyenge szellőnél, azonban Yamato és Sakura azonnal odakapták a fejüket. – H-hogy lehetséges...?

A másik kettő összenézett, végül a férfi felsóhajtott és nagyon komoly arccal fordult Torikóhoz, amit persze a nő nem látott, mert a fiút nézte még mindig.

– Amit most mondok, az bizalmasan kezelendő. De mivel látta, amit látott, már nincs értelme eltitkolni maga elől – a jounin végre felé fordította a tekintetét, ami még mindig üresen csillogott, bár a mélyén egy kis fény jelezte, hogy érti, mit mond. – Nagyjából tizenöt évvel ezelőtt egy mitikus lény megtámadta Konohát.

– A kyuubi... – lehelte Toriko.

A férfi bólintott.

– És arról tud, hogy a negyedik Hokagének sikerült elzárnia ezt a lényt egy újszülött testébe? – bólintás. – Ez a gyermek Naruto volt.

– Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto... – Toriko szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy agya egy újabb összefüggést kapcsolt össze a múlt rég elfeledett emlékeivel.

– Uzumaki! – kiáltott fel a nő, mire a másik kettő ijedten rezzent össze.

– Hogy tehette ezt a saját... mert csak ő lehet... – bukott ki Torikóból, mielőtt még megállíthatta volna. Azonban szerencséjére, annyira szétszórtak voltak gondolatai és annyira megdöbbentette a felismerés, hogy egyelőre képtelen volt értelmes mondatokat létrehozni és összefüggésekben beszélni. Keserű arccal rázta meg a fejét. – Hogy tehette...

– Miről beszél? – nézett rá Sakura, ahogy abbahagyta a gyógyítást. Többet már nem tudott tenni; Naruto ismét épségben volt és már csak pillanatok kérdése volt, hogy a fiú magához térjen.

– É-én...

Mikor felnézett, Yamato úgy érezte, mintha egy elveszett kislány arcába tekintete. Egy elveszett, összezavarodott kislányéba. Nem azéba a nőébe, akit napokon át figyelt a Hokage megbízásából. Egyetlen egyszer látta ehhez közeli állapotban: miután Kakashival beszélt az emlékműnél, s aztán magára maradt. Akkor sem értette tökéletesen a reakcióját és most sem. Egy viszont világos volt a férfi számára: _„Ez a nő többet tud, mint amennyit elárul nekünk..."_ S ez önmagában elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne könyörüljön meg rajta a szíve, hanem gyanakvással telítődjön meg. Már épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor Naruto úgy tűnt, végre magához tér.

– Sa-Sakura-chan... – motyogta, ahogy feltápászkodott könyökeire.

– Jaj, jaj... – szisszent fel, ahogy megmozgatta izmait.

– Naruto... – virult fel a lány arca, akinek szeme sarkában újabb könnycseppek jelentek meg. Toriko tökéletesen megértette: ő is túlságosan örült ahhoz, hogy ne könnyezze meg.

– Hah? Mi történt velem? Toriko nee-chan? – vette észre a másik oldalán gubbasztó nőt is a fiú. Aztán aggódva pillantott rájuk:

– Miért sírtok?

Azzal, mintha mi sem történt volna, felpattant és mérgesen nézett körbe, szélesen gesztikulálva:

– Az a kígyónyelvű Sai biztos megsértett valamivel téged is, ugye, Toriko nee-chan?! Sakurát pedig tehénnek nevezte vagy az erejét egy szörnyéhez hasonlította! Az az átkozott!!!

– Te ostoba – öntötte el a düh Sakurát ezt hallva, azzal az előbb még pityergő lány kíméletlenül behúzott egyet Narutónak. – _Te_ hasonlítod az erőmet egy szörnyéhez...

– Eh?!

– Yamato-taichou... merre van Sai? – nézett rá a mellette térdelő férfira Sakura.

Pillanatnyi csend következett. Valószínűleg hatásszünet, azonban Toriko váratlan felocsúdása és agyának újraindulása széttörte a varázst, amikor ártatlanul belekérdezett a csöndbe:

– Ki az a Sai...?

*ˇ*

Némi magyarázat – és kevésbé elfojtott indulat a két fiatal részéről – után végre újból felvették a beszélgetés fonalát.

– Szóval mi történt Sai-al?

– Na igen, Sai... – nyomott el egy sóhajt Yamato. – Per pillanat Orochimaruékkal tart.

– Micsoda?! – bukott ki mindenkiből egyszerre.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Sakura.

– Kövessetek... – indult el az ANBU a harc helyszínére.

...

– A föld még mindig friss... – jegyezte meg Naruto elképedve. – Előbb a híd lett elpusztítva, most meg ez a kráter itt... mi a csuda történt?

– Nem emlékszel semmire? – nézett rá a kis csapat vezetője. _„Ezek szerint pont úgy van, ahogy Jiraiya-sama mondta..."_

– Ja igen – úgy tűnt, valami mégis eszébe jutott Narutónak.

Vagy talán mégse.

– Hogyhogy eszméletlen voltam meg minden?

A többiek némán pillantottak egymásra. Toriko a szája szélét harapdálta és a hajába túrt, míg úgy tűnt, Yamato a rózsaszín hajú lányra pillant. Mintha Sakurára akarná bízni a döntést. A lány oldalra pillantott szomorúan, de aztán összeszedte magát és Narutóra nézett.

– Orochimaru kiütött...

Látszott, hogy Naruto zokon veszi a dolgot. Kissé dühös volt.

– Szóval ez az! A fene essen belé!

Yamato nem szólt semmit, s arcáról sem lehetett semmit se leolvasni, mikor Sakurára nézett. Torikóval is hasonló volt a helyzet, annyi különbséggel, hogy az ő szemeiben látszott a meglepettség és talán a... hála jele?

– Sai cuccai szétszóródtak... – jegyezte meg Sakura, ahogy lehajolt egy tekercs alól kikandikáló könyvért.

– Elejtette és aztán itt hagyta őket, ennyi az egész – magyarázta Yamato, ám ennyivel nem úszta meg.

A taichou-nak el kellett magyaráznia, mit tudott meg a Moku Bunshin-ján keresztül. Kiderült, hogy Sai beszélt Orochimaruval, aztán pedig velük együtt hagyta el a terepet. Sajnos azonban túl messze voltak ahhoz, hogy a klón ki tudja hallgatni a beszélgetésüket. Aztán felmerült Danzou neve is, mint Sai felettese. Toriko gyanakodva húzta össze a szemeit. Ha ez az a Danzou, akit ő ismert, akkor bizony elég nagy a valószínűsége, hogy ez a Sai gyerek _tényleg_ elárulta őket, bármennyire sem akarta ezt elfogadni Naruto...

– Talán... Danzou Sai-ra bízott egy nagyon titkos küldetést... – kezdett bele Yamato. – Aminek semmi köze nem volt a miénkhez...

– Tehát azt mondod, hogy Sai egy teljesen más küldetésen volt, mint a miénk, már a kezdetektől fogva? – kérdezte Naruto.

– Nade... – Sakura úgy tűnt, nem nagyon tud szóhoz jutni.

Látszott, hogy Yamato elgondolkozik, mintha egy nagyon komoly döntést akarna meghozni. Végül úgy tűnt, dűlőre jutott, mikor kinyitotta szemeit és a többiekre tekintett:

– Amit elmondani készülök, nem több, mint feltételezésekre épülő feltételezések, ugyanakkor nem teljesen valószínűtlen... Szóval készüljetek fel.

Naruto, Sakura és Toriko kíváncsi figyelme azonnal ráirányult.

– Danzou jelenlegi tudásunk szerint akár azt is tervezheti, hogy elpusztítja Konohát.

– Micsoda?! – bukott ki Narutóból.

– Ebből kiindulva, hogy eltávolítsa Tsunade-samát a Hokage pozíciójából, szövetkezni akar Orochimaruval a falu megtámadásáról – mindenki döbbenten hallgatta a férfi mondanivalóját, Toriko pedig egyre sűrűbben túrt bele hajába, ahogy feszülten figyelte őt. – Így aztán felépítheti az ő „álom-Konoháját" az előző hamvaiból. És ismét főszerepet kaphat, ezúttal mint Hokage!

– Az ok pedig, hogy miért pont most kezdi elindítani terveit... Talán az, hogy Danzou szemtanúja volt, hogyan bukik el előzőleg Orochimaru, amikor megtámadta Konohát és ezért úgy érzi, utóbbi olyan pozícióban van, hogy nyitott legyen egy alkura – fejezte be elméletét Yamato.

– Ez... ne-nem lehet igaz! – habogta döbbenten Naruto. – Akkor Sai szupertitkos küldetése...

– Hogy elnyerje Orochimaru bizalmát és ő legyen a kapcsolattartó közte és Danzou közt – fejezte be Sakura, mikor látta, hogy a fiú képtelen befejezni mondatát.

– Nem hiszem, hogy Danzou el akarná pusztítani a falut – szólalt meg váratlanul Toriko, a bekövetkezett feszült csöndben.

– Hogy érti? – pillantott rá Yamato.

– Az igaz, hogy Danzou már régóta arra vágyik, hogy Hokage lehessen... az is, hogy van egy ideálja, amit ki akar vetíteni Konohára – kezdett bele komolyan a nő. – Azonban... mindezek ellenére Konoha a faluja. _Az otthona_. Nem kívánhatja komolyan az elpusztítását... legalábbis szerintem.

– Hmm... – Yamato eltöprengett. – De mi más lehet az oka arra, hogy Sai-t Orochimaruhoz küldje?

– Félek, erre csak idővel jövünk rá... Remélhetőleg még nem lesz túl késő – felelte elbizonytalanodva Toriko, a száját húzva, majd a hajába túrt.

Yamato felsóhajtott.

– De a körülményektől függően arra is fel kell készülnünk, hogy esetleg meg kell szabadulnunk Sai-tól...

Újabb feszült csend következett, amit ezúttal a férfi tört meg:

– A klónom per pillanat követi őket, de... nem tudhatjuk, mi fog történni... Azonnal utánuk kell erednünk!

– Oké! – készülődött Naruto. – Induljunk!

– Mi a...? – alighogy megmozdult volna, váratlanul összeesett.

– Naruto! – kiáltotta Sakura és Toriko egyszerre.

– Naruto, jól vagy? – kérdezte a rózsaszín hajú lány, óvatosan felültetve a fiút.

Toriko aggodalmaskodva harapott bele a szája szélébe. _„Még mindig nem jött rendbe teljesen..."_

– Tudom, hogy az lenne a legjobb, ha rögtön utánuk mennénk, de... – kezdett bele óvatosan Sakura – amilyen bőrben most Naruto van...

– Ez esetben hátrahagyjuk – vágott közbe kíméletlenül Yamato. – Elég erejének kell lennie, hogy visszatérjen a faluba.

* * *

Folytatása következik...

_Moku bunshin:_ fa klón

_kuchiyose no jutsu: _megidéző jutsu


	13. Ch12: A másfeledik küldetés

_Roni-channak, dori070-nek és Rinának :)  
De mindenkinek ugyanúgy jó olvasást kívánok! _

* * *

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**XII. fejezet: A „másfeledik" küldetés**_

– Kakashi-sensei sose... – kezdett volna bele Sakura, ám ezúttal Naruto nem hagyta, hogy befejezze:

– Ne aggódj miattam... Jól vagyok!

Ám Sakura és Toriko arcáról ennek ellenére nem akart eltűnni az aggodalom.

– Kakashival csapattársak voltunk az ANBU-ban –kezdett bele Yamato. – Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, milyen ember.

„_De jó neked..."_ jegyezte meg magában szarkasztikusan Toriko, s hihetetlen nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy leküzdje a hirtelen rátörő ingert, hogy megforgassa szemeit.

– Az igaz, hogy most helyette vagyok itt, de ő és én különbözőek vagyunk.– folytatta a férfi a monológját. – Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy: „Nem hagyom, hogy bajotok essen!" egy mosollyal az arcomon. Már nem vagytok ninja tanítványok, hogy meg kelljen titeket védeni. Shinobik vagytok, akiknek előbb vagy utóbb túl kell szárnyalnia Kakashit és Konoha gondjait kell a vállaikra venniük.

– Más dolog együttérzőnek lenni és megint más elnézőnek lenni. Ha nem követjük őket most, nem lesz még egy esélyünk elkapni Orochimarut... Hezitálunk most és vége. Ha Orochimaruról van szó, nincsen második esély.

Toriko alig hallhatóan kiengedett egy gondterhelt sóhajt, ahogy elnézte a két fiatalt. Narutón látszott, hogy nem akarja hátráltatni a többieket, ugyanakkor mennyire szeretné üldözőbe venni Orochimarut. Sakura pedig látta Yamato szavainak értelmét, ám nem akarta a csapattársát hátrahagyni...

– Sakura-chan...

A lány végül felemelte a fejét.

– Rendben van.

– Akkor indulunk? – kérdezte Toriko bizonytalanul. Yamato úgy pillantott rá, mintha eddig elfelejtette volna, ő is ott van. A férfi most összehúzta szemeit.

– Toriko-san...

– H-hai? – hátrált egy lépést.

– Mit keres itt? – kérdezte az ANBU. – Nem Nami no Kuni-ban kéne lennie egy küldetésen...?

– Tulajdonképpen igen... – felelte Toriko, mélyen beletúrva dús, sötétvörös hajába, ami jelezte, mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

– És akkor _tulajdonképpen_ hogy kerül ide?

– Nos, az úgy volt, hogy... – még egy-két hajba-túrás, mire már Torikót magát is idegesítette a szokása és lelapította a haját, kényszerítve magát, hogy kiszedje belőle idegesen rángatózó ujjait. – Ott voltam...

– De...?

Érezte, hogy mennyire fogy a férfi türelme, így aztán úgy döntött, megpróbál minél hamarabb túl lenni a dolgon.

– De aztán... olyan volt, mintha hatalmas erőhullámok söpörtek volna végig a helyen! – szinte hihetetlen volt, hogyan váltott a másodperc töredéke alatt a lassú, bizonytalan tempóról egy határozott hadarásra, széles gesztikulációkkal kísérve mondandóját. – És úgy tűnt, csak én éreztem! És nagyon rossz előérzetem támadt és képtelen voltam egyhelyben ülni és semmit se tenni! Szóval idejöttem.

– Idejött?

– Igen; errefelé volt a forrása annak az energiának... reméltem, még időben ideérek, de... úgy tűnik, már túl késő volt – Toriko tüntetőleg elpillantott Naruto irányából. Titkon egyetértett Sakura döntésével, azonban magában azon tanakodott, talán mégis érdemes lenne tudnia a fiúnak, pontosan mi történt. Elvégre akkor talán erősebben próbálja következő alkalommal megakadályozni, hogy eluralkodjanak rajta negatív érzései, ha hasonló körülmények közé kerülne...

– Értem... egyenesen idejött Nami no Kuniból? – bólintás. – Az nem kis távolság.

– Látta, hogyan érkeztem – felelte a nő, megvonva a vállát. – Azzal a technikával lényegesen lecsökken az utazás időtartama.

Yamato bólintott, aztán úgy tűnt, megint eszébe villan valami:

– De nem kapott engedélyt Tsunade-samától...

– Nem? – kockáztatott meg egy óvatos pillantást a férfi felé Toriko, behúzott nyakkal. Bizony meg mert volna esküdni rá, ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, akkor ott helyben a másvilágra távozott volna...

– Hé! – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit. – Elég lesz nekem Tsunade-sama haragjával szembenéznem! – látszott, hogy már a gondolatra is kirázza a hideg. – Könyörüljön rajtam!

– Pfft... – nézett oldalra Yamato, ahol épp Naruto tápászkodott fel. – Igaza van; kétlem, hogy boldog lesz...

*ˇ*

Végül Naruto csak összeszedte magát annyira, hogy a többiekkel tarthasson és Yamato úgy döntött, hogy Torikót egyelőre nem engedi szem elől veszni, így a nő is velük tartott. Említett személy a gondolataiba mélyedve haladt a fákon ugrálva, követve a többiek példáját, ám mikor Sakura kapaszkodó keze megcsúszott és a lány zuhanni kezdett, azonnal felocsúdott. Ismét villámgyors reflexeinek köszönhette, hogy még a levegőben elkapta a lányt, s puhán földet ért vele.

Naruto és Yamato is melléjük szökkentek. Úgy tűnt, a kyuubi által okozott sérülés a lány karján nem akar annyira gyógyulni, mint amennyire kéne. _„Nem gyógyította meg azt is Sakura?"_ töprengett el Toriko, a karomnyomokat fürkészve, ahogy egy fa törzséhez támaszkodva elengedte a lányt. A nő még jobban összevonta szemöldökét, mikor a lány azt füllentette Naruto kérdő tekintetére, hogy Orochimaru támadt rá és akkor szerezte a sérülést.

Yamato úgy döntött, egy kis pihenőt tartanak, elvégre Sakura volt az egyedüli gyógyító a csapatban, így feltétlenül szükség volt rá, hogy sikeresen teljesíthessék a küldetést. Narutót pedig félrehívta, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat. Bár Toriko sejtette, többről van szó: talán épp most magyarázza el a fiúnak, valójában mi történt.

– Amíg ott beszélgetnek... – fordult a lány felé a jounin. – Esetleg megnézhetném a sérülésedet?

– Már próbáltam meggyógyítani...

– Tudom – sóhajtott a nő, ahogy leguggolt mellette. – De én is ismerek néhány módszert... amik viszont különböznek azoktól, amiket ti használtok.

Sakura meglepve nézett rá, miközben Toriko közelebb helyezkedett.

– Megpróbálhatom...?

A lány végül kíváncsian bólintott, mire a nő elmosolyodott és azonnal munkához látott.

– Hmm... – vizsgálgatta a jounin.

Kívülről úgy tűnt, lassan töpreng valamiről, holott a valóságban csak úgy száguldoztak gondolatai. Volt valami, ami olyan hatásfokkal rendelkezett, hogy talán segíthet, ám azzal ismét csak azt kockáztatja, hogy egyik titka kitudódik. Pontosabban nem is csak az ő titka, de Sekishirakóé is... Márpedig az ő létezéséről egyértelmű, hogy még túl korai lenne bárkinek is tudnia, ha egyáltalán valamikor is eljön majd az ideje...

– Mi az?

– Hát talán... – Toriko még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogyan kászálódjon ki ebből. Segíteni akart a lánynak, de így... mivel Sekishirakóért is ugyanúgy felelősséggel tartozott... nem tudott mihez kezdeni. Lemondóan sóhajtott.

– Sejtettem – vette vissza a karját Sakura, elnyomva egy csalódott arckifejezést.

„_Mitévő legyek? Nem vagyok ennyire szívtelen..."_ közben a lány elővette a kis könyvet, amit még Sai ejtett el a kráterben, s lapozgatni kezdte, hogy elüsse valamivel az időt. Toriko kíváncsian mellé telepedett. Több kép volt benne, s olyan volt, mintha két eleje lett volna a könyvnek. Az egyik részén egy kisfiú volt a főszereplő, míg a másikon egy másikról szóltak a képek. Mintha valamilyen történetet mesélnének el...

Aztán, mikor elérték a közepét, Sakura és Toriko egy emberként döbbent meg: minden addigi kép befejezett volt, azonban ez nem. Sőt az egyik oldal teljesen üres volt. A másikon pedig hiányzottak a fiú arcvonásai...

– Mi az? – nézett feléjük Naruto, Yamato bosszankodására.

– Gyertek ide! – válaszolta sürgetően Sakura.

Amíg kielemezték a képeket (amitől Toriko még mindig nem lett okosabb, mint fél perccel korábban), addig a nő rájött, ezt a dolgot akár a hasznára is fordíthatja.

Mikor továbbindultak, senki sem vette észre, hogy egy szinte láthatatlan könnycsepp gördült le a beszélgetés alatt Toriko arcáról és Sakura karjára csöppent, ahol a sérülés volt. Alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva pedig már nyoma sem volt a karmolásnyomoknak...

*ˇ*

– Itt, mi? – kérdezte Yamato a klónjától.

– A bejárat pont ott a sziklaalakzat alatt van, előttünk.

– Azok alatt a kövek alatt... Sasuke vár... – elszánt kifejezés jelent meg Naruto arcán, ahogy kimondta e szavakat. Sakura is hasonlóképpen nézett ki.

– Oké... menjünk akkor – határozta el a fiú, azonban Yamato megállította:

– Várj egy percre.

Az ANBU tag a klónja hátára tette a kezét, mire a fa elolvadni látszott; hamarosan már csak egy kis pirula volt a férfi tenyerében.

– Mehetsz, amint ezt lenyelted, Naruto – nyújtotta felé a kezét Yamato.

– Hah?

– És itt van egy Sakurának és Torikónak is – emelte fel a másik tenyerét a férfi, benne két darab kis tablettával.

– Így ha el is szakadunk egymástól, ha ezek bennetek vannak, képes leszek megtalálni titeket – magyarázta Yamato.

– Mi ez? – nézegette gyanakodva Sakura.

– Egyszerűen megfogalmazva, ezek a magok követőszerkezetek. Én alkottam meg őket és csak az én chakrámra válaszolnak – felelte a férfi. – Pont ugyanolyanok, mint amiket elhelyeztem Sai ruháiban és ételében.

– Értem! – emelte közelebb a szeméhez a lány. – Így tudtad nyomon követni Sai-t.

– Mikor sikerült...

– Nem emlékszel, hogy előttetek mentem vissza a szobába az onseneknél? – kérdezett közbe Yamato Naruto kérdésére. – Most már megérthetitek, miért viselkedtem olyan szokatlanul. Mindenkit megvendégelni egy olyan pazar helyen a hőforrásoknál, a saját pénzemből...

Toriko elkalandozott egy pillanatra, ahogy egy fürdőház és egy gazdagon díszített asztal képe tolakodott be elméjébe. Régen volt már része ilyesmiben. Elhatározta, Konohába visszatérve kinyomozza, merre található valami hasonló létesítmény a környéken. Természetesen azonban még várnia kell, mire szabadon közlekedhet a faluban és környékén...

– Minden úgy történt, ahogy Tsunade-sama megmondta – folytatta Yamato, majd pillantása Torikóra vándorolt. – Illetve majdnem minden... Mindenesetre óvintézkedéseket tenni Sai-jal tényleg megérte. De mindegy is! Kérlek, nyeljétek le ezeket a pirulákat.

*ˇ*

– Ahogy gondoltam – állapította meg a mögötte lévőknek Yamato. – Úgy tűnik, a rejtekhelyüket sziklák veszik körbe.

– Az semmi! – vágta rá egyből Naruto. – A Rasenganommal simán berobbantom!

– Várjál! – szólt rá az előtte kuporgó Sakura. – Ha egy olyan feltűnő jutsut használsz, pillanatokon belül rájönnek, hogy itt vagyunk!

– Ha észrevétlenül akarunk bejutni, mindig csendben kell tennünk – szólalt meg végre Toriko is, aki leghátul gubbasztott, s nagyon feszültnek tűnt. Talán még annál is idegesebb volt, hogy a hajába túrjon. – Különben is, ha a Rasengant használnád, akkor akár a fejünkre is omolhat ez az alagút, ahol vagyunk!

– De akkor hogya...

– Á, megvan... – szakította félbe Yamato.

– Hm?

– Pont ilyen kemény kőnél működik, hogyha egy apró repedésre némi erőt fejtesz ki... – a férfi hagyta, hogy a többi már magáért beszéljen, mikor kezéből egy fagerendát indított útjára. Alig egy másodperc múlva már halkan leperegtek a kődarabok, s egy tiszta nyílás vezetett ki az alagútból... egy másikra...

– Látjátok, ahogy mondtam...

– Hát, legalább az észrevétlen bejutás sikerült – jegyezte meg Sakura, ahogy egyenként kimásztak a sokkal tágasabb folyosóra.

– Először Sai után megyünk – jelentette ki Yamato, majd egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy koncentrálhasson a fiú megkeresésére. Alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva már ki is nyitotta őket. – Erre.

Azzal elindultak. Hamar rá kellett jönniük, ezek a folyosók leginkább egy labirintus elrendezésére hasonlítottak. Minden sarkon megálltak egy kis időre, hogy megbizonyosodhassanak afelől, tiszta-e a terep.

– Már nincs sok hátra – jegyezte meg halkan az elől haladó Yamato. Nemsokára elérkeztek egy zárt ajtóhoz. A férfi előrelépett, ám Toriko már megelőzte. A többiek nem látták tisztán, mit csinál, azonban az ajtó szinte azonnal kitárult...

– Na lám, ki van itt... – nézett be a helyiségbe Yamato, ahol egy fekete hajú tinédzser fiú volt.

„_A feszült légkörből ítélve, megtaláltuk Sai-t..."_ jegyezte meg magában Toriko, ahogy belépett a többiek mögött a rideg szobába.

– A Hokage által irányított ANBU... lenyűgöző, mint mindig – jegyezte meg egy álmosoly kíséretében a fiú. – Ha belegondolok, hogy az a hamis holttest nem tévesztett meg...

– Miért nem mondod el inkább, mi folyik itt? – javasolta a férfi, ám Sai-nak nem volt ideje válaszolni, ha akart volna se... Mert Naruto azonnal nekiesett:

– Te! Miért árultál el minket?! – kiáltozta.

– Nem kéne nagyon hangoskodnod... – figyelmeztette a másik. – Könnyen bajt jelenthet.

– Te kis...

– Naruto! – szólt rá két női hang is egyszerre.

Feszült csend következett, s Toriko esküdni mert volna rá, ha képes lett volna, Naruto már rég lyukakat égetett volna a tekintetével a másik fiúba. A szőke tinédzser aztán mérgesen elfordult, elengedve társát.

– Tessék... ezt találtuk... – nyújtotta előre a könyvet Sakura, amit a pihenő alkalmával néztek meg. – Azt hiszem, a tiéd.

Némi csend után Sai elvette.

– Köszönöm.

Aztán a lány már nem kertelt tovább, hanem azonnal a lényegre tért:

– Danzou parancsára vagy itt, igaz? Valamit tervez, Orochimarun keresztül... és téged választott a kapcsolattartó szerepére... – Sai nem reagált, még a következő kérdésre sem. – Mégis mit akar elérni?

Látva, hogy nem kapnak válaszokat, Yamato előadta a saját verzióját:

– Konoha elpusztítását tervezi Orochimaruval... a második felvonást, igaz?

Toriko elnyomott egy sóhajt, azonban a fejrázást képtelen volt legyűrni. A csendre kapta fel újra a fejét. Végül aztán a még mindig mosolygó Sai megszólalt:

– Tulajdonképpen... nem.

– Már mind tudjuk, hogy a mosolyod hamis! – fakadt ki Naruto. – És ugyanez igaz a hazugságokra, amiket rajtuk keresztül mondasz!

– A küldetésem sikertelenül véget ért, amint megtaláltatok – felelte aztán a fekete hajú fiú. – És nem tudnék elbánni mind a négyőtökkel egymagam, szóval... mivel már úgyis ilyen sokat tudtok, nincs értelme eltitkolni a dolgokat.

Sai egy kicsikét előrehajolt, miközben beszélt. Majd, mikor megszólalt, a többiek alig akartak hinni a fülüknek:

– Pont, ahogy mondtátok... el fogjuk pusztítani a jelenleg létező Konohát.

Toriko gyanakodva húzta össze szemeit. Még mindig az volt az érzése, valamit nem mond el nekik a fiú. Egyrészt az előbb pont ezt tagadta, másrészt... azt is észrevette, milyen óvatosan válogatta meg szavait, mielőtt megszólalt volna. _„Valami más is van még itt... ezzel akarja elterelni róla a figyelmünket... de mi az?"_ Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy azon vette észre magát, a beszélgetés már rég elhaladt mellette, mire felocsúdott. Magában szitkozódott, miközben megpróbálta újra felvenni a fonalat. Közben Yamato egyik kunai-ja is előkerült.

– Kérlek, magyarázd el, miért bizonyítaná a létezésemet, hogy magammal hordom ezt a könyvet...? – nézett Sakurára a fekete hajú fiú.

– Az ok, amiért nem engeded el azt a könyvet... – kezdett bele komolyan a lány. – Pontosan az, hogy képtelen vagy elfelejteni, hogy te valaki bátyja voltál... Érted, miért?

„_Mit nem adnék, ha tudnám, hogyan jutottunk el Sai küldetésétől a Sai létezésének filozófiai gondolatokat boncolgató kérdésekig...!"_ jegyezte meg magában Toriko.

Sakura, miután nem kapott választ, folytatta:

– Azért, mert a kötelékek a fivéreddel nagyon fontosak számodra – látszott, hogy a fiú meghökken. A többiek beszámolójából feltételezve Toriko arra jutott, talán ez volt az egyetlen őszinte érzelem, ami megjelent Sai arcán, mióta a kis csapat találkozott vele. – Valójában nem akarod megszüntetni a kötelékeket a fivéred és te közted...

– Kötelékek...

– Bocsánat, de belekukkantottunk a könyv tartalmába – szakította félbe a fiú gondolatait Yamato. – A középen lévő két oldal az egyetlen benne, ami még nincs befejezve.

A fiú arcán látszott, nem tetszik neki, ahová ez a beszélgetés tart.

– A könyv többi részéből ítélve... – folytatta az ANBU. – Harcolnod kellene a fivéreddel azokon az oldalakon.

– Nekem nem úgy tűnt... – csúszott ki Toriko szájából, mielőtt feleszmélhetett volna, mit tesz. Yamato élesen pillantott rá, mire a nő elnyomott egy sóhajt és megvonta a vállát. Úgy tűnt, ami Sai-jal kapcsolatos, azokban a dolgokban nem ért egyet a férfival.

– Sai... – fordult aztán újra a fiú felé Yamato. – Tudom, hogy része voltál az ANBU-n belül a „Ne*"-nek.

A többiek kérdően pillantottak rá. _„Mi ez? Körökön belüli körök...?"_

– És azt is tudom, hogy Danzou egy speciális tréning alá vetett téged, hogy megszabadítson az érzelmeidtől. Egy ugyanolyan módszer, mint az elhagyott hagyomány, amit a múltban használtak a Véres Köd falujában, Kirigakurében – fejezte be a férfi, lopva egy pillantást vetve közben Torikóra is, akinek az arcáról hirtelen eltűnt minden érzelem, gondolat. A tekintete is megkeményedett, ahogy szóba került a dolog. Mikor általában kimutatta érzéseit, ezúttal úgy tűnt, teljesen üres az arckifejezése.

– Sai, a fivéredet nem más ölte meg, mint...

– Nincs igazad! – vágott közbe a fiú, azonban a szenvedély hiányzott szavai mögül. – Úgy terveztem, hogy szülinapi ajándékként ezt neki adom – tartotta a könyvet a kezében. – De épp, mikor befejeztem volna, a fivérem...

„_Ismét az a hamis mosoly... de ezúttal... ez inkább egy maszknak tűnik számomra, nem üres mimikának..."_ fürkészte gyanakodva a fiú arcát Toriko, aki úgy döntött, minden erejével a beszélgetésre koncentrál, hogy elnyomja hirtelen felbukkanó emlékeit Kirigakuréről...

– Meghalt egy betegségben – fejezte be aztán. Némi szünet után azonban még hozzátoldott ezt-azt:

– Nem voltunk vérszerinti rokonok... de elég sokszor megdicsérte a rajzaimat – töprengett el, majd ismét hamis arckifejezését felvéve fordult a többiekhez:

– A „Ne"-be rengeteg olyan gyerek került, akik elszakadtak a szüleiktől a harcoknak köszönhetően. És az egyikhez közel kerültem, a fivéremnek neveztem – magyarázta álmosolyával. Aztán megkomolyodott az arca. – Ami ezt a képeskönyvet illeti... a kép, amit leginkább meg akartam neki mutatni, a közepén, én... miután ő meghalt... Úgy tűnik, képtelen vagyok emlékezni rá, mit akartam rajzolni.

Folytatása következik...

_ne:_ gyökér (itt abban az értelemben is, hogy valami gyökere, forrása); ez az ANBU-n belüli szervezet, amelyet Danzou irányít valójában és nem a Hokage


	14. Ch13: A kígyó labirintusában

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**XIII. fejezet: A kígyó labirintusában**_

– Sai, sajnos... – kezdett bele Yamato, mikor végre a felszínre értünk, és megkötözte – itt kell hagynunk téged, az egyik klónommal, hogy figyeljen rád.

A fiú nem szólt semmit, ahogy felpillantott a férfire.

– És akkor most vissza, amiért jöttünk! – jelentette ki Naruto, a rejtekhelyre tekintve. – Ideje megmenteni Sasukét.

– Jobb lenne, ha még most feladnád... – jegyezte meg váratlanul Sai, mire mindenki felé fordult. – Találkoztam Sasuke-kunnal.

– Orochimaru mindig vele van – magyarázta. – Ha továbbra is követed, a legjobb, ami történhet, hogy cafatokra tépnek, és kísérleti nyulak lesztek. Mellesleg... – a fiú komoly tekintettel nézett Naruto szemébe. – Sakura-san azt mondta, hogy olyan fontos neked Sasuke-kun, mintha a saját bátyád lenne. De ő azt állította, hogy már nem foglalkozik veled... és ennek ellenére... Tényleg azt tervezed, hogy pont Orochimaruval szállj szembe, csakis őérte..? Az életed teszed kockára, csak hogy visszahozhasd?

– De miért...? – kérdezte, mikor Naruto nem reagált. – Nem mintha megparancsolták volna, hogy tedd meg...

Toriko valahol megértette a fiú zavarodottságát. Elvégre Kiri faluban neki se voltak közeli barátai, vagy a családja... nem volt senki se, akiért képes lett volna tűzbe tenni a kezét és akkor még finoman fogalmazott. A túl sok csalódás megedzette és egy olyan védelmi falat húzott a szíve köré, amin szinte lehetetlenség volt átjutni. Narutónak sem lehetett könnyű gyermekkora, mégis... ő képes volt rá, hogy újra összeszedje magát és ne hagyja, hogy későbbi életét befolyásolják ezek a dolgok. Toriko őszintén csodálta ezért a fiút...

– Nagyon régen még utáltam Sasukét – kezdett bele Naruto, egy mosollyal az arcán. _„Egy mosollyal, ami elfedi a fájdalmát... olyan, mint az enyém..."_ jegyezte meg magában Toriko, ám hamar visszarántotta magát a jelenbe, hogy figyelni tudjon a beszélgetésre. – De miután megszoktam, rájöttem, hogy nagyon szórakoztató vele lenni. Ő... Ő az a személy, aki elfogadott engem és a létezésem, sokkal jobban, mint bárki más.

– Sasuke a barátom – tette hozzá Naruto. – És ő jelképezi a kötelékeket, amikre oly sokáig vártam, hogy megkapjak... hát ezért...

„_Naruto..."_ Torikóban valami mélyen, legbelül megmozdult. Már nem egyszer megjegyezte magában, hogy nem lehetett könnyű gyermekkora a fiúnak, azonban e szavakat hallva, s a mögöttük húzódó érzésekre figyelve, most tudatosult csak igazán benne, mennyire így volt. _„Egyedül volt... nagyon, nagyon sokáig... ahogy én is..."_

– Kötelékek... – ismételte meglepetten Sai, akárcsak lent, a kis szobában. Azonban hamar túljutott döbbenetén. – Ez még mindig nem elég ok... Nem elég, ha azt jelenti, Orochimaruval kell szembeszállnod...

– Ha letépik a karjaimat, csak halálra rugdosom – válaszolta neki eltökélten, egy vidámabb mosoly kíséretében Naruto. – Ha letépik a lábaimat, csak halálra harapom! Ha letépik a fejemet, csak halálra bámulom! És ha kitépik a szemeimet, csak halálra átkozom!

...

– Mégha azt is jelenti, hogy darabokra szaggatnak, visszahozom Sasukét Orochimarutól, ha törik, ha szakad!

Hosszú csönd következett, míg Yamato meg nem szólalt:

– Amint a klónom készen áll, megyünk.

A kis csapat hirtelen suhogásra lett figyelmes, mire mindenki elszökkent a közeledő kunai-jok útjából.

– Sai, elnézve a helyzeted... – szólalt meg Kabuto hangja, ahogy a fiú földet ért a fekete hajú előtt. – Úgy vélem, elkaptak.

– Mivel úgy tűnik, nem árultál el minket – hajolt hozzá közelebb a szemüveges ifjú –, egyelőre megbízok benned.

Azzal fény gyűlt a tenyere köré, s egy suhintással elvágta Yamato fa-köteleit, amik Sai köré voltak tekeredve.

– Ez az alak sosem tudja feladni! – fakadt ki messzebbről Sakura, ahogy meglátta az eseményeket.

– Ha ti ketten az utamba álltok – kezdte Naruto. – Nem fogom visszafogni magam!

Toriko meglepve pislogott fel a sziklára, aminek a tövében a két fiú ácsorgott. Feljebb, mintha két Naruto lett volna. _„Kage Bunshin?"_ kérdezte a nő magától, majd meglátta, hogyan dolgoznak együtt, hogy megalkossák a Rasengant. Aztán az egyik eltűnt, a másik pedig rohanni kezdett Kabuto felé, kezében a fürgén kavargó energiagömbbel. Toriko megdöbbenve nézte. _„Ez egy tökéletes Rasengan! És már ilyen fiatalon elsajátította!"_

Ám úgy tűnt, Kabuto számított valami hasonlóra, mert egy ügyes rúgással hárította a támadást és az árnyékklón is eltűnt.

– Hasztalan – köpte Narutónak.

– A harc egészen a legvégéig nem dől el, s mi még csak most kezdtük! – kiáltotta hevesen a szőke hajú fiú.

– Nem, nem – jelent meg egy óvatos vigyor Kabuto szája szélén. – Nem erről beszéltem. Téged figyelve, tényleg sajnálatot érzek... Az emberek változnak. Sasuke már nem az a Sasuke, akit te ismertél.

– Mi a...?! – Sai olyan gyorsan és váratlanul mozdult, ráadásul Kabuto nem várt onnan támadást, hogy a szemüveges fiúnak bizony nem volt elég ideje reagálni, de még meglepődni se nagyon, mikor már le is fogták.

Mindenki döbbenten figyelte az eseményeket. Toriko gyanakodva összehúzta szemeit.

– Mit csinálsz...?! – kérdezte a válla felett Kabuto.

– Azt mondod, az emberek változnak. És itt vagyok én...

– Mi?!

– De vannak olyan dolgok is, amik nem változnak – fűzte tovább Sai a magyarázatát.

– Sai... mit...? – bökte ki Naruto.

– Kötelékek – válaszolt a fiú komolyan. – Látni akarom, hogy valójában miből vannak.

– Sai... – nézett rá meglepetten Sakura is.

– Sai! Csak tartsd így egy kicsikét! – kiáltotta neki Yamato.

A következő, ami eljutott Toriko tudatáig, az az volt, hogy a szemüveges fiú ugyanolyan fa-kötelek fogságában ül a sziklafal tövében, mint előtte Sai, s egy moku bunshin jelenik meg Yamato mellett. És miután Kabuto olyan készségesen tudtukra adta a szükséges információkat (azt várva, hogy a kis csapat úgyse éli túl a találkozást a többiekkel), végre elindultak és újra leereszkedtek a kígyó rejtekhelyére...

* * *

– Két csapatra oszlunk – jelentette ki Yamato. –Naruto és Sai az egyik, Sakura, Toriko-san és én leszünk a másik. Ha valami történne, koncentráljátok a chakrátokat. Annak elégnek kell lennie, hogy a bennetek lévő magok reagáljanak. Azonnal ott leszek.

– Én egyedül megyek – jelentette ki Toriko, s egy nagyot nyelt, mikor Yamato gyilkos tekintetével találta szemben magát. Ám már nem volt visszaút...

– Van egy módszerem, ami hasznos, de egyedül sokkal gyorsabb vagyok – felelte, azzal már végre is hajtott néhány kézpecsétet, de olyan sebességgel, hogy még az ANBU tagjai sem tudták teljesen követni mozdulatait.

– De...

– Viszlát! – kacsintott Toriko, kezeit összetéve, ahogy teste lassan áttetszővé vált, majd cseppfolyóssá, s lepergett a padlóra, hogy egy víztócsává álljon össze.

– Váó...! – nézett rá Naruto. – De szuper technika!!!

– Megőrjít ez a nő...! – sóhajtott Yamato, a kezébe temetve arcát, ahogy a víz elkúszott lábaik mellett.

– Hallottam ám! – válaszolt Toriko visszhangzó hangja. Olyan volt, mintha egy félig vízzel telített barlang üregéből beszélt volna hozzájuk. Aztán egy pillanat múlva eltűnt az egyik sarkon, s azonnal szem elől veszítették őt.

– Legalább a pirulát lenyelte...

* * *

A láthatatlan víztócsa kitartóan kúszott be minden ajtó alá, majd mikor körültekintve megállapította, hogy újabb üres helyiségbe érkezett, kiaraszolt és a következő felé fordult. Nem adhatta fel feladatát, hiszen Naruto számított rá is. Nem is vette észre, mikor gyorsult fel, csak mikor már olyan gyorsan csúszott, hogy amikor a következő sarkon befordult és meglátott maga előtt két lábat, már képtelen volt lefékezni.

PLACCS!

Telibe találta az illető sípcsontját, ahogy egyszerre próbált fékezni, s mégis észrevétlenül elcsusszanni.

– Hmm... furcsa – jegyezte meg felette egy férfihang, előbb az immár mozdulatlan, ámde gyanús tócsát nézve, majd a plafonra pillantva. – Ne felejtsem el Kabutónak mondani, hogy vizsgálja meg, nincs-e repedés valahol a mennyezeten... – a víztömeg magában felsóhajtott. Talán mégsem bukott le...

– Nem lenne túl szórakoztató, ha a fejünkre esne a plafon... nem igaz? – pillantott rá a tócsára, ami azon nyomban megdermedt. Már amennyire még az előbbinél is mozdulatlanabbá válhat...

– Mutasd meg magad, hacsak nem akarod sárgombócként végezni az egyik edényemben...

A víz nyelt egyet. Pontosabban megremegett. _„Ha Dotont használ, nekem lőttek, főleg ebben a formában!"_ gondolta kétségbeesetten. _„De ha megmutatom magam, akkor sem leszek kisebb veszélyben... DÖNTS MÁR! ... Hmm... de úgy legalább lenne némi esélyem... talán..."_

Végül a víz arrébb csúszott, jó néhány méternyi távolságot téve kettejük közé, majd lassacskán felemelkedett, egy női alakot formálva, aki a kezét mintha imádságra tartotta volna. Hamarosan szilárddá tömörült, s Toriko kinyitotta szemeit. Arcán nem látszott semmi, ahogy ezúttal szemei sem tükrözték érzelmeit. Nem is volt mit mutatni, hiszen agya per pillanatban teljesen üres volt. Mintha nem is ő uralkodna felette. Bár tudta, hogy még övé az irányítás...

– Lám-lám, mit találtam – húzta groteszk vigyorra a száját Orochimaru. – Tán azzal a rókakölyökkel érkezett?

Toriko érezte, ahogy megrándul egyik szemöldöke a sértésre, ám erőt vett arcizmain, s ismét üres tekintettel bámult a férfi szemeibe; ám nagyon is éberen, hogyha kell, azonnal reagálni tudjon egy esetleges támadásra.

– Látom, nincs valami beszédes kedvében – a nő összehúzta szemeit. – Akkor ne is vesztegessük tovább egymás idejét...

Azzal meglendítette karját és egy kiáltására sok pár kígyó száguldott elő az ingujja alól. Toriko elnyomott egy fintort, s próbálta nem kitalálni, honnan jöhettek a hüllők, hanem inkább hátraszökkent. Ám a kígyók csak követték, s amelyik a legközelebb volt hozzá, széttátotta félelmetes száját, megmutatva halálos méregfogait.

Ez már érezte, kezd egy kicsikét sok lenni számára. Igaz, hogy jounin volt és volt már ennél veszélyesebb helyzetekbe is került, azonban ahogy a tűket, úgy a kígyókat és bezártságot sem kedvelte túlzottan. És mivel e három tényezőből kettő jelen volt, szinte érezte, hogyan csusszan ki elméje racionális fele, s veszik át tőle az irányítást ösztönei. A kígyó az utolsó pillanatban dermedt meg és húzódott vissza mestere ruhájába, amikor egy robbanás rázta meg az egész földalatti építményt.

– Ez Sasuke-kun lesz... Sai máris felidegesítette volna? – motyogta magának Orochimaru.

Toriko elkerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé: a kígyó túl későn vonult vissza ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen reagálnia. És természetesen ellenfele túl hamar fordult vissza felé, mielőtt még a nő eltüntethette volna az árulkodó jeleket... egy Kekkei Genkai-ról...

– Ohó? – pillantott rá kicsit meglepetten Orochimaru, majd egy ördögi vigyor terült szét arcán, ahogy jobban megnézte magának a mozdulatlanul ülő nő alakját. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaki még életben van abból a klánból...

Toriko légzése elmélyült, s szaggatottá vált. Kígyók már nem voltak, azonban bármelyik pillanatban előjöhettek. A folyosó viszont egyre szűkebbnek tűnt még úgy is, hogy ült. Régen tört rá már ilyen erősen a klausztrofóbia, pedig mindig büszke volt arra, mennyire vissza tudja magát fogni, ha a helyzet úgy kívánta.

Ráadásul az, hogy a vérvonalbeli képessége aktiválta magát anélkül, hogy ő tudatosan akarta volna azt jelentette, hogy a jelenség nem volt irányítva. És mivel ez alapvetően fémekkel volt kapcsolatos, s ezúttal a ruháiba beleszőtt fémszálakat felhasználva majdnem az egész testét a másodperc töredéke alatt vékony, ámde annál keményebb fémréteg takarta be, hogy megvédje őt, hát csak még jobban fulladozni kezdett. A Tetsugan aktiválódása ehhez képest meg se kottyant neki, de legalább jobban látott a félhomályos folyosón...

– Mi is volt a nevük...? – gondolkozott el Orochimaru, mintha az égvilágon semmi gondja nem lenne és tengernyi idővel rendelkezne. Ez utóbbi érthető is volt, ha azt vesszük, halhatatlannak képzelte magát...

Egy kegyetlen mosoly kúszott fel arcára, ahogy mélyen Toriko szemébe nézett.

– Mezurama-klán, igaz?

A nő úgy érezte, egy pillanatra megállt a szíve, ahogy meghallotta a nevet. Túl régen volt része abban, hogy valaki kiejtse a jelenlétében ezt a szót... A fémes réteg lassan, önkéntelenül is kezdett visszaalakulni a ruhákban található szálakká és a Tetsugan is hamarosan eltűnt Toriko szeméből, aki még mindig meredten nézett maga elé.

Senki... _senki_ nem ismerte fel őt a faluban. Most azonban, hogy ez a... ez a _szörnyeteg_ tanúja volt vérvonalbeli képességének... Toriko agya teljesen leblokkolt.

– Hm... érdekes... – töprengett el újból Orochimaru. – Talán mégsem öllek meg. Még hasznomra lehetsz.

Nyugodt léptekkel közelített a nő felé, mintha tudná, nincs mitől tartania. Mikor végre odaért, halkan megállt mellette.

– Kabuto biztosan örülni fog, hogy egy Mezurama testével kísérletezhet...

Ez aztán egyből magához térítette Torikót, aki azonnal reagálni készült – ám Orochimaru már túl közel volt ahhoz, hogy bármit is tenni tudjon. A férfi egy jól irányzott ütéssel a tarkójára harcképtelenné tette a jounint, aki azonnal elveszítette az eszméletét. Később is csak valami kegyetlen kacajra emlékezett...

* * *

– Konohával tényleg végeztem – jelentette ki a mélyedés szélén álló Uchiha Sasuke. – És most véget ér...

Néhány villámgyors kézpecsét után az égnek emelte bal karját, közömbösen nézve le az alant elterülő gödörben ácsorgó kis csapatra, amelynek minden tagja őt figyelte.

– Ejnye, semmi szükség rá, hogy _azt_ a jutsut használd, Sasuke-kun – állította meg a fiú kezét Orochimaru.

– Vedd el a kezed.

– Már megint kezded... – sóhajtott Kabuto, ahogy szép kényelmesen ő is odasétált a színre. – Elfelejted, pontosan _kivel_ is beszélsz...

– Nincs okom abbahagyni.

A szemüveges ninja ismét magyarázni kezdett, azonban a lent ácsorgó Kakashi csapat tagjai épp azon gondolkodnak, mi az az ernyedt alak Orochimaru másik kezében. Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy felismerte, egy személy az. Mégpedig nem más, mint...

– Toriko nee-chan! – kiáltására mindenki felfigyelt. Fönt, hogy megzavarta „kedélyes" társalgásukat, alant pedig döbbenten eszméltek rá, ahogy ők is felismerték az alakot.

– Ó! – engedte el Sasuke karját Orochimaru, hogy kezével a nő felé mutasson. – Ő?

– Azonnal engedd el Toriko nee-chant! – kiáltotta magából kikelve Naruto.

– Heh. Konoha egyre szánalmasabb, ami a számára értékes képességek megőrzését illeti – jegyezte meg egy gunyoros félmosoly kíséretében a férfi.

– Miről beszél?! – most már Yamato sem tudta szó nélkül hagyni.

– Tehát nem tudtátok, ki ő? – kérdezte szórakozottan Orochimaru. –De most már úgyis mindegy, mert magammal viszem.

– Dehogynem! Oyayoshi Toriko nee-chan! – válaszolta kiáltozva Naruto.

– Idióta – csapta homlokon magát Sakura.

– Most már tudja a teljes nevét – fűzte hozzá Sai is, megdöbbenve pillantva a szőke hajú fiúra.

– Oyayoshi...? – kérdezett vissza Orochimaru, majd letekintett a karjaiban még mindig mozdulatlanul heverő női alakra. – Már értem...

– Mit értesz?! – Naruto.

– Menjünk – szólt a többieknek a férfi, mire mintha megmoccant volna a karjában tartott Toriko. Kicsit szorosabban fogta, biztos, ami biztos, majd a jutsu lángjai, amivel eltűntek, végre megjelentek; s csak füstöt hagytak maguk után.

Valamint, egy köhécselő alakot. Toriko gondolatban kismilliárdszor megköszönte Sekishirakónak a segítséget. Nélküle nem sikerülhetett volna véghezvinnie a trükköt, amivel az utolsó pillanatban megszökött. Mivel azonban épp a mélyedés szélén állt és még mindig nem volt teljesen ura tagjainak, ezért aztán nem tellett bele fél percbe sem, míg szépen le nem bucskázott onnan.

– Váááh...!

– Ugh... – óvatosan kinyitotta összeszorított szemeit, s azonnal Naruto megkönnyebbült arcával találta szemben magát.

– Megint elkaptál... – motyogta elámulva Toriko, akinek agya még mindig nem érte tökéletesen utol az eseményeket.

– Jól vagy, nee-chan? – kérdezte a fiú, ahogy felültette, mire a nő köhécselni kezdett.

– I-igen... – kisebb grimaszba rándult az arca, ahogy megérezte a tompa fájdalmat tarkóján.

– Hadd nézzem... – mondta csendesen Sakura, ahogy közelebb lépett. Néhány másodpercen belül a kék-zöld foltnak már nyoma sem volt, ahogy a fájdalomnak sem.

– Áh, köszönöm, Sakura – mosolygott hálásan a lányra Toriko, azzal készült felállni.

– Biztos jól vagy? Elég nagy volt az ütés ereje; még egy kicsit pihenned kéne... – nézett rá a lány.

– Ugyan, meg se kottya... – mindenki döbbenten nézte, hogyan lendül meg az alakja, hogy aztán eszméletlenül visszazuhanjon a földre. Ám Narutónak ismét sikerült elkapnia.

„_Miért van az..."_ tette fel magának a kérdést Toriko, ahogy a szólongatások egyre halkultak, ő pedig a fekete semmi felé vette az irányt. _„Hogy mindig Naruto kap el, mikor zuhanok? ... ÉS MÉÉÉÉÉÉRT ÁJULOK EL ENNYISZER, MIÓTA KONOHÁBA ÉRKEZTEM?!"_

Folytatása következik...


	15. Ch14: Túlélőtúra

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**XIV. fejezet: Túlélőtúra**_

„_Ó, üdv ismét jó ismerőseim, fehér, kórházi plafonok..."_ morgott magában Toriko, amint kinyíltak szemei és végre felmérhette a helyzetet. Aztán pillantása a karjára vándorolt, ahol ismét egy infúziós tű bámult vissza rá a neonfényekben.

Úgy döntött, inkább becsukja a szemét.

Mélyet sóhajtott, s a másik karjával eltakarta a fejét, mert a szemhéján árszűrődő fények zavarták gondolatai összefogásában. _„Csak szépen sorjában..."_, ám csupán annyira futotta erejéből, hogy néha elkapott egy-egy rohangáló gondolatot, ami azonnal tovaillant, amint meg akarta vizsgálni. Bosszankodva mordult egyet, ahogy végül levonta a következtetéseket. _„Remek. Most már nem csupán Tsunadétől kell tartanom, de Orochimarutól is... rájött, ki vagyok... ráadásul Naruto..."_ gondolatait félbeszakította az ajtó elhúzódása.

„_Áh, remek! A megmentőm!"_ A léptek egyre közelebb értek, majd az ágy szélén megálltak. Aztán Toriko beszédre nyitotta a száját:

– Megtenné, hogy kiveszi azt az... infúziós tűt belőlem...? – pillanatnyi hezitálás, aztán az illető megmozdult. A nőnek azonban eszébe jutott még valami:

– Kivéve ha Hatake Kakashinak hívják...

Egy halk kuncogás volt a válasz, egy nagyon is ismerős hangtól. Toriko azonnal elvette a karját, ahogy szemei kipattantak. És íme, teljes életnagyságban ott állt az ágya mellett említett személy, egy cinkos mosollyal látható szemében.

– Maga! – ült fel az ágyban a nő, s azonnal hátrébb húzódott, bal karját magához szorítva. – Mondtam, hogy _maga ne_!

Ám a férfi csak szórakozottan figyelte őt. Aztán Toriko rájött valamire: már nem érzi a tűt a karjában. Gyanakodva lepillantott, s látta, hogy az már valóban nem volt ott. De a legnagyobb megdöbbenés akkor érte, mikor rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem emlékszik, érezte-e volna, mikor az infúziós tűt kihúzták belőle.

Csodálkozva nézett fel Kakashira, aki elmosolyodott arckifejezésén, aztán elővarázsolt az egyik polcról kötszert, amiből egy kis csíkot levágott, majd elvette Toriko bal karját, hogy azt a minimális vérmennyiséget, ami kiszivárgott, letörölje és a vérzést is elállítsa. A nő még mindig bambán nézett rá. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy _a_ Hatake Kakashi, aki múltkor olyan kíméletlenül szedte ki azt a nyamvadt tűt, most szelíden bánik vele.

– Ne nézzen így, hacsak nem akar legyet fogni – jegyezte meg a férfi, ahogy szeme újabb mosolyra görbült.

Toriko azonnal becsukta a száját. _„Ennyit a szelídségéről..."_ jegyezte meg sötéten magában.

– Egyébként mit keres itt? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a nő, mikor összeszedte magát és visszakapta a kezét Kakashitól.

– Hát... – gondolkozott el a férfi, kezével a tarkóját vakarva. – Igazság szerint ellenőrzésre jöttem a szemem miatt, aztán hallottam, hogy itt van és gondoltam, benézek.

– Ó – bólintott Toriko, aztán, mikor végre eljutottak elméjéig a szavak, kérdések sora ömlött ki belőle:

– És hogy van? Mármint a szeme. Mit mondtak? És rendesen csepegtet bele?

– Igen, igen – vigyorodott el maszkja alatt Kakashi. – Azt mondták, sokat javult az elmúlt hétben és én is érzem.

– Na, az jó – mosolyodott el őszintén Toriko, majd arcára fagyott a mosoly, mikor rájött valamire.

– Mi az?

– Már megint napokig ki voltam ütve? – nézett rá a nő, már előre sejtve a választ. Bólintás. Toriko lemondóan sóhajtott egyet és lehorgasztotta a fejét. – Nem értem; mióta idejöttem, állandóan elájulok és mindig kórházban találom magam... ez nem normális.

– Ne felejtse el, hogy ebből nem egyszer a lábaim előtt hevert.

– Tessék?!

– Például amikor olyan látványosan berepült a kapukon, pont előttem ért földet – fogott bele a magyarázatba a férfi, majd látszott, hogy eltöpreng. – Bár, ha belegondolok, ez nem is olyan furcsa.

– Micsoda? – szűrte a fogai közt a nő, aki már sejtette, merrefelé halad a beszélgetés. Biztonsági okokból egyik kezével ártatlanul a háta mögé nyúlt, s megfogta a párnát.

– Hogy a nők a lábaim előtt hevernek!

– Áá, ez már _tényleg_ sok! – hajította el lendületből a férfi felé a párnát Toriko. – Ezt nevezem önbizalomnak!

A jounint annyira váratlanul érte a párna-támadás, hogy meglepetésében nem volt ideje félreszökkennie, mielőtt eléri, így a hatalmas fehérség telibe találta az arcát. Torikónak el kellett nyomnia egy kuncogást, mikor látta, hogy néhány tollpihe is kiszáll említett párnából, amik közül néhány úgy döntött, Kakashi hajában telepszik meg. Ám nagyon nehéz volt tekintetéből eltüntetnie az árulkodó fényeket, milyen jól szórakozik.

– Látom, már elég jól van ahhoz, hogy beszélhessen Tsunade-samával – jegyezte meg a férfi, amint a párna eltűnt arcából, azzal a kijárat felé vette az irányt.

Szavaira Toriko teste megfeszült és minden szín kiszaladt arcából. Egy pillanatra teljesen elfeledkezett róla. Tudta, hogy nagy bajban van, de képtelen volt nem megkérdezni:

– Nagyon... – Kakashi megtorpant a nő egyre halkuló hangjára. – Nagyon mérges...?

A jounin hátrapillantott válla felett, s látta, Toriko ideges várakozással néz rá.

– Maga szerint...?

Egy újabb lemondó sóhaj, lehorgasztott fej. _„Tudja, hogy nem volt helyes, amit tett"_ állapította meg Kakashi, majd megfordult és kisétált, maga mögött behúzva az ajtót. Toriko egyedül maradt a kórteremben. Egy reszkető sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, ahogy eltöprengett helyzetén. _„Meggondolatlanul cselekedtem, ez igaz. De... a kyuubi chakrája... ha azonnal elindultam volna, és Asumáék sem tartottak volna fel, akkor vajon időben odaértem volna...? Így sem voltam senki segítségére... csak... hátráltattam őket... és most..."_ újabb reszkető lélegzetvétel, s ahogy Toriko felemelte szemei elé kezeit, látta, hogy remegnek, pedig még nem is fogalmazta meg rendesen következő gondolatát. _„Semmi hasznukra nem voltam, csak még nagyobb bajba keveredtem, hogy Orochimaru rájött a kilétemre... Nem változott volna semmi, ha maradok Asuma csapatával, csak annyi, hogy egy S-osztályú bűnözővel kevesebb tudna rólam..."_

...

„_De legalább eszembe jutott, miért volt olyan ismerős Naruto neve, már az első találkozásunk óta..."_ mormogta magában a nő, megbízhatatlan emlékezetén rágódva. És átkozva Kirigakurét, ami felelős volt memóriája jelenlegi szánalmas állapotáért...

* * *

– Hát ti? – rezzent meg az egyik kórház melletti bokor a három fiatal mellett, azzal kilépett belőle egy harci díszbe felöltözött nő.

– Toriko nee-chan? – nézett rá gyanakodva Naruto. – Épp téged mentünk meglátogatni.

– Ó, igazán? – lepődött meg a nő, aztán őszintén elmosolyodott. – Ez igazán kedves tőletek!

– Nem kéne még bent lenned? – kérdezte Sakura is. – Vagy már kiengedtek?

– Igen, igen, ahogy mondod... úgy értem, igen, utóbbi. Kiengedtek... – Naruto figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy túrja a hajába a kezét.

– Megint kiszöktél, ugye?

Odafagyott a vigyor Toriko arcára.

– Öhm... upsz?

– Komolyan, Toriko nee-chan...

– Megint? – visszhangozta Sakura. – Ilyesmi már történt korábban is?

– Nézzétek – vágott közbe Toriko, mielőtt még kínosabb helyzetbe kerül. Már késő volt: a gyomra korgott egyet. – Eh... Meghívlak titeket egy ebédre! Mit szóltok?

– Az ebédidő már rég elmúlt... – jegyezte meg szkeptikusan a rózsaszín hajú lány.

– Akkor uzsonnára... na? Mit szóltok?

...

– Meg akarja vásárolni a hallgatásunkat? – szólalt meg végre Sai is, aki egészen eddig némán figyelte az eseményeket.

– Hogy mi? – nézett rá meghökkenve Toriko. – Dehogy! Nézd, tényleg nagyon éhes vagyok, és nagyon szívesen beszélnék veletek! Szóval meghívlak titeket! Ilyen egyszerű!

– Oké! Irány az Ichiraku! – indult el Naruto, nyomában a fejét rázó két nővel. Sai pislogva tekintett utánuk. Toriko hátrapillantott a válla felett.

– Nem jössz... Sai, igaz? – bólintás. – Na, ha jönni akarsz, akkor szedd a lábad!

Nem kellett többször mondani; a fekete hajú fiú azonnal követni kezdte a kis csapatot.

Végül _tényleg_ az Ichirakunál kötöttek ki.

– Na, mit kértek? – pillantott előbb a jobb oldalán ülő Sai-ra, majd a baloldalon helyet foglaló Narutóra és Sakurára. – Bármilyet kérhettek!

– Te mit kérsz nee-chan? – nézett rá Naruto.

– Hát... öö...

– A szokásosat? – ajánlotta fel a pult másik oldalán álló férfi.

– Hehe – túrt a hajába nevetve Toriko. – Igen, azt hiszem egy olyan jólesne!

– Az melyik? Melyik-melyik? – kérdezte izgatottan Naruto.

– Emlékszel? Az extra nagy extra ramen vagy mi, amit akkor ettünk, mikor versenyeztünk.

– Áh! – világosult fel a fiú arca. – Akkor én is kérek egy olyat!

– Remek. Sakura, Sai?

– Verseny? – kérdezte a lány, mire Toriko csak megrázta a fejét:

– Nem akarod tudni...

– Oké... hát... azt hiszem, azt eszem, amit ti... nem vagyok ramen-szakértő.

– Jól teszed, hogy azt kéred, Sakura-chan! – vigyorgott rá Naruto.

– Sai? – nézett jobbra Toriko.

– Hmm... szerintem... hmm...

– Nagyon határozottnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg Toriko, közelebb hajolva.

– Mi van abban, amit esztek?

– Ó, hát látod... – kezdett volna bele Naruto, ám a jounin félbeszakította. Tudta, ha a fiúra bízza, akkor napestig itt ülhetnek, s még mindig nem ért volna a magyarázat végére.

– Mindenféle feltét van rajta és nagyon finom! Ja, és természetesen extra nagy adag! – Sakura szemei kigúvadtak erre a kijelentésre, ám már nem volt visszaút.

– Jó – bólintott Sai. – Akkor egy olyat kérek én is.

– Remek – mosolyodott el Toriko, a pult felé fordulva.

– Akkor négy adag? – kérdezte a férfi, aki már hozzá is látott a rendelések elkészítéséhez.

– Igen!

– Ayame! – kiáltott hátra a tulaj.

– Máris!

* * *

– Hmm... igen... fehér liliomok... úgyis azok a kedvenceim... – bólogatott Toriko magának. – Fehér liliomokat szeretnék!

– Miről beszélsz, nee-chan? – vetett rá egy értetlenkedő oldalpillantást Naruto.

– Fehér liliomokat szeretnék a síromra! – válaszolta egy mosoly kíséretében a nő.

– Eh? A sírodra?! – nézett rá most már Sakura és Sai is.

– Igen... – vigyorgott, aztán kiszakadt belőle egy gondterhelt sóhaj, ahogy a Hokage épülete felé vette az irányt. – Van egy olyan érzésem, a Tsunade-samával való találkozásból ezúttal nem kerülök ki élve...

– Ugyan már, Toriko nee-chan! – legyintett Naruto. – Tsunade baa-chan nem olyan! Ugye, Sakura-chan?

Csend.

– Mégis mit tettél? – bökte ki végül Sai.

– Hm... lássuk csak... eljöttem a küldetésem kellős közepéről, ezzel Asuma-sant is kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozva, mivel ő volt felelős a csapatért, tehát nem engedelmeskedtem a parancsnak – fogott bele Toriko. Azt nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy az orrukra kösse, azonkívül Tsunade-sama valószínűleg megbízta a jounint a figyelésével is...

– Ja! És megint megszöktem a kórházból! – bólogatott hevesen a nő, elvigyorodva.

– Toriko nee-chan... – hallatszott kórusban három fiatal rosszalló hangja.

– Na, én mentem is; jó volt veletek eltölteni az utolsó ebédemet! – kacsintott a jounin, azzal már be is rohant a kapun. A többiek egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében figyelték, ahogy energikus léptekkel bekocog a folyosóra nyíló ajtón.

Utána már nem látták, hogyan dől neki egy pillanatra Toriko a falnak, s vesz egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. Hiába csinált viccet a dologból, belül nagyon is tartott Tsunade haragjától...

De mit volt mit tenni, csak rosszabb, ha nem áll elébe a dolgoknak. Minél hamarabb túl kell esni rajta... igen... Mégis nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy mozgásra bírja lábait a Hokage irodája felé. Az utca irányába biztosan hamarabb engedelmeskedtek volna adott helyzetben... Mindenesetre akármilyen kényelmesnek tűnő tempóban is lépkedett, hamarosan mégis ott találta magát a Hokage irodájának ajtaja előtt.

Vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt bekopogott volna. Majd felemelte öklét és – kinyílt az ajtó. Meglepve pislogott bele egy sötétbarna szembe, ami legalább olyan meglepetten tekintett rá. Egy pillanatig mindkét jounin meredten bámulta a másikat, aztán Kakashi megköszörülte a torkát, s oldalra lépett, hogy beengedhesse a nőt a helyiségbe.

Toriko nyelt egyet, mielőtt belépett volna a Hokage irodájába, amit inkább érzett úgy, mintha egy oroszlán barlangjába sétált volna be. _„Nem is. Inkább a kitátott szájába..."_ a gondolatra görcsösen összeszorult a gyomra. Az ajtó csukódása késve jutott el tudatáig, ám a Tsunade és asszisztense felől érkező szúrós pillantások már időbeli csúszás nélkül...

Elnyomott egy sóhajt, mielőtt mélyen meghajolt. Azért vigyázott, hogy ne álljon közvetlenül az íróasztal előtt, különben beverte volna a fejét, olyan mélyen meghajolt bocsánatkérése közepette. Még ezután sem emelkedett föl.

– Oyayoshi Toriko... – kezdett bele komoran Tsunade, mire említett önkéntelenül is összerezzent. – Mégis mit gondolt, mit csinál, mikor eltűnt az első konohai küldetéséről...? Mégis mit gondol, _én_ mire gondolhattam?!

– Én... – lehelte a nő, de végül sikerült erőt vennie magán. – Tényleg nagyon-nagyon sajnálom! Belátom, hogy elhamarkodott voltam, de... az a váratlan és iszonyatos erőhullám...

– Felülbírálta Asuma döntését, aki a felettese volt ezen a küldetésen.

Toriko bólintott. Ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni. Tsunadének igaza volt.

– Úgy hiszem, maga is tisztában van vele, hogy nincs olyan helyzetben, hogy ezt megtehesse... Még akkor se tehetné meg, ha itt született volna és a kezdetektől fogva konohai ninja lett volna!

Toriko igyekezte legyűrni a két ingert, ami rátört: egyik egy erősen szorító gombócra emlékeztette a torkában, a másik hatására pedig mintha egy pillanatra fellángolt volna az aurája, olyan indulat kerítette hatalmába. Legszívesebben mindent kitálalt volna a Hokagének, de nem tehette meg. Ezután a kezdés után vajmi kevés esély volt rá, hogy hisznek neki, s ez egyben szinte már fizikai fájdalmat is okozott neki. Tsunade utolsó mondata ugyanis csak félig volt igaz.

És még mindezek után sem tudhatta magáénak a konohai homlokvédőt, amire azóta vágyott, hogy meglátta nagybátyja fején csillogni. A nagybátyja, aki oly sokat tett ezért a faluért. A nagybátyja, akinél érdekesebb ember az akkor még kicsi lány számára nem volt a világon. Olykor úgy érezte, a szülei is elhalványulnak mellette. A nagybátyja, aki legenda lett...

– Nagyon sajnálom... de... az a chakra nagyon veszélyesnek tűnt – egyenesen felpillantott Tsunade szemébe, majd lassan felegyenesedett. – És mint kiderült, igazam is volt. A kyuubi ereje nem olyasmi, amit félvállról lehetne venni, Hokage-sama.

– Pontosan tudom – húzta össze szemeit az asztal másik oldalán ülő nő.

Pár percig csönd uralkodott, majd Tsunade előhúzott egy nagy borítékot az egyik fiókból és Toriko felé nyújtotta. A jounin értetlenkedve nyúlt utána.

– A következő feladata... Ne higgye, hogy ilyen könnyen megbocsátok, de sajnos nincs elég jounin, hogy mindenkit ellássunk – magyarázta a Hokage, amiből a nő jóformán semmit sem értett. – Most menjen. Minden részletesen le van írva benne.

A jounin kábán bólintott, azzal elindult kifelé. Ám az ajtóban még meghallotta maga mögött felettese hangját:

– És nem adok több esélyt. Még egy ilyen húzás és már nem leszek ilyen kedves – figyelmeztette Torikót, aki egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán gyorsan távozott a helyiségből.

„_Naná, mert most a legjobb kedvedben vagy, Tsunade ba-hime..."_ forgatta a szemeit Toriko, ahogy lépkedett a folyosón, miközben igyekezett kibontani a borítékot. Ez félúton sikerült is neki; és mikor belekukkantott a tartalmába, nem kis lélekjelenlétre volt szüksége, hogy nyomban ki ne ejtse keze közül a lapokat...

* * *

– Mondtam, hogy nem kellenek neked fehér liliomok! – vigyorodott el szélesen Naruto, mikor meglátta a kapuban felbukkanó alakot. A három tinédzser még mindig ott ácsorgott, ám azóta már Kakashi is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Toriko bátortalanul elmosolyodott.

– Nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen; csupán idő kérdése – válaszolta, a hóna alá csapva a nagy borítékot, ahogy másik kezével beletúrt hosszú, mélyvörös hajába.

– De sértetlen vagy – jegyezte meg Sakura.

– Az lehet – pillantott rá Toriko. – De csak azért, mert nem volt elég szabad jounin.

– Mire? – kérdezett közbe Sai is.

– Ma volt a vizsga az akadémián...

...

– Ó! Genineket fogsz tanítani, Toriko nee-chan? – virult fel Naruto arca.

– Igen; de...

– Ez nagyszerű!

– Mint mondtam – folytatta a nő, mintha meg se hallotta volna a fiú közbeszúrását –, csak azért, mert nincs elég jounin... mert túl sokan végeztek idén...

– Nee-chan, túl kevésre tartod magad – motyogta a szőke fiú, meglepve a többieket. Toriko furcsán csillogó szemekkel nézett rá. Mire persze Naruto arca pirosodni kezdett, de egy vigyorral próbálta leplezni zavarát:

– Hisz nagyon jól helytálltál Orochimaru ellen is!

– Amit tettem az volt, hogy kiüttettem magam...

– De megszöktél!

Toriko elnevette magát, s megborzolta a fiú haját, ahogy elsétált a kis csapat mellett, a fejét csóválva. Naruto értetlenül pillantott rá és már éppen utána szólt volna, mikor a jounin egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt a szemük elől.

Mindenki zavartan nézett oda, ahol még az imént volt, kivéve egyvalakit: Hatake Kakashi szeme gyanakodva csillant meg a délutáni Nap fényében...

Folytatása következik...


	16. Ch15: A kilences csapat

心の火 **- Kokoro no Hi  
****by Arvael**

_**XV. fejezet: A kilences csapat**_

„_Egy genin csapat! Egy genin csapat! Egy genin csapattal bíztak meg...!"_ Toriko legszívesebben ugrándozott volna örömében, mivel azonban eléggé furcsa látványt nyújtott volna az emlékmű felé vezető úton, ha boldogan szökellve baktat az eltávozott hősök felé, így tartóztatta magát– amennyire tudta. Az egyre szélesedő mosolyt azonban képtelen volt levakarni az arcáról.

„_Hűtsd le magad! Nem külön _rád_ gondoltak, csak épp te voltál az egyetlen szabad jounin... igen..."_ Toriko elszomorodott a gondolatra, de ez csupán egy pillanatig tartott, mert szinte azonnal eszébe jutott valami más. _„Ó! Valami csapatszellem-összetartó akármicsodát kéne csinálnom velük... Hmm..."_ Gondolataiba mélyedve ballagott az emlékmű felé és egy hajfürtöt csavargatott az ujjával, miközben azon töprengett, miféle feladat elé állítsa a frissen végzett genineket.

„_Hm-hmm..."_ addig-addig gondolkodott, hogy elapadt a lelkesedése, mire a nagy kőhöz ért. Sóhajtva pillantott nagybátyja nevére:

– Ji-chan*****, nincs valami ötleted...? – suttogta, mert érezte, hogy szokás szerint egy ANBU figyeli. Magában szitkozódott, amiért egyetlen perc nyugta, magánya sem lehet. Ha az a bizonyos este másképpen zajlott volna le...

Toriko megrázta a fejét. Tudta, a kesergéssel semmit sem ér. _Most_ kell tennie valamit, ha változtatni akar a helyén a faluban. Váratlanul megszólalt magas hang a közelben, mire felkapta a fejét. _„Mintha egy csengő hangja lenne..."_ töprengett el, miközben ide-oda forgott, hogy megállapítsa a forrását. Ám hiába próbálkozott vele, nem sikerült neki. A csengettyű pedig nem hangzott fel többször. _„Komolyan, talán már képzelgek is...!"_ ám e gondolatra megtorpant.

„_Hmm... a csengők... mintha..."_ nagybátyja nevére pillantott és egy óvatos mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében. _„Nem is olyan rossz ötlet... még egy kicsit át kell variálnom, de használható lesz... köszönöm, ji-chan!"_

Az izgatottság és a tenni akarás ismét eluralkodott rajta, így aztán egy gyors, gondolatbeli beszámoló után otthagyta családtagjai és régi ismerősei nevét, hogy lendületes tempóval és egy új tűzzel a szemében hozzálásson a következő kihívásnak, amivel szembe kell néznie: három genin csapatösszetartó erejét kell próbára tennie...

* * *

A fél éjszakát átdolgozta, ötletbörzét tartva egy éjjeli lámpa és néhány szendvics társaságában. A másik felét pedig hiába próbálta alvásra fordítani, annyira izgatott volt, hogy képtelen volt elaludni hosszabb időre... Óránként felébredt, s ezek között is csak felületesen pihent.

Így aztán, amikor hajnalban újból kinyitotta a szemét, inkább elindult, hogy vegyen egy zuhanyt, abban a reményben, hogy az valamennyire majd magához téríti. Ebben némiképp igaza lett, azonban még a reggeli zöld teájára szüksége volt, hogy el tudja kezdeni a napot. Mire az akadémiára ért, az utcák is mozgalmasabbak lettek és derűs zsibongás ölelte körbe Konohát.

Kicsit feszélyezve és idegenként lépkedett e falak között, mivel sosem volt lehetősége itt tanulni, ám szerencséjére hamar megtalálta a termet, amiből halk moraj hallatszott ki, valamint egy férfi hangja, amint felsorolja az egyes csapatok számát és tagjainak nevét. Nem tellett bele még három csapatba, mire befejezte.

– Mindenki itt várja a tanárát, és próbáljatok nem nagy zajt csapni! A többi teremben tanítás folyik! – figyelmeztette a genineket a tanár, mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón.

És ekkor szembetalálta magát a falnak támaszkodó Torikóval. Meghökkenve állt meg.

– Ó!

– Jó napot kívánok! – engedett meg egy óvatos mosolyt felé a nő.

– Konnichiwa***** – biccentett a férfi. – Még nem sűrűn láttam errefelé...

– Csak nemrégiben érkeztem – felelte Toriko, ahogy bepillantott az ajtón. – A maga osztálya volt?

– Igen, igen – mosolyodott el a férfi. – Sok tehetség van köztük, de legalább annyira szeretnek rosszalkodni is.

– Meghiszem azt – szaladtak össze a jounin szemöldökei, ahogy meglátta a csapatába tartozó egyik fiút, amint veszekszik egyetlen lány csapattársával. A harmadik ezalatt csendben és unottan pillantott körbe. Egy másodpercre találkozott a tekintetük, de aztán Toriko a férfi felé fordult:

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk... ööö...

– Iruka. Umino Iruka – mutatkozott be a férfi.

– Umino-san – biccentett a jounin. – Én Oyayoshi Toriko vagyok.

– Örvendek.

– Szintúgy... tehát, örülök, hogy találkoztunk, de most már azt hiszem, elviszem a csapatomat. Úgy látom, vérontás lesz, ha nem teszek valamit hamarosan... – jegyezte meg, miközben egy újabb pillantást lopott a csapatja felé, ahol a lányt és a fiút már nem sok választotta el attól, hogy egymás torkának essenek. A harmadik pedig még mindig mintha tudomást sem vett volna róluk...

– Ó? Maga az egyik jounin?

– Igen – válaszolta a nő, ám aztán úgy döntött, a csevegés ideje lejárt, s ideje közbelépni, mielőtt még a vizsga elkezdése előtt megbukna a csapata.

Amint belépett a terembe, hirtelen mindenki elhalkult, ahogy meglátták. Ez persze feszélyezte Torikót, ám az érzést háttérbe szorította és megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt megszólalt volna. A három kis alak is felé fordult, akik a csapatát alkották.

– A kilences csapat kövessen – mondta jól érthetően, azzal hátat fordított nekik és kivonult a teremből. Hallotta maga mögött, amint három pár láb sietősen utánakaptat. Az ajtóban elköszönt Irukától, aki végignézte a jelenetet, majd aztán elsétált a tanári felé. Torikóék pedig kifelé igyekeztek az épületből.

* * *

A frissen végzett kilences csapat tagjai már éppen azon töprengtek, vajon megállnak-e valaha is még Konoha határain belül, amikor tanáruk végre megtorpant és szembefordult velük. Egy sziklás helyen voltak; egy darabig kopár volt minden, aztán, úgy fél kilométerrel arrébb, dús erdő terült el. Toriko hátat fordított az erdőnek, így a geninek felé nézett.

– Arra gondoltam, kezdhetnénk egy kis ismerkedéssel – fogott bele Toriko, majd körbetekintett, és hamarosan kiszúrt egy kis sziklacsoportot, amelyek furcsamód ülőhelyekre alkalmas kitüremkedésekkel voltak tarkítva. – Ott leülhettek.

A kis csapat elindult, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett – már amennyire egy kemény kövön ezt meg lehet tenni. Toriko pedig velük szemben ácsorgott; úgy tűnt neki így is megfelel.

– Na, akkor kezdjük!

– Mégis mit mondjunk? – kérdezte kapásból az egyik fiú, akinek vállig érő fekete haját szabadon cibálta az éppen feltámadó szél.

Toriko kissé élesen pillantott rá modortalan hangsúlyáért, de aztán mégiscsak válaszolt:

– A nevetek, milyen hobbijaitok vannak, kedvenc technikátok... nem tudom... mit szerettek, nem szerettek... ilyesmiket – sorolta, aztán a fiú felé fordult, aki az imént kíváncsiskodott.

– Akár kezdheted is.

– Ngh... – fintorodott el a fiú az ötletre, ám nem volt választása. – Goizumi Taro.

– Éés...?

– Miért nem mutatkozik be előbb a sensei? – fecsegett közbe a lányka. Toriko elnyomott egy sóhajt.

– Hát jó... – egyezett bele végül. Fanyar félmosoly jelent meg arcán, ahogy belekezdett. – Oyayoshi Toriko a nevem. Hobbijaim? Hmm... nem is tudom... Kedvenc technikám...? Az titok. De szeretem a hajnalt nézni, pedig nem szeretek korán kelni.

A három fiatal csak pislogott. Aztán Taro odahajolt a többiekhez:

– Tulajdonképpen a nevén kívül semmi fontosat nem tudtunk meg?

Társai megrázták a fejüket, Toriko pedig a fekete hajú fiú felé fordult:

– Akkor bemutatkoznál?

– Tehát, Goizumi Taro vagyok – fogott bele újból, immár egy kicsikét gördülékenyebben. – Szeretem a vadon élő állatokat, így aztán a hobbim, hogy róluk gyűjtök mindenféléket. Nem szeretem, amikor Sachiko azt hiszi magáról, valamit jobban tud, mint én, holott nem úgy van.

„_Eh... nem kell félteni a fiút... annyi önbizalma van, hogy egész Konohának elég lenne, ahogy elnézem..."_ jegyezte meg magában Toriko, miközben hallgatta.

– Na és mi a kedvenc technikád?

– A rejtőzködési technikák minden fajtája! Főleg amikor emiatt Sachiko dühös lesz... nagyon vicces látvány, sensei.

„_Nem hiszem, hogy közömbös neki a lány..."_ morfondírozott el a jounin, aki természetesen tudta, hogy Sachiko az a lány, aki ott ült Taro mellett és éppen kiabált a fiúval.

– És te? – szakította félbe Toriko a veszekedést, mire a lány összerezzent. Nagyon rövid, sötétzöld tincsei rakoncátlanul meredtek a szélrózsa minden irányába.

– Satoshi Sachiko vagyok – háttérben egy gunyoros „Sasa-chan" hallatszott, majd egy „Áú!" amikor a lány fejbe kólintotta Tarót. Előttük üldögélő társuk csak a fejét csóválta. Úgy tűnt, az ilyesmi mindennapos esemény volt. – Én szeretem a taijutsut, és a hobbim, hogy újfajta technikákat próbálok meg elsajátítani és kitalálni! És nem szeretem, ha Taro „Sasa-chan"-nak hív... – küldött egy sötét pillantást a fejét ápoló fiú felé. – Ja, és szeretem a shurikeneket!

– Éértem... – bólintott lassan Toriko. _„Nem egy átlagos lány, az biztos..."_ – Te pedig...

– Yainaba Kai – mutatkozott be az utolsó csapattag is. Fiú létére majdnem hátközépig ért világosbarna haja, amit egyetlen, szoros varkocsba fogott. – A hobbim a sudoku. Szeretek mindenféle logikai feladványokat. Kedvenceim a tűzelemű technikák.

– És mi az, amit nem szeretsz?

Hüvelykujjával a háta mögé mutatott.

– Amikor ezek ketten flörtölnek egymással.

– Hé! – vörösödött el azonnal Sachiko. – Hogy képzeled, hogy én... ezzel a... ezzel a...

– Hogy én _vele_? – kérdezte magából kikelve Taro. – A haja rövidebb, mint az enyém és Sasa-chan amúgy is olyan lapos, hogy egy deszka is megirigyelhetné!

– Ó, teeeeee... – nem tellett bele sok időbe, és Sachiko már kergette is Tarót a kis sziklacsoport körül, mindenféle szitkokat zúdítva a fiú fejére.

– Érti már, miről beszélek? – sóhajtott lemondóan Kai, mire Toriko csak szótlanul bólintani tudott.

Egy darabig elszórakoztatta a jelenet, ám miután megunta, félbeszakította a fogócskát és elmondta nekik a másnapi programot:

– Reggel hétkor találkozunk itt – kezdett bele. – Egy feladat vár rátok, amit abban az erdőben fogtok végrehajtani – mutatott hátra válla felett, ahol a fák húzódtak.

– Egy feladat? – kérdezte gyanakodva Sachiko, majd felderült az arca. – Jaj de jó! Máris egy küldetés!

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Toriko.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy: „nem", sensei?

– Inkább hmm... úgy fogalmaznék, hogy egy újabb vizsga.

– MICSODA? – hangzott a kórus.

– Igen...

– De minek még egy vizsga? Hisz' most lettünk geninek! – szólt közbe a fekete hajú fiú.

– Még nem vagytok azok – jegyezte meg Toriko.

– Ezt meg hogy érti? – kapta fel a fejét Kai is.

– Az, hogy sikeresen befejeztétek az akadémiát, csupán azt jelenti, hogy lehetőségetek van geninné válni. Azonban, ha az én vizsgámon elbuktok, akkor nem lehettek azok... – magyarázta a jounin.

– De... de... miért? – Tarón mintha a pánik kezdetleges jeleit vélte volna felfedezni Toriko.

– Sokan levizsgáztatok, de csak kevesen vagytok alkalmasak arra, hogy most legyetek ninják. Gondolkozzatok ezen holnapig – felelte komolyan a nő. – Hétkor itt találkozunk. És... ne késsetek!

Azzal már el is tűnt előlük néhány kézpecsét formálása és a szokásos füstfelhő után. A kis csapat pedig még hosszú pillanatokon keresztül figyelte hűlt helyét, míg aztán Sachiko fel nem ocsúdott:

– Hát... érdekes találkozás volt...

– Ja – értett egyet kivételesen Taro. – Remélem, nem gondolta komolyan, hogy megbuktat minket.

– Akkor nem mondta volna – jegyezte meg objektíven Kai, miközben feltápászkodott. – Na gyertek, másszunk le a Yondaime fejéről.

– NANI?***** – hallatszott kórusban a másik kettő hangja, akik eddig nem is vették észre, hogy az egyik sziklaarc tetején ácsorognak.

* * *

– A legnagyobb tisztelettel, Tsunade-sama, de... – kezdett bele lendületesen Kakashi, ám a végét csak nehezen sikerült kiböknie:

– _Biztos benne_, hogy jó ötlet volt Toriko-sanra bízni egy genin csapatot...?

– Nem tehettem mást – felelte a Hokage, karjait összefonva maga előtt. – Idén sokan végeztek; nem volt elég elérhető jounin...

– Természetesen arra sincs garancia, hogy átmennek a holnapi vizsgán – fűzte hozzá Shizune. – Tehát egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy Oyayoshi-san jounin tanár marad...

– Így van – biccentett Tsunade, azzal mélyen az előtte várakozó férfi szemébe nézett. – Ami emlékeztet arra, Kakashi, hogy meg akartalak kérni, hogy kísérd figyelemmel a holnapi vizsgát.

– Én?

– Igen; tudom, hogy valami edzést ígértél Narutónak, de csak egy fél napról lenne szó... Ráadásul az adott időben egyik ANBU-tagot sem tudom nélkülözni...

– Értettem – bólintott lassan a jounin.

– És ha bármi szokatlant észlelsz, tudod, mi a dolgod. Az utóbbi néhány húzása után egyetlen apróság sem kerülheti el a figyelmünket – töprengett hangosan Tsunade.

– Gyanítasz valamit, Tsunade-sama? – pillantott rá Shizune, kicsit erősebben szorítva a kezében az irattartó mappát.

– A viselkedése... nos, nem tudom mit kellene tennie, de biztos, hogy nem ez lenne az elvárható az ő helyzetében – magyarázta a nő, maga is kissé zavartan. – És az is egyértelmű számomra, hogy titkol valamit...

– Á, értem – bólintott Kakashi. – Hasonlóan gondolom én is.

– Nem értem, miért nem hallgattatod ki...? – szúrta közbe Shizune, mire mindkét tekintet rászegeződött. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Úgy értem... egy idegen ninja egy olyan rejtett faluból, ami nem a szövetségesünk és...

– Tudom, mire célzol – sóhajtott fel a Hokage, a könyökére támaszkodva. – De az az igazság, hogy pontosan amiatt, hogy Kirigakurében képezték ki... nem sok esélyt látok arra, hogy a mi módszereink hatásosak lennének...

– Ó...

– Akkor érted, Kakashi, miért szeretném, ha felügyelnéd a vizsgát – fordult vissza Tsunade a jounin felé, mire egy bólintás volt a válasz.– Remek. Akkor meg is beszéltük. Holnap reggel hétkor találkoznak a szikla tetején lévő erdőnél.

– Értettem... akkor indulok felkészülni, Hokage-sama – azzal Kakashi már az ajtónál volt.

– El ne késs! – kiáltott utána Tsunade, pont mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtó.

– Lehet, hogy mégis Narutót kellett volna elküldenem...? – kérdezte magától a nő.

– De ő nem a... legmegfelelőbb, ha lopakodásról van szó – jegyezte meg Shizune, mire a Hokage felpillantott rá:

– Az lehet, de legalább időben szokott megérkezni...

* * *

„_Áh, még van egy kis időm zárás előtt!"_ virult fel Toriko arca, amikor belépett a hatalmas épületbe. _„U mint Uzumaki... az elején lesz..."_***** töprengett magában, miközben elindult az első sor mentén.

– Hmm...

„_Á, meg is van!"_ derült fel az arca, azzal gyorsan levette a mappát a polcról, majd letelepedett egy közeli asztalhoz. Egy pillanatig még dermedten nézte a kis összeállított csomagot a levéltárban, de aztán úrrá lett rajta a kíváncsiság, s remegő ujjakkal nekifogott a mappa kibontásának. _„Most kiderül, jól sejtem-e, amit sejtek..."_

A madzag végre engedett, ám kellett még egy szívdobbanásnyi idő Torikónak, mire ki merte nyitni a könyvre emlékeztető papírokat. Nagy levegő és...

Egy születési anyakönyvi kivonat másolata.

Méghozzá azé, akit keresett: Uzumaki Narutóé. Toriko szeme izgatottan fürkészte a lapot, ám előbb az apa nevét találta meg.

„_Namikaze Minato"_ olvasta fel magában a nevet, s önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, mikor rá gondolt. Gondolatai visszatértek Narutóhoz. Le sem tagadhatná, hogy az ő fia. Egyre jobban hasonlítottak egymásra.

„_Anyja neve..."_ kereste lázasan szemével az oly ismerős írásjeleket. Mikor megtalálta, úgy érezte, egy pillanatra kihagy a szíve. Igen, sejtette. Azonban csak most érezte meg ráeszmélésének súlyát, mikor bizonyossá vált. _„Uzumaki Kushina... még ide is írták, hogy a korábbi Örvény országából..."_

– Hn – egy fájdalmas mosoly jelent meg arcán, ahogy gondolatai elkalandoztak, s érzelmei vészesen a felszínt súrolták. Nagy akaraterőbe és nem kevés percbe telt, mire végre ismét visszatért az önuralma. Ekkor megpróbálta összegezni, amit megtudott.

„_Tehát Naruto tényleg az ő fiuk. Ahogy sejtettem... De akkor mégis miért tette ezt a saját fiával? Miért... miért Narutóba zárta a kyuubit...?"_ Toriko sóhajtott egyet, ahogyan továbblapozott. Orvosi jelentések, beiskolázási papírok másolata, fényképek, valamint a csapata és tanárai megemlítése. _„Ohó! Jiraiya?"_ vonta fel egyik kecsesen ívelt szemöldökét a nő. Aztán arca elsötétült: _„Akkor már értem, hogyan sajátíthatta el ilyen jól a Rasengant... Habár ennyi erővel Kakashi is megta..."_

– Nahát, kit látok? – hallatszott egy szemernyit sem meglepett hang a háta mögül. – És mit keres ilyen bőszen?

– Nem keresek semmit se, semmilyen bőszen se – csapta be a mappát Toriko, ügyelve, hogy a rajta szereplő név ne látszódjon. Igyekezett minél gyorsabban lezárni.

– És magát mi szél hozta erre? – szűrte ki a fogai közt. _„Emlegetett szamár..."_

– Ó, csak erre járkáltam...

– Szabadidejében szeret levéltárakba járkálni? Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire unatkozhat, Hatake Kakashi.

– A könyvem mindig nálam van – védekezett a férfi, mire Toriko csak a szemeit forgatta és a hóna alá vágta az immár lezárt mappát.

– Nem értem. Ez nem egy könyvtár – fordult végre felé a nő.

A két jounin farkasszemet nézett egymással. Kakashi szeméből pedig eltűnt a játékosság.

– _Mit_ keres itt?

– Az nem magára tartozik.

– Ha Narutóról van szó, akkor igen.

Toriko meglepődött, azonban hamar napirendre tért a dolog felett. Elvégre pont az a mappa hiányzott a közeli polcról. Nem kellett zseninek lenni, hogy kitalálják, kiét nézegette az imént. Márpedig Kakashiról mindenki úgy tartotta, hogy egy zseni... Ám arcától semmit sem lehetett leolvasni.

– Ha úgyis tudja, kié, akkor meg minek kérdi?

Ezzel a lendülettel pedig – most már úgyis mindegy-alapon – Toriko odasétált a polchoz és visszapakolta Naruto mappáját. Megfordult, hogy továbbinduljon, ám hajszál híján beleütközött Kakashiba

– Ha megtudom, hogy bármi olyat tervez, ami a tanítványom kárára lehet...

– Mégis miért akarnék rosszat Narutónak? – szakította félbe felháborodva Toriko, majd dühösen elcsörtetett a férfi elől, kilépve a levéltár kapuján.

– Áh, már csak ez hiányzott! – csúszott ki belőle, mikor kiért a szabadba, s kipillantott az eresz alól.

Az nem kifejezés, hogy zuhogott. Csak úgy ömlött az esővíz, mintha dézsából öntenék. Toriko pedig szinte látta lelki szemei előtt az ernyőjét az előszoba sarkában.

Élettelen tárgy létére elég kárörvendően nézett ki...

Folytatása következik...

* * *

_ji-chan:_ „bácsi" vagy a nagybácsi megszólítása, itt: „bácsikám"  
_konnichiwa:_ jó napot (kívánok)  
_nani:_ mi, micsoda  
_Uzumaki:_ ezt azért csillagoztam be, mert úgy éreztem, magyarázatra szorul, hogy miért pont a betűrendbe szedett mappák elején találja, annak ellenére, hogy „u"-val kezdődik. Azért van ez így, mert a japán „ABC" elején van az öt magánhangzó, s utána a mássalhangzós szótagok. Tehát, sorrendben az „u" betű ott az ötödik.

* * *

**_Jegyzet:_**Szörnyen restellem, hogy ennyi ideig megvárattalak Titeket ennek a történetnek a frissítésével. Biztosan vissza kellett egy-két fejezetet olvasnotok, hogy ismét felvegyétek a sztori fonalát, amit nagyon sajnálok. Újévi fogadalom (amit én nem szoktam): kitalálni egy jó időbeosztást, amibe a fan fictionjeim megírása és publikálása is beletartozik.

Fogadjátok szeretettel ezt a fejezetet - ezzel szeretnék boldog karácsonyt kívánni Nektek! És köszönöm a türelmeteket, ha még van, aki eddig kitartott mellettem és olvassa a történeteimet 3

~Arvael


End file.
